Profecias y Almas Gemelas
by isabellagranger111
Summary: Esta historia la tengo escrita desde hace un buen tiempo espero q les guste. Un amor que viene de otras vidas y una profecia q los marca Entren y lean plis.
1. Chapter 1

Hola gracias por entrar, mi nombre es Isabel, esta es una historia que empecé a escribir hace un tiempo pero que no he terminado, decidí terminarla y darla a los que la quieran leerla. Lo único que les pido es que por favor me dejen algún review no saben como me encantaría saber si les gusto o no, yo espero que si.

**Disclamer**: Los personajes ya conocidos no son míos, los únicos dueños son Rowling y la Warner (N/A Claro que si me regalaran a Draco o a Harry no me molestaría jajaja)

Sin más que decir… por ahora aquí va el primer capi de la historia.

Capitulo 1

Un gran salón. Un baile de disfraces. Todo era tan mágico, tan hermoso. Todos disfrazados con trajes de época y antifaz. Buscaba a alguien, desde que había entrado al salón y todos se habían quedado mirándola por lo hermosa que se veía aunque nadie supiera que era ella, nadie menos él, esa persona que ella buscaba. De pronto alguien la tomo por el brazo y la sacó a los jardines que estaban iluminados con la luz tenue de la luna llena. Era él, a quien buscaba, comenzó a caminar con él alejándose de la fiesta hasta que llegaron al lago. Se abrazaron intensamente. Al separarse se quitaron los mascaras, solo entonces ella pudo ver una imagen borrosa de quien se trataba, era… ¿Harry?

Elizabeth… no sabes cuanto te amo – le dijo el chico acariciando su rostro

Daniel, yo también te amo, con toda mi alma – decía mientras sus ojos se empañaban por las lagrimas retirando la mano que acariciaba su rostro – pero lo nuestro no puede ser – dijo separándose de él

¡¿Por qué no?! – dijo furioso

Tu lo sabes muy bien… yo estoy comprometida… mi padre no permitirá que ese matrimonio no se de… a él le conviene demasiado – dijo ella que no pudo aguantar más y él vio como sus lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de esos ojos miel que lo volvían loco.

Entonces, vamonos de aquí, ven conmigo, huyamos juntos – dijo el chico tomándola de las manos.

No podemos… nos encontrarían y… - pero no pudo decir nada más ya que él la beso, la beso lenta y apasionadamente como si lo desearan desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Como te atreves a hacerme esto

Ambos se separaron y miraron a la persona que acababa de llegar. Era… ¡Malfoy! En una túnica de gala con su antifaz en la mano con una cara de furia, de desengaño, de decepción.

Felipe… yo… puedo explicarlo – decía la chica asustada

¡Cállate!... como te atreves a dirigirme la palabra

Felipe…

Así que todo este tiempo te estuviste revolcando con… con… él… con un poeta mediocre que sino fuera por su padre moriría de hambre.

Cuide su lenguaje cuando se refiera a Elizabeth, no me interesa que diga de mí pero a ella muéstrele respeto.

¡Qué! Mostrar respeto… por una cortesana.

Retire lo que dijo sino…

Sino que… el que queda deshonrado aquí soy yo

Por favor, les pido que no hagan nada… por favor – dijo Elizabeth que estaba entremedio de ambos.

Daniel Brighton… pido una satisfacción –dijo Felipe sacando su espada – Sin magia

Nooo – grito Elizabeth

De acuerdo –dijo Daniel imitando a Felipe al sacar su espada

Ahora mismo, sin padrinos, sin testigos… será a muerte – dijo Felipe con la vista clavada en su oponente

Noooo. Por favor no hagan esto… Felipe… Daniel, por favor no lo hagan, alguien puede salir herido.

Esa es la idea Elizabeth – dijo Felipe con sorna- pero no será herido sino muerto.

Con estas últimas palabras comenzaron el duelo a la orilla del lago.

-No por favor… deténganse – gritaba desesperada – Alguien ayúdeme.

La gente comenzaba a salir al balcón para ver que cerca del lago acontecía un duelo algunos se acercaron para ver lo que sucedía entre los que se acercaron estaban Zabini y… ¡Ron!

Ambos estaban heridos, eran excelentes espadachines pero Gustavo, el mejor amigo de Daniel que era idéntico a Ron, "sin querer" tumbó a Daniel al piso haciéndolo perder su espada. Daniel no lo podía creer, su mejor amigo había ayudado a su contrincante, su mejor amigo lo había traicionado. Felipe daría el tiro de gracia pero no vio cuando Isabel se interpuso entre Daniel y la espada, haciendo que esta última le atravesara el pecho.

¡Noooo! – gritaron ambos mientras Felipe retiraba su espada y Elizabeth caía en brazos de Daniel.

Felipe no soportaba el peso de de la espada en su mano, esa que había atravesado el pecho de la mujer que amaba con locura y que ahora yacía en su lecho de muerte. Daniel desesperado trataba de detener la sangre que brotaba del pecho de su amada. Ella solo le sonrió mientras le acariciaba el rostro con su mano ensangrentada le dijo

Te… amo Daniel… y… nue-nuestro a-amor será e-eterno…- al decir esto una lagrima corrió por su mejilla – Bésame – suplicó en un susurro para luego recibir un beso de su amado que se llevo en ese beso su último aliento.

¡Nooooo! – grito Daniel abrazando desesperado, como ido, el cuerpo de su amada Elizabeth

De la impresión Hermione despertó temblando y llorando con un agudo dolor en el pecho como si hubiese sido ella quien se interpuso a aquella espada, como si realmente aquella mujer tan parecida a ella, fuera ella realmente. Se llevo una mano al pecho y tomo entre sus manos su colgante color esmeralda que brillaba como nunca. Miro el reloj, eran las cinco de la madrugada pero sabia que no podría dormir así que se preparó para las clases y bajo a la biblioteca, ese sueño había sido demasiado real y tenia una corazonada de que pronto encontraría de que se trataba todo esto. Desde que había regresado de las vacaciones de Navidad había empezado a tener una serie de sueños en los que ocurría exactamente lo mismo, en diferentes épocas pero siempre terminaban igual ella moría salvando a su amado, necesitaba descubrir de qué se trataba todo eso y lo conseguiría como que se llamaba Hermione Jane Granger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer**: Los personajes ya conocidos no son míos, los únicos dueños son Rowling y la Warner (N/A Claro que si me regalaran a Draco o a Harry no me molestaría jajaja)

Este va dedicado a mis dos nuevas lectoras, Valeria Malfoy y silviota, espero que les guste.

Sin más que decir… aquí les va el capi.

Capitulo 2

Por otro lado muy lejos de Hogwarts

- Como va lo que les ordené- dijo una voz desde una esquina de la habitación que apenas era iluminada por la poca luz que entraba por la ventana y unas velas al final de la habitación.

-Seguimos buscando, mi Señor – dijo con temor uno de los otros dos hombre que se encontraban en la habitación

-Como pueden ser tan ineptos- dijo la voz desde la esquina mientras caminaba hacia aquellos hombres con una tan calmada que es capaz de intimidar hasta el más valiente- Malfoy – llamo con energía

Si mi Señor – contesto un hombre vestido totalmente de negro al entrar por la puerta

Encárgate de ellos y busca a otros para la investigación – fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la habitación

Como ordene – dijo Lucius con una sonrisa

Malfoy… no nos mates… tenemos información – dijo aterrado uno de los dos hombres frente a él.

Entonces porque no hablaron- pregunto Lucius calmadamente muy calmado para la situación

Queríamos verificar la información… no estamos seguros de que este correcta.

Entonces hablen

Es una niña – dijo rápidamente uno de ellos – es una niña no un varón como creíamos. La profecía decía descendiente pero hablaba de una mujer.

Y estudia en Hogwarts – apresuró a decir el otro

Eso es información importante caballeros, gracias por darla – dijo Malfoy mientras los rodeaba – el Señor Tenebroso se alegrará de saberlo

Entonces nos vamos – dijo uno de los hombres más calmado mientras se acercaban ambos a la puerta

¿Quién dijo que se podían ir?- dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa en el rostro – el Señor Tenebroso me dio una orden – dijo sonriente mientras alzaba su varita.

No, Lucius, no… no… nooooo

Lucius llego al estudio y toco a la puerta

Adelante Lucius – dijo una voz desde adentro

Mi Señor le tengo noticias – dijo tan pronto entro

Eres eficiente Lucius

Ya conseguí a los que continuaran con la investigación pero antes descubrí que estábamos tras un rastro erróneo.

Explícate

Señor, estábamos buscando un varón cuando en realidad es una niña

Niña, una niña – dijo extrañado

Si mi Señor, además me informaron que se encuentra en Hogwarts y por su edad debe estar en…

Su último año – lo interrumpió – a finales de su último año

Sí mi Señor

¿Tu hijo esta en su último año en Hogwarts cierto?

Si

Cambio de planes Malfoy, tú te encargarás de la investigación, tu hijo, él la encontrará y la traerá a mí, el tiempo se nos ha ido en contra Lucius, ya nos queda poco tiempo para que la profecía se cumpla, Potter y esa chica deben morir ya – dijo con aplomo demostrando que era una decisión irrevocable. – Y Malfoy, alista a los muchachos tenemos un regalo que entregar… algo adelantado.

Como diga, mi Señor – dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Reviews plis!!! Nos leemos pronto!

Hasta el próximo capi!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer**: Los personajes ya conocidos no son míos, los únicos dueños son Rowling y la Warner (N/A Claro que si me regalaran a Draco o a Harry no me molestaría jajaja)

Espero que les guste

Sin más que decir… aquí les va el capi.

Capitulo 3

Herm, ¿dónde te habías metido? – dijo Ginny al verla entrar al Gran Comedor

¿Qué paso? – pregunto Hermione – Estaba en la biblioteca buscando algo

Que raro – dijo Ginny volteando los ojos – Pues cuidado y te encuentras con Ron

¿Por qué?

Porque al no encontrarte en el Comedor se ha ido a buscarte por todos lados arrastrando al pobre de Harry con él. Sabes como es, sigue con lo mismo de que si no te ve aquí cada mañana es porque Malfoy te hizo algo – dijo Ginny mientras se servia un zumo de naranja – y trata de convencer a Harry de lo mismo. Oye y por otro lado, con quien iras al Baile de Graduación – le preguntó con una sonrisa picara

No sé Ginny, gracias a tu hermanito nadie se atreve a acercarse, esto ya me tiene harta, cuando se dará cuenta de que no necesito guardaespaldas.- decía mientras se llevaba una tostada a la boca

Sabes como es – dijo regalando una sonrisa – tienes suerte, yo sufro de eso desde siempre –mientras reía – hablando de ellos ahí vienen, suerte – decía mientras terminaba su jugo y recogía sus libros para irse. Ella sabia lo que se le venia a Hermione y no quería estar presente para verlo.

¿Herm dónde estabas? – dijo Ron furioso – sabes que te hemos buscado por todo el colegio y perdido parte del desayuno por eso

Entonces deja de reclamar algo que no te interesa y come sino se te hará tarde, tenemos clase con Snape

¿Qué? Puedes creerlo Harry, nosotros preocupados por ella y mira como nos trata

Ya me tienes harta Ron. Porque mejor no te vas con Luna, ella si te aguanta – dijo levantándose de la mesa – me voy, se me quito el apetito – dijo recogiendo sus cosas para irse – Buenos días Harry - sin mas se fue

Viste Harry, viste como nos trato- dijo Ron mientras se sentaba a la mesa

Ron, se te paso la mano – dijo Harry tomando unas tostadas – y corrección como te trato, a mi no me metas en eso

Esto es el colmo primero ella y ahora tú, que les esta pasando a mis amigos

Por que no te preguntas que esta pasando contigo, Ron, te estas comportando como un imbecil

¿Quién te crees para hablarme así Harry?

Tu mejor amigo

Los amigos no dicen esas cosas… ni se comportan así

Puedo decir lo mismo de ti… mejor me voy – tomo unas manzanas de la mesa junto con sus libros – cuando vuelvas a ser el mismo Ron de siempre o cuando quieras decirme que es lo que te pasa, me avisas – luego de decir esto siguió por el mismo camino que Hermione había tomado.

Hermione – llamo Harry que iba corriendo para alcanzar a Hermione que iba hecha una furia camino a Pociones.

Harry, si vas a seguir con las estupideces de Ron te recomiendo que te alejes por que yo no necesito guardaespaldas – dijo Hermione sin voltear a verlo

Ya lo se Hermione – dijo Harry tratando de sostenerle el paso- puedes parar un momento – dijo mientras la tomaba por el codo haciendo que parara su marcha y volteara a verlo – Herm, yo tampoco sé que le sucede a Ron, estas últimas semanas a cambiado mucho

Ya lo sé – dijo calmadamente – Es que detesto que me traten como si no supiera cuidarme sola

Herm yo no te trato así…- ella enarco una ceja – Bueno… solo a veces, pero entiende, es porque me preocupo por ti – dijo acariciándole la mejilla – eres mi mejor amiga, la única que tengo – dijo retirando su mano.

Yo también te quiero mucho Harry – dijo Herm con una sonrisa – pero mejor comencemos a caminar sino llegaremos tarde y le daremos una excusa a Snape para restarnos puntos

Herm, Snape nos resta puntos hasta por respirar frente a él… que te hace pensar que necesita una excusa para seguir haciéndolo – dijo Harry con una seriedad que desapareció al comenzar a reír al igual que Herm. _Que hermosa se ve cuando sonríe y cuando me mira así es…pero que estas pensando Harry es tu mejor amiga no deberías pensar esas cosas_ – Eh… toma Herm te traje esto vi que casi no habías comido cuando te fuiste – le decía mientras le extendía una de las manzanas que había tomado de la mesa

Gracias, Harry – dijo Hermione tomando la manzana que Harry le ofrecía. El resto del camino a las mazmorras lo continuaron en silencio.

El día transcurrió con normalidad, lo único diferente era que el trío de Gryffindor se había separado por una discusión, éste fue el tema del día, tal vez hasta de la semana que acababa de comenzar.

Que no Ariana, no pienso dejarme convencer – dijo sentándose en el sofá de la Sala Común de Slytherin que estaba completamente vacía ya que todos se encontraban cenando en el Gran Comedor.

Vamos hermanito, deja que vaya si – dijo una chica de cabellera rubia con unos ojos grises como los suyos mientras rodeaba el sofá donde el chico estaba sentado – además ese papel de hermano sobre protector ya no te queda – dijo deteniéndose frente a él.

Ariana, no te conviene, lo conozco muy bien y sabes que tengo razón – dijo levantando la vista para mirar a la chica frente a él – el no es bueno para ti

Ella se sentó a su lado y apoyo su cabeza del hombro del chico

Draco, según tú, ninguno es bueno para mí – dijo mientras apoyaba su mano del pecho de su hermano y él la rodeaba con sus brazos para abrazarla

Ariana tienes que entender que los conozco muy bien y no te tomarán en serio, son unas serpientes

Claro que lo son, ese es el símbolo de nuestra casa, ¿no? – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

Ariana sabes a lo que me refiero – dijo separándose de ella para verla a los ojos – yo quiero lo mejor para ti – dijo con una sonrisa sincera tomando su rostro entre sus manos

Sabes, eres el mejor hermano del… - no pudo continuar ya que una lechuza tocaba a la ventana. Ella se levanto y fue a abrirle, tan pronto ella tomo la nota, la lechuza alzo vuelo. – Es para ti Draco – dijo extendiéndole la carta a su hermano.

Draco tomo la carta, la abrió y comenzó a leerla

¿Qué dice papá? – preguntó al volver a sentarse a su lado

Esta dirigida a mí, ¿no? – dijo Draco con una sonrisa al levantar la vista para ver a su hermana

Vamos Draco, no seas malo conmigo- dijo siendo bien dramática – ¿qué dice? – mientras volvía a recostar su cabeza del hombro de Draco

Dice que debo buscar a una chica, que es muy importante para su Señor – dijo con el ceño fruncido y algo extrañado sin contar el enfado mientras ojeaba la carta.

Una chica, ¿pero lo que buscaban no era un varón, "El Descendiente"? – pregunto confundida

Esa era la razón por la cual no lo encontraban… esta en Hogwarts, en mi curso, por eso decidieron que yo la buscara – dijo cerrando la carta y guardándola en su bolsillo molesto

No te enojes hermanito, ya se que no te gusta trabajar para él pero papá lo pide – dijo Ariana

Es que no me gusta Ariana, sabes que lo odio a él y a Lucius, sabes que ella era la única que nos entendía, Lucius Malfoy siempre ha estado demasiado ocupado para nosotros y detrás de esa basura como un perro faldero, cumpliendo al pie de la letra sus ordenes no importa cuales sean.- dijo esto último con un odio y un asco inimaginables.

Cálmate Draco, ¿harás el trabajo?

Tengo otra opción con Lucius Malfoy – pregunto sarcásticamente – Sabes que sino lo hago algo podría pasarme o peor algo podría pasarte a ti – dijo Draco mirándola con dolor al recordar

Draco, sabes que no va a pasarme nada, papá no lo permitiría – dijo Ariana con confianza

Ariana – suspiró Draco – Si tan solo supieras

Sabes deberías comenzar buscando por las de Slytherin, ¿no crees? – dijo ignorando el comentario de su hermano

No tienes que decirme lo que ya sé, Ariana

Uy… perdone gran príncipe de Slytherin… solo trataba de ayudarle – dijo Ariana con burla separándose completamente de él.

Disculpas aceptadas, gran princesa – luego de decir esto ambos se echaron a reír

Cualquiera que viera a Draco Malfoy en ese momento no lo reconocería. Al estar con su única hermana era totalmente diferente. Era cariñoso, protector, amable, condescendiente, el mejor hermano. Ambos se llevaban muy bien, tal vez era porque eran los únicos que se entendían mutuamente. Aunque la mayoría del tiempo la pasaban separados a causa de que a petición de su madre había ido a Beauxbatons, siempre habían mantenido una gran comunicación y ahora que gracias a la situación del Mundo Mágico, y tras la muerte de su madre, su padre decidió trasladarla a Hogwarts para que estuviera cerca de casa, podían pasar más tiempo juntos. Claro que Malfoy tenía una reputación que mantener, por esto fuera de las paredes de la Sala Común de Slytherin donde él iba a visitarla cada vez que podía eran completos extraños. Ellos no podían estar más tiempo juntos a causa de que Draco había sido elegido Premio Anual junto con Granger, y no podía mostrar su debilidad frente a ella por lo que su hermana no podía visitarlo en la torre de los premios anuales. Ya quedaba poco tiempo de curso, se acercaba la graduación y para él todo había cambiado con Hermione no quería aceptarlo, no podía aceptarlo, pero ya la veía de otra forma.

La Sala Común de Gryffindor estaba vacía, por la hora que era todavía la gente estaba cenando en el Gran Comedor. Harry y Hermione se fueron antes para no tener que seguir dando explicaciones acerca de su separación con Ron.

Oye Herm, no es por seguir con lo de esta mañana pero… ¿qué era lo que hacías esta mañana? – pregunto Harry con cuidado al saber la posible reacción de su amiga.

Estaba en la biblioteca- contestó desanimada sentándose frente al fuego de la Sala Común de Gryffindor – pero no encontré lo que buscaba

Sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites… si puedo ayudarte de alguna forma solo dilo - dijo Harry sentándose junto a ella y tomando una de sus manos.

Si lo sé Harry, gracias – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa cansada

Y ¿qué buscabas… si se puede saber? – pregunto Harry recostándose en el mueble quedando su cabeza recostada en el regazo de Hermione

Ja, ¿estas cómodo? – preguntó Hermione sarcásticamente

Sip, mucho – dijo Harry siguiéndole el juego mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sofá sirviendo aun el regazo de Hermione de almohada. – Es que estoy cansado – dijo en forma de broma pero esto era solo una excusa para estar cerca de Hermione

Que bien – dijo Hermione comenzó a acariciar con una mano el cabello del chico

No me has contestado mi pregunta – dijo Harry volteando su rostro hacia donde estaba el de Hermione

Ni siquiera yo misma sé que era lo que estaba buscando – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios que era correspondida – Bueno levántese… - dijo dándole una palmada en el pecho – voy a la biblioteca a seguir buscando, ya nos queda poco tiempo aquí y con yodo el ajetreo de Premio Anual no he podido ir.

Por favor Hermione olvida los libros un rato – dijo sentándose a su lado con frustración

Necesito ir Harry, sabes que no me detendré hasta encontrar…

Si, si lo sé – dijo un poco molesto quería pasar un rato con ella sin tener que estar en la biblioteca

Bueno, me voy – dijo Hermione al levantarse

Espera – dijo Harry levantándose al mismo tiempo quedando el uno frente al otro.

En ese momento Harry vio a Hermione más hermosa de lo que la había visto en esos siete años que llevaban de amistad quedando atrapado en la mirada color miel de ella. Ella no sabia que le sucedía pero no podía moverse o reaccionar a algo que sabia no debía ser. Poco a poco Harry fue diminuyendo la distancia que había entre ellos hasta que decidió finalizar el espacio que los separaban así que pasó una mano por la nuca de Hermione y la atrajo hacia él logrando el contacto con los labios de la chica. Fue un beso corto pero tierno. Comenzaron a separarse poco a poco aun sin saber porque lo habían hecho, Hermione sentía, sabía que había estado mal, había sido un error, ambos estaban tan lejos del mundo que no se habían dado cuenta de que alguien había entrado a la Sala Común y se había quedado boquiabierto con lo que estaba viendo.

¿Interrumpo? – pregunto Ron que no podía creer lo que veía.

El había decidido que le pediría disculpas a Hermione por su actitud, se daba cuenta al repasar lo que paso que había sobreactuado y también se disculparía con Harry ya que él solo le había dicho la verdad, como su mejor amigo había querido demostrarle que estaba cometiendo un error. Iba camino a la Sala Común ya que sabía que ellos se habían ido hacia allá. La ley de hielo no se le daba, eran sus mejores amigos y no podía pelearse con ellos. Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a sus mejores amigos así. Harry y Hermione se separaron tan rojos como el pelo de su amigo al verse descubiertos.

Por que simplemente no me lo dijeron – dijo Ron decepcionado – no tenían porque inventarse excusas para mantenerme alejado.- Paso una mano por su cabello – y yo que venia a disculparme con ustedes por lo de esta mañana

Ron no es lo que piensas… Harry y yo no …

Hermione por favor, no me digas que alucine, sé que me consideraras estupido pero no llego a tanto

No… Ron yo no pienso eso de ti, Harry y yo nos besamos pero… - eso sonaba tan patético

Hermione, eso ya lo había notado – dijo con sarcasmo

Ron, lo de esta mañana no fue una excusa para alejarte… para estar sola con Harry, si hubiera sido para eso te lo habríamos dicho de frente – dijo Hermione acercándose a Ron que aun se encontraba cerca de la entrada – lo que paso ahora solo paso, no fue algo planeado

Ron, eres mi mejor amigo, yo no haría eso – dijo Harry que había permanecido callado hasta ese momento – ni Hermione ni yo haríamos algo así, tú nos conoces

Eso creí pero… - dijo Ron sentándose frente al fuego al igual que sus amigos – porque no me contaron que andaban, no confían en mi

No es eso Ron, es solo que… Harry y yo no andamos – dijo Herm mirando a Harry

No andan – dijo Ron sorprendido – pero entonces besas así a tus amigos… ¿Herm, por qué conmigo nunca lo has hecho? – pregunto en tono de reproche falso

¡Ron! – lo reprendió Hermione

Pero si es la verdad – decía Ron riéndose de las diferentes tonalidades que tomaban sus amigos – Oh ya entiendo estabas en plena declaración e interrumpí, ¿cierto?

Más o menos Ron, más o menos – dijo Harry tratando de detener las burlas de su amigo – así que todo arreglado, acerca de lo de esta mañana

Bueno, si Herm me perdona – dijo tornándose serio y volteando a ver a Hermione- sé que exagero un poco pero es solo por que me preocupo de que te vayan a hacer daño – dijo serio con una sonrisa sincera

Claro que te perdono Ron pero por favor trata de que no se repita, ¿si? – dijo Hermione mientras abrazaba a Ron

Por novios que te vayan hacer daño ahora no me tengo que preocupar, no creo que Harry deje que alguien más se te acerque – dicho esto se echo a reír soltándose del abrazo de Hermione para recibir un golpe en el hombro propinado por ella que lo hizo reír aun más

Muy gracioso Ron – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en el rostro

Amigos como siempre entonces – dijo Harry llamando la atención de los dos

Amigos como siempre – dijeron al unisono Ron y Hermione fundiéndose en un abrazo los tres

Bueno yo creo que mejor me voy – dijo Ron al separarse del abrazo – Ustedes por lo que creo aun tienen mucho de que hablar – al decir esto se despidió y salio por el retrato ya que todavía era muy temprano para irse a dormir.

Por favor no me maten o dejen de leer lo que sucedió fue necesario para la historia, créanme.

Reviews plis!!! Nos leemos pronto!

Hasta el próximo capi!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer**: Los personajes ya conocidos no son míos, los únicos dueños son Rowling y la Warner (N/A Claro que si me regalaran a Draco o a Harry no me molestaría jajaja)

**Valeria Malfoy** – hola!! Me alegra que te guste espero que suceda lo mismo con este capi y con toda la historia. Además, no eres la única que escogería a Draco aquí hay una que no le molestaría, jaja.

**Lizirien** – gracias por el consejo acerca de los reviews, espero que te agrade este capi este es bien emotivo el próximo lo es más. Nos leemos.

Espero que les guste. Este va para mis lectoras: Valeria Malfoy, silviota, Lizirien, Hermy.hphr

Sin más que decir… aquí les va el capi.

Capitulo 4

Herm… yo…

Harry … yo tampoco entiendo que me paso – dijo Hermonie como si leyera la mente de su amigo

Fue parecido a aquel sueño – dijo Harry hablando más para él que para Hermione

¿De qué sueño hablas Harry? – dijo Hermione temiendo saber la respuesta

Es que desde que comenzó el año he estado soñando con algo parecido, eran tan reales, es una situación parecida – dijo Harry confundido

En el sueño… alguien… yo… era sorprendida con … luchaban… yo me interponía…y – dijo Hermione temerosa

¿Cómo lo sabes? No se lo he contado a nadie – dijo Harry sorprendido

Harry… me atrevo a decir que he tenido los mismos sueños que tú – dijo Hermione viendo a Harry a los ojos

Esto no es normal, debe de haber una explicación para esto – dijo Harry levantándose del sofá para caminar frente a la chimenea – eso es por lo que fuiste esta mañana a la biblioteca, ¿cierto?

Sí, pero no encontré nada – dijo Hermione que aun estaba impresionada por lo que veía el también soñaba lo mismo pero y los demás – Oye Harry, si nosotros soñamos lo mismo, los demás también lo soñaran, es decir es el mismo sueño y en el estábamos nosotros, Ron, Zabini y …

Malfoy – dijo Harry molesto al recordar la participación de este en el sueño – no se Hermione, pero seria bueno averiguar – dijo Harry deteniéndose frente a Hermione – debe salir algo en la historia, parecían ser personajes importantes de la época, puede que salga algo acerca de lo que sucedió sabemos sus nombres

Tienes razón Harry – dijo Hermione esperanzada de averiguar la verdad

Pues vamos a la biblioteca a buscar – dijo Harry extendiéndole la mano para levantarse

Nunca pensé escucharte decir eso – dijo Hermione riendo mientras le aceptaba la mano. En ese momento Harry sintió un estremecimiento al cual decidió no hacerle caso y se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la biblioteca.

Más tarde

No Harry, no me acuerdo – dijo Hermione cerrando un libro y recostándose en el espaldar de su silla

Herm, trata de recordar – dijo Harry parándose al lado de Hermione. La biblioteca ya casi estaba vacía completamente de no ser por ellos y un grupo que se preparaba para los TIMOS.

Harry, solo recuerdo el nombre no el apellido, de acuerdo, no lo se, no lo dijeron – dijo llevándose las manos al rostro Harry se alejo de ella caminando hacia los anaqueles, de momento Hermione levantó el rostro hacia donde Harry – Harry, recuerdo que dijeron algo de un escritor.

Entonces, veamos en este libro – dijo Harry sacando del anaquel _Escritores y poetas famosos del Mundo Mágico a través de los tiempos_ y caminando hacia ella – Como era el nombre Daniel… Daniel que… Daniel… Brighton… si ese era el nombre – dijo Harry abriendo el libro que tenia en las manos – Brighton… Brighton… Brighton… sí, aquí esta Hermione, mira – dijo Harry pasándole el libro a Hermione

Deja ver – dijo Hermione que se había levantado de la silla para recibir el libro. – "Daniel Brighton, famoso escritor de la época de los años de paz, escribe sus más bellas obras luego de la muerte de su amada Elizabeth Theron a la que le dedica cada una de sus obras" – leía ella en voz alta- Es él Harry… le dedicó todas sus obras a Elizabeth, Elizabeth, Harry, es ella, soy yo – dijo levantando la vista pero continuó leyendo – "Escribe sus más bellas obras luego de la muerte de su amada Elizabeth Theron a la que le dedica cada una de sus obras. Años después de la muerte de Elizabeth vuelve a tener una confrontación con el Lord Felipe de Kent en la cual ambos terminan gravemente heridos, ocasionando así la muerte de ambos. Luego de su muerte se descubren varias novelas que años después son publicadas convirtiéndose en clásicos de la literatura del Mundo Mágico. Entre sus obras más famosas se encuentran…" - Herm detuvo su lectura para ver a Harry que tenía la vista perdida en algún lugar pero ella sabia que la escuchaba con atención.

Vaya – fue lo único que salió de la boca de Harry

Harry… es cierto… el sueño es cierto – dijo Hermione volteando la silla para ver a Harry que se encontraba de pie cerca de ella con el libro en las manos. Se formó un silencio incomodo, Harry tomo valor y fue quien rompió el hielo

Herm – dijo cerrando el libro y dejándolo sobre la mesa – deberíamos hablar de lo que paso hace un rato en la Sala Común – dijo arrodillándose frente a Hermione –Sabes que ya están por finalizar las clases y tú iras a estudiar para sanadora y Ron y yo a la Academia de Aurores y … deberíamos hablar de nosotros, ¿no crees?

Harry no quiero que pienses que entre tú y yo… es decir – Hermione agachando su cabeza para no verlo a los ojos, no podía – Harry yo no…

En ese momento llego Ginny corriendo y se sorprendió de encontrarlos en esa situación pero se recuperó rápidamente – Harry… Herm… perdonen… que los interrumpa pero…- dijo agitada ya que venia corriendo al lugar donde sabia encontraría a Hermione y no se equivoco- Dumbledore ha mandado a buscarte por todo el castillo, dijo que era urgente que fueras a su despacho – Harry se puso de pie al igual que Hermione.

Voy enseguida- dijo Harry

No Harry, no es a ti… es a Herm – aclaro Ginny

¿A mí? ¿Qué habrá pasado?- preguntó extrañada – Será mejor que vaya

Te acompaño – respondió Harry rápidamente

Al llegar al pasillo de la despacho del director se encontraron que la profesora Mc Gonagall los esperaba frente a la gárgola.

Srta. Granger, Sr. Potter, síganme por favor – dijo la profesora con un semblante serio y preocupado, algo había pasado

Pensé que solo había mandado por mí- dijo Hermione confundida

Sí es cierto, pero ya que el Sr. Potter esta aquí encuentro que seria más favorable que él también estuviera presente. Dulce de limón – la gárgola se movió y subió sin decir nada más.

Harry y Hermione se miraron, encogieron los hombros y al igual que la profesora subieron al despacho del director. Al entrar encontraron que varios aurores estaban presentes entre ellos Tonks y Lupin

¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó Hermione, al ver a los aurores, al no recibir respuesta temió lo peor – ¿mis padres? – pregunto mirando a Dumbledore con un hilo de voz y lagrimas en los ojos

Sí Hermione – respondió Lupin que se encontraba a su lado. Perdió la fuerza de las piernas sino llega a ser que Harry lo noto y la sujeto a tiempo habría caído al suelo, la llevó hacia una de las sillas y la sentó parándose detrás de ella apoyando sus manos en los hombros de la chica

Srta. Granger, sus padres han sido victimas de… - decía Dumbledore al ser interrumpido por la chica

Fue Voldemort ¿cierto? Ese maldito los… los asesinó – dijo entre lagrimas de dolor y rabia. Sentía el fuerte agarre de Harry en sus hombros, ese era su apoyo - ¿Por qué?

Hermione, él dejo un mensaje – dijo Tonks acercándose a ella dándole un pergamino en sus manos

Hermione tomo el pergamino y lo leyó, rápidamente lo soltó como si quemara y lanzo un grito de dolor y comenzó a llorar desesperada

Noooooo

Harry le dio la vuelta a la silla y la abrazó. Ella se recargó de él mientras lloraba sin consuelo. Harry recogió el pergamino del suelo y lo leyó, era una sola oración

_Un regalo adelantado sangre-sucia, feliz graduación. _

_Lord Voldemort_

Harry soltó el pergamino para abrazar con fuerza a Hermione quien lloraba sin consuelo en sus brazos. Por su culpa los padres de Hermione estaban muertos, otra vez por su culpa alguien que amaba sufría, sin darse cuenta cuando él también comenzó a llorar en silencio, sentía que cada lagrima de la castaña le desgarraba el pecho. Todos observaban la escena sin decir o hacer nada.

Reviews plis!!! Nos leemos pronto!

**PD.** Me dejan saber si les gustaría que pusiera spoilers.

Hasta el próximo capi!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer**: Los personajes ya conocidos no son míos, los únicos dueños son Rowling y la Warner (N/A Claro que si me regalaran a Draco o a Harry no me molestaría jajaja)

Sorry la tardanza, he estado super ocupada con todos los trabajos que me han asignado, ya casi culmina el semestre y los profesores se han vuelto locos cargándonos de trabajos. Espero no tardar tanto para la próxima.

Espero que les guste. Este va para todas mis lectoras: mLgM.MalFoyGrAnGer, PaolaLissete, cam.tz, Valeria Malfoy, Lizirien, silviota.

**silviota: **paciencia, no te apresures pronto se sabrá porque lo hizo y algo me dice que este capi te va a gustar.

**Lizirien**: bueno ya arreglé lo de los diálogos, espero que ahora si no te pierdas. Cuídate tu también.

**mLgM.MalFoyGrAnGer:** aquí para complacerte un capi más largo. Espero que también te guste.

**PaolaLissete: **jaja que bueno que te gustaron tanto, eso quiere decir que te pareces a mi si un fic me gusta me quedo frente al computador hasta que lo termino de una aquí tienes a una gemela jaja bueno aquí otro capi me encanta saber que a la gente le guste lo que escribo bueno espero que este también te guste. Cuídate tu también y gracias por leer.

**cam.tz: **me alegra que te guste el fic.

**Valeria Malfoy: **me pone muy contenta que te guste la historia y tienes mucha razón Voldemort definitivamente si que es malo, jaja.

**Saben el saber que les gusta lo que escribo me hace sentir muy bien, estaba un poco depre y al leer los reviews me subieron el animo gracias a todas.**

Sin más que decir… aquí les va el capi que está bastante largo para compensar el retraso y complacer algunos pedidos, aunque no es mi estilo.

Capitulo 5

Harry acompañó a Hermione hasta su Sala Común, no entendía el porque de tanta maldad. Al entrar a la Sala Común, Herm se sentó en el sofá, estaba como ida tratando de asimilar la noticia que acababa de recibir, sentía las lagrimas correr en silencio por sus mejillas pero ella no hacia nada por retirarlas.

- Hermione – la llamo Harry, él había estado junto a ella desde que se enteró, por su amistad sus padres estaban muertos. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de desechar esa idea, Harry no tenia la culpa de que un monstruo como lo era Voldemort hubiera asesinado a sus padres, de solo recordarlo cerró los ojos con fuerza y sintió un dolor en el pecho, no lo podía creer sus padres, muertos- Herm – Harry la volvió a llamar

- Déjame sola Harry por favor, necesito estar sola – dijo volteándose para mirarlo

- Esta bien, cualquier cosa que necesites sabes donde encontrarme Herm – dijo dándole un abrazo que fue correspondido. Al Harry salir por la puerta Hermione se volvió a sentar en el sofá nuevamente.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a fluir a través de ella como si de una película se tratara, su primer día de clases en el jardín de niños, la perdida de su primer diente, cuando su padre le enseñó a montar bicicleta, en la cocina haciendo galletas con su madre, jugando baloncesto con su padre, su madre leyéndole antes de dormir, una salida a comprar helados, la pelea de almohadas en su cuarto con su padre para luego ser descubiertos por su madre, las cabalgatas junto a su padre por su casa de campo, cuando recibió su carta de aceptación en Hogwarts… Los recuerdos seguían llegando todos a la vez ocasionándole un dolor indescriptible, nunca más vería a sus padres, nunca más escucharía sus voces, nunca mas vería sus sonrisas o recibiría el calido abrazo, nunca más los tendría a su lado, nunca más, NUNCA… Esa pesada palabra junto con la aceptación de que no los volvería a ver la aplastó haciendo que rompiera en llanto nuevamente, no tenía consuelo, había sido tan feliz… En ese momento entró Malfoy a la Sala Común encontrándose a Hermione en un mar de llanto sin saber porque sintió un peso en el pecho y deseo que el sufrimiento de la castaña terminara, que no llorara más, no entendía porque pero le dolía hasta el alma el verla así.

- Granger – la llamó sosteniendo una mano en su hombro

- ¿Qué quieres?... Hoy no Malfoy… por favor, hoy no… hoy déjame en paz – dijo Hermione con la voz quebrada mirándolo de frente con los ojos llorosos al levantarse del sofá. Sin decir nada más se volteó dándole la espalda mirando el fuego, cual fue su sorpresa al recibir el calido abrazo de Malfoy que la rodeaba por la espalda. Sintió una seguridad, una calidez y una paz en los brazos de Malfoy que no había sentido con nadie excepto en los brazos de sus padres, se volteó y lo vio a los ojos antes de abrazarse a su pecho como si su vida dependiera de ello desahogando todo su dolor mientras los brazos de Malfoy viajaban su espalda y acariciaban su cabello. En ese momento no importaba quienes habían sido en el pasado, no importaba que fueran enemigos, parecía que todo se había esfumado, solo eran ellos, no existía nada más.

- Shhh… ya tranquila, no llores por favor…shhh – decía Malfoy mientras la alaba hacia el sofá. - ¿Qué sucedió para que te encuentres así? Tú eres muy fuerte…

- Mis… padres… están muertos… Voldemort los asesinó – decía Hermione entre sollozos. Draco sintió una rabia hacia Voldemort como la había sentido cuando se enteró que era el culpable de la muerte de su madre, no lo entendía que le tenía que importar la suerte de unos muggles o de la chica que tenia en brazos.

Los sollozos cada vez fueron más esporádicos hasta que dejaron de escucharse, Draco movió un poco la cabeza para descubrir que a la chica la había vencido el cansancio y se había quedado dormida en su pecho. Lentamente tratando de no despertarla la cargó en brazos hasta su dormitorio donde la dejó tendida en la cama y se fue a su habitación a seguir preguntándose porque había actuado así, Draco Malfoy había consolado a la mejor amiga de su peor enemigo, a una sangre – sucia, no entendía porque pero se detestó así mismo al llamarla de esa manera y odio a Voldemort por lo que hizo, en otro tiempo había estado feliz pero ahora solo podía pensar en el dolor por el cual su Hermione estaba pasando. _¿Mí Hermione?…desde cuando es Hermione y no Granger…desde cuando es tuya… y más aún, desde cuando la consuelas en vez de humillarla, habría sido el momento perfecto estaba tan débil, ni siquiera intentó dejar de llorar en tu presencia _porque se había comportado de esa forma solo había una persona con la cual se comportaba así y era su hermana por nadie más_, que me esta pasando._

Esa noche casi no durmió, paso toda la noche dándole vueltas a lo que había pasado y a su propia actitud hasta que a la madrugada el sueño lo venció. Se despertó azorado, con una fuerte sensación de vació en todo su ser, otra vez ese maldito sueño, siempre al despertar se sentía así y no podía evitarlo, nunca le había visto los rostros pero por fin esta noche los vio, la chica era ¿Hermione? _No, debe haber sido que sido que se me quedo en la mente luego de lo de anoche. Aunque tendría sentido, llevo soñando esto desde que la tengo tan cerca. Tengo que averiguar de que se trata todo esto, y solo hay una forma, el primer paso es dejar las enemistades atrás_ – Recordó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior – _no puedo negar que ya no la veo igual que antes, para que seguir engañándonos._ – Su despertador comenzó a sonar –_Hora de levantarse, un Malfoy nunca llega tarde. _

Hermione despertó en su cama arropada pero vestida que su uniforme del día anterior, entonces no había sido un sueño, sus padres estaba muertos… y Draco la había consolado. _Desde cuando es Draco y no Malfoy. Habrá sido él quien me trajo hasta aquí y me arropó. Todo esto es muy extraño parece que estoy viviendo una pesadilla de la que no puedo despertar, quiero despertar y ver que mis padres están bien, que están en casa._ Comenzó a llorar nuevamente y vio el reloj, eran las _6:00 _se levanto, se bañó y salió hacia el Gran Comedor aunque no tuviera apetito tenia que comer algo por poco que fuera. Ese día iría con Dumbledore donde su padrino, por lo menos le quedaba alguien, alguien que la quería y sabía lo que era y estaba orgulloso de ella al igual que sus padres. Al pensar en esto se entristeció. Al salir de la habitación encontró que Draco la estaba esperando. Al verla se dirigió hacia ella.

- Buenos días – dijo con una sonrisa de lado – ¿te encuentras mejor? – pregunto al ver los ojos hinchados de la chica había vuelto a llorar de eso estaba seguro.

- Buenos días – dijo extrañada por la actitud del muchacho. Draco noto la inseguridad de la chica

- Por Merlín… ya somos mayores, tú no me has hecho nada, yo me disculpo por ofensas pasadas, así que¿qué dices¿se acaba la guerra entre nosotros? – dijo extendiéndole la mano – que seas amiga del enemigo no te hace el enemigo. – La chica acepto la mano con una triste sonrisa al ver la sinceridad en sus ojos.

- Solo espero que esta no sea otra de las tuyas Malfoy – dijo Hermione al retirar su mano

- Tan mal concepto tienes de mí – dijo haciéndose el ofendido dramáticamente. haciendo que Hermione volviera a reír débilmente luego de la noticia

- Algo te tiene que haber pegado muy fuerte en la cabeza Malfoy o tu hermano gemelo hizo aparición porque siento que eres otro completamente – dijo Hermione con una cansada sonrisa al ver como le iba cambiando la cara de ofendido con cada comentario

- Bueno ya, demos el primer paso y una sola regla – dijo cambiando su actitud a una muy seria – primero la regla, lamentablemente a mí no me conviene que los de tu casa o los de mi casa se enteren que hemos dejado los problemas atrás, así que, fuera de estas paredes seguimos siendo los mismos, eso si tratemos de encontrarnos menos para evitar los insultos de acompañantes y segundo mi nombre es Draco, Hermione.

- Tienes toda la razón Draco – dijo con una sonrisa, solo él la había hecho sonreír – A mí tampoco me conviene que Harry o Ron o cualquiera de mi casa se enteren, me considerarían una traidora.

- Bueno estamos de acuerdo entonces – dijo Draco viendo a Hermione asentir con la cabeza. Luego de esto tomo sus cosas y se encaminó rumbo hacia el Gran Comedor, Hermione bajaría más tarde.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Draco, donde te habías metido – le preguntó Ariana por lo bajo mientras él se sentaba a su lado

- Estaba… ocupado – dijo Draco tomando una taza para el café

- Ah… ya conozco tus "estaba ocupado" ¿una chica, no? – dijo con una mirada pícara – pero bueno para lo que te buscaba … toma, guárdalo y lo revisas después – dijo Ariana entregándole una carpeta que había sacado de su mochila

- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo mientras tomaba la carpeta y la guardaba como le había dicho su hermana

- Luego de que te fuiste anoche, se me ocurrió y le escribí a papá – dijo Ariana mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta – y gracias a sus contactos tu hermanita paso casi toda la noche preparándote esto. Ahí están los nombres de las chicas de tu curso que son adoptadas y el de sus verdaderos o posibles padres.

- ¿Le escribiste a papá? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido

- Si y le pareció buena idea que te ayudara. Ahora tengo que irme tengo clase con Snape, hablamos después – recogió sus libros y se fue. Draco miro nuevamente a su mochila y se sonrió su hermana era tan parecida a él. Decidió revisar los papeles luego del desayuno ya que tenia hora libre. En ese momento llego Zabini

- Oye, escuchaste la noticia – dijo sentándose a su lado – es la noticia del día nadie habla de otra cosa

- ¿De que hablas Blaise?

- ¿No lo sabes? – dijo sorprendido – los padres de Granger están muertos, un regalo del Señor Oscuro y ahora la chica es el mejor partido de Gran Bretaña

- ¿El mejor partido… de qué hablas? – confundido, ya sabia lo de los padres de la chica pero ¿el mejor partido?

- Toma, léelo tu mismo, esta en la primera plana de todos los periódicos, tanto de nuestro mundo como el muggle, mi hermano me hizo llegar estos – al decir esto le entregó dos periódicos El Profeta y The Sun. Draco tomo los periódicos y vio la primera página de El Profeta. En ella aparecía Hermione junto a sus padres con una sonrisa, tenían que ser fotos muggles porque no tenían movimiento.

_**Otro ataque a familia muggle**_

_Ayer en la noche se corría la noticia que la prestigiosa familia muggle de los Granger fue victima de un ataque de ya ustedes saben en la cual murieron ambos padres de la Srta. Hermione Granger (mejor conocida por su amistad con Harry Potter con el cual tuvo un romance años atrás) A causa de la muerte de sus padres la Srta. Granger quedará bajo el amparo de su padrino ya que su único pariente murió hace un año. Por otro lado, al haber cumplido la mayoría de edad en el Mundo Mágico, la chica podrá recibir el depósito que sus padres guardaron en Gringotts, y el próximo año recibirá su herencia en el Mundo Muggle que se estima en 425 millones de libras más propiedades, es decir, la Srta. Granger pasara a ser: el mejor partido de Londres._

No leyó nada más aunque continuaban unas cuatro páginas más acerca de lo ocurrido. Pasó su vista al otro periódico, The Sun, sabía cual era, su padre lo leía para estar informado acerca de sus negocios. Para Lucius Malfoy, los muggles eran peor que basura pero no su ambición era más grande que su odio por ellos así que los soportaba mientras le dejaran buenas ganancias. Al ver la primera página vio la misma foto de Hermione con sus padres pero también había otra la de la Mansión Granger, así como decía en el titulo de la noticia, era una propiedad impresionante, al igual que la de los Malfoy. Dejo estos pensamientos aun lado y leyó lo que decía:

_**Desgracia en Mansión Granger**_

_Una de las más prestigiosas familias de Londres, fue victima de un ataque a su Mansión, en donde lamentablemente los esposos Granger fueron ultimados por asaltantes aun desconocidos que sorprendentemente no se llevaron nada de valor excepto unos papeles aun desconocidos para la prensa, lo único que se encontró fueron los claros signos de lucha por su vida. Los señores Harold y Jane Granger fueron descubiertos por la ama de llaves al regresar de su día de descanso. La Srta. Hermione Granger es la única sobreviviente a este ataque ya que se encuentra en un internado fuera de la ciudad. Esta tarde, la joven se encontrará con su padrino, Sir Thomas Lenard, amigo del occiso, que se encargará de velar por la Srta. Granger de diecisiete años, al igual que de su fortuna hasta ella cumpla su mayoría de edad, pues a la muerte de sus padres y al ella ser hija única se convierte en la heredera universal de una fortuna que se estima en 425 millones de libras más propiedades. Hoy martes, se dará una misa por el descanso de sus almas a las 7:00 de la noche y se darán tres días de velatorio, este sábado se realizará el sepelio de tan distinguida pareja, definitivamente, Londres se viste de luto para despedir tan prestigiosa familia que se destacó por sus actos de caridad a orfanatos de la ciudad y por sus…_

Dejó su lectura aun lado al escuchar un alboroto al levantar la vista se fijo que Hermione estaba en la entrada del Gran Comedor y un tumulto se había formado a su alrededor. Hermione salió minutos más tarde que Draco y caminó lentamente hacia el Gran Comedor ignorando que los demás comenzaban a cuchichear tras ella o se quedaban mirándola con… lastima. Esto no lo pudo pasar por alto, odiaba que la gente le tomara lastima, así que se volteó hacia ellos

- Si tienen algo que comentar o decirme están bienvenidos a hacerlo, si mis padres acaban de morir y no necesito su lastima, otorgádsela al próximo que pase a mí no – dicho esto giró sobre sus talones hacia el Comedor dejando a todos en silencio y más de uno con la boca abierta.

Al entrar al Comedor fue peor de lo que esperaba al entrar por la puerta se le acercó un tumulto que la rodeó por completo haciéndole preguntas, dándole sus condolencias o simplemente diciéndole que podía contar con ellos, muchos de ellos ni la conocían pero todos habían leído El Profeta y la mayoría quería quedar bien con ella, solo algunos fueron sinceros. Ya estaba un poco mareada cuando de entre el tumulto apareció Harry y la tomó por un brazo para sacarla de allí.

- Vamos, dispérsense, muévanse, déjenla en paz de una vez – dijo mientras empujaba a varios para poderla sacar de allí. Pronto apareció Ron y entre ambos lograron dispersarlos para por fin llegar a la mesa.

- ¿Por qué todo el alboroto? – preguntó Ron al ver como todos seguían con su vista clavada en Hermione que estaba sentada entre ambos.

- Ron, anoche te lo dije – dijo Harry dándole una mirada asesina al ver como Hermione trataba de retener las lagrimas no le daría el placer a algunos de verla llorar.

- Pero no entiendo como es que ya lo sabe todo el castillo es decir se lo dijeron anoche… Auch – dijo sobándose las costillas por el golpe que Harry le había dado

- Ron se ve que vives en tu propio mundo – dijo Hermione sarcásticamente – esto es Hogwarts, aquí todo se esparce a la velocidad de la luz y… - Hermione se calló al ver El profeta, la última foto que se tomaron esas últimas Navidades que pasaron juntos.

Se levantó del asiento para alcanzar el periódico, lo tomó entre sus manos y leyó el titular y vio la foto, **_Otro ataque a familia muggle_**, la última foto que se tomaron juntos, si lo hubiera sabido, que esa sería la última vez que los vería con vida, fue el día de regreso a Hogwarts.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sus padres fueron a su cuarto, aun en pijamas, su madre se sentó al borde de la cama para despertarla, mientras su padre observaba de pie con una sonrisa a las mujeres que más amaba en su vida.

- Hija, Mione, querida despierta – decía Jane acariciando el cabello de su hija con una sonrisa en el rostro, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su pequeña se había convertido en una mujer, en una hermosa mujer, Hermione sonrió, tomó la sabana y se arropó hasta cubrirse completamente

- Hermione es hora, vamos, es nuestro último día juntos – dijo esta vez su padre con un tono nostálgico en su voz. Hermione al escuchar esto retiró la sabana y se sentó en la cama

- Sí papá, tienes razón, hoy es nuestro último día juntos hasta que acabe el colegio – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro – Buenos días a ambos.

- Vamos arréglate y baja a desayunar con nosotros – dijo su madre dándole un beso en la frente y poniéndose de pie.

- Te esperamos en la mesa, cariño – dijo su padre rodeando con un brazo a Jane por la cintura ocasionando que esta se volteara a verlo y le diera un pequeño beso en los labios. Ella los veía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Su vida era perfecta, tenía sus defectos pero eran tan pequeños frente a la felicidad que sentía que no le importaban. Sin decir más los vio salir por la puerta. Eso era lo que más le gustaba de la relación de sus padres llevaban 20 años de casados pero seguían tan enamorados como al principio, ella deseaba algún día encontrar un amor así. Se levantó de la cama, se puso su bata y se fue directo al baño que tenia en su habitación. Al llegar al comedor los encontró sentados a la mesa agarrados de la mano mientras su padre leía el periódico.

- Bueno, no dice nada nuevo – dijo su padre cerrando el periódico y dejándolo aun lado al ella sentarse a la mesa.

Tuvieron un desayuno tranquilo lleno de risas gracias a su padre. Luego del desayuno subieron a sus habitaciones a arreglarse para la foto familiar de Navidad, siempre la tomaban el día de su salida hacia el colegio tan pronto estuvieron listos bajaron al estudio donde los esperaba el fotógrafo. Al finalizar tomaron las cosas de Hermione y se fueron a dejarla a la estación.

- Los voy a extrañar mucho – dijo Hermione con una triste sonrisa para recibir el abrazo de ambos padres

- Recuerda cariño, te amamos con todo el corazón, eres el regalo mas grande que nos pudo dar la vida y siempre hemos estado muy orgullosos de ti linda – dijo su padre al abrazarla, a Hermione se le escapó una lagrima sentía que era la despedida más triste que había tenido con sus padres desde que tenía uso de razón

- Eres nuestro tesoro – dijo su madre con lagrimas en los ojos la abrazó tan fuerte que Hermione se asustó

- Oigan, ustedes son los padres que cualquiera quisiese tener pero no entiendo todo esto, esto no es una despedida para siempre, nos veremos en junio al finalizar las clases, luego de la graduación – dijo con una sonrisa al secarse las lagrimas. Sus padres asintieron y Harold saco de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita

- Toma mi niña, esto es para ti – dijo al dárselo – decía que te lo diéramos cuando cumplieras la mayoría de edad en tu mundo y eso es ahora – dijo metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos. Hermione extrañada abrió la cajita y se encontró un dije, un hermoso dije verde esmeralda en una cadena de plata parecía que le faltaba un pedazo, entonces se fijo bien y vio que dentro tenía un símbolo extraño, luego buscaría su significado.

- Es hermoso, gracias – dijo dándole un beso a ambos mientras su padre le colocaba el dije al cuello – bueno será mejor que suba sino me dejará el tren – dijo ella al escuchar el silbato del tren

- No te lo quites nunca pequeña – dijo su madre mientras subía al tren – te amamos cuídate mucho

- No se preocupen estaré bien – dijo saludando con la mano el tren se puso en marcha y se quedo viéndolos hasta que se le perdieron en la distancia.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& End Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_- Si tan solo hubiera sabido que esa sería la última vez que los vería habría dicho tantas cosas – _pensaba Hermione

- Hermione - la voz de un Harry preocupado la llamaba, de pronto todo apareció y vio que aun estaba en el Gran Comedor de pie con El profeta en las manos. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se fue corriendo del Comedor, cosa que no paso inadvertida para nadie pero en especial para cierto rubio que tenia su mirada clavada en ella. _Como era de esperarse, Potter y Weasley se fueron tras ella, no es bueno que este sola en estos momentos, yo lo sé muy bien_. Recordó la última conversación que tuvo con su madre y cuando recibió la noticia.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eran las últimas semanas de las vacaciones, su padre lo había enviado a Francia para que fuera a ver como estaba la situación de su hermana, fueron una de sus mejores vacaciones lo único que faltaba era su madre pero ella se había tenido que quedar junto con Lucius antes de irse abrazó fuertemente a Draco

- Recuerda Draco que los amo sobre todas las cosas nunca lo duden y prométeme que cuidarás bien de tu hermana – dijo dándole un beso en la frente – ustedes son lo único que tengo prométeme que la cuidarás y que velarás por ella y no te expongas a peligros me oíste. Al oír esto último, Draco sonrió de lado como acostumbraba

- Te lo prometo, mientras este junto a ella la cuidaré y la protegeré con mi vida – dijo mientras recibía otro abrazo por parte de su madre – Mamá no me voy para siempre, regresaré a Londres en unas semanas – dijo extrañado

- Lo sé Draco, se que regresarás al igual que tu hermana pero es que te extrañaré mucho – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos. Draco sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo

- Yo también te quiero mamá y te extrañaré mucho – dijo al separase de ella. En ese momento entró en la chimenea y desapareció entre llamas verdes.

Estando a unos días de su regreso Draco recibió la noticia de que su madre se había muerto, un accidente dijeron, se resbaló por las escaleras. Sabía que no era cierto. Al día siguiente de la muerte, su padre ya había hecho todos los arreglos para que trasladaran a Ariana a Hogwarts. Al llegar a la mansión del entierro de su madre su padre lo citó en el estudio

- Draco – dijo Lucius desde su silla detrás del escritorio indicándole que se sentara

- ¿Para que me quieres padre?

- Esta bien, sin rodeos, sabes que al ser el hijo de la familia te corresponde ser servidor del Señor Oscuro es costumbre, algún día ocuparás mi lugar junto a él

- Padre yo… será mejor hablar de esto después, no es el momento para…

- Déjame terminar, por lo cual debes saber que lo que le pasó a tu madre no fue un accidente

- ¿Qué? – fue lo único que salió de sus labios

- Descubrimos que tu madre fue una traidora a nuestra causa todo el tiempo, era un auror, una espía – dijo con asco – se aprovechó de mi confianza y la de mis amigos para sacarnos información, como sabes al ser descubierta, el Señor Oscuro dio la orden de liquidarla que fue lo que hice, por eso te mandé por tu hermana, sabía que si te quedabas podrías ser un estorbo – Lucius hablaba con una calma y una frialdad digna de un pedazo de hielo. Draco sentía que la sangre se le volvía cada vez más espesa hasta detenerse y las lagrimas de rabia y de dolor que nunca había derramado comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos sentía que el odio lo iba consumiendo poco a poco.

- Escúchame bien – dijo levantándose de golpe de su asiento – NUNCA, nunca le serviré a ese maldito, nunca le serviré al asesino de mi madre y nunca te volveré a ver con respeto, eres peor que basura, el poco de respeto que quedaba de mi parte hacia a ti se acaba de deshacer. – Draco al decir esto último salió del estudio hecho una furia, al salir se encerró en su habitación y al tiempo sintió como surcaban por sus mejillas lagrimas de dolor, de rabia, de odio, de impotencia, Draco Malfoy lloraba por primera vez y era por su madre.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& End Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Malfoy, que harás en el periodo libre – preguntó Zabini devolviéndolo a la realidad – Oye me escuchas – dijo Blaise en tono de burla

- Lamentablemente si te escucho Blaise – dijo volteando su mirada para verle. El comentario causo risa a Blaise – Necesito estar solo ahora Blaise – dijo acordándose de los papeles que le había entregado Ariana

- Y yo que ya tenía un plan con… tu sabes quienes – decía con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro mientras que con sus manos modelaba el cuerpo de una mujer cosa que le causo gracia a Draco

- En serio Blaise, necesito verificar unas cosas – dijo tratando de no entrar en detalles – para otra ocasión

- Ah hermano¿te vas a meter a monje o qué? – pregunto Blaise que no podía entender el rechazo a su plan _Solo un imbecil rechazaría esa oferta_

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Sabes de lo que hablo – haciendo una pausa – desde que regresamos de vacaciones has no has aceptado a ninguna chica que te presento, acaso tienes a una especial y… le quieres ser fiel – terminó la frase riéndose con ganas, al ver que no contestaba se puso serio _Así que he dado en el clavo, eres tan inteligente Blaise_ – entonces es eso… ¿tienes a alguien?

- Quieres cerrar la boca – dijo Draco muy serio – Por Merlín, no dices más estupideces porque no eres Pansy – dijo Draco quien solo tenia un nombre en la cabeza _Hermione_. Había dejado sus "salidas" a un lado ya que las últimas veces había salido de sus labios un nombre que le ocasionó tener que utilizar _Obliviate_ en más de una ocasión. Blaise estaba muerto de la risa a su lado, dejo de reírse al ver quien se acercaba

- Ni que la hubieras llamado hermano – dijo levantándose de la mesa – por ahí viene tu pesadilla andante… suerte – dijo dándole una palmada a su amigo para luego marcharse eso se iba a poner bien feo.

- Hola amorcito – dijo Pansy sentándose junto al rubio colocando su mano sobre el muslo de este mientras se acercaba a besarlo. Draco se tenso y sintió un escalofrío

- Por favor Pansy – dijo alejándose de ella y retirando su mano de su pierna – te he dicho hasta el cansancio que no me llames así y déjame desayunar en paz no quiero que se me revuelque el estomago tan temprano

- Pero mi amorcito… por que te pones así – dijo Pansy haciendo un puchero – además hace tiempo que no me visitas y mi cama se siente tan fría – dijo siendo bien empalagosa jugando con el cabello de la nuca y pasando su otra mano muy cerca de la entrepierna del chico

- Pansy por favor – dijo con sorna retirando las manos de la chica a un lado – véndele tu historia a otro… yo no te la compro, tú no dejas que esa cama se enfríe, no sé porque me extrañaste

- No me hables así – dijo Pansy enojada – como no voy a extrañar a mi futuro esposo – dijo con una sonrisa abrazándose a su brazo

- No sigas con lo mismo Pansy… ni en mis peores pesadillas me veo casado contigo – dijo hastiado soltándose del agarre de la chica y levantándose de la mesa, Pansy también lo hizo

- Pero tu padre arregló nuestro compromiso hace años – dijo Pansy aguantando a Draco por el antebrazo

- Mi padre ya no decide por mí Pansy, que se case él contigo si quiere… yo no – dicho esto se soltó y se fue hacia su habitación, allí nadie lo molestaría y podría pensar en paz.

Reviews plis!!! Nos leemos pronto!

Hasta el próximo capi!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer**: Los personajes ya conocidos no son míos, los únicos dueños son Rowling y la Warner (N/A Claro que si me regalaran a Draco o a Harry no me molestaría jajaja)

No se como explicarme(disculparme) por el retraso, yo se lo que es tener que esperar para leer una historia, perdonen pero es que he estado mega-ocupada con todos los trabajos que me han asignado, ya casi culmina el semestre y los profesores creen que vivimos solo para ir a su clase, se han vuelto locos cargándonos de trabajos. Espero no tardar tanto para la próxima. Ya después de los exámenes finales que serán pronto, todo termina y estaré libre hasta enero, entonces estaré libre y en paz para escribir con calma.

Espero que les guste. Este va para todas mis lectoras: mLgM.MalFoyGrAnGer, PaolaLissete, cam.tz, Valeria Malfoy, Lizirien, silviota, Hermy.hphr, margara, Daniella.

**margara: **pues deseos son ordenes, aquí les sigo jajaja

**Valeria Malfoy**: gracias, que bueno que te guste, a mi también me gusta más este Draco, jaja, espero que te guste cuidate tu también, besos.

**mLgM.MalFoyGrAnGer:** aquí esta el capi, no es largo pero espero que te guste.

**Daniella: **que bueno que entraste y te gusto espero que sigas pensando igual, cuídate, besos.

**Saben el saber que les gusta lo que escribo me hace sentir muy bien, me encuentro un poco depre y bien estresada por la universidad y varias cosas más pero al leer los reviews me suben el animo y me dan fuerzas poder superar esta etapa negra de mi vida, gracias a todas.**

Sin más que decir… aquí les va el capi. Antes de escuchar quejas déjenme explicarles, se que el capi esta mega-corto pero no puedo incluir más en él, es como una especie de prologo para el que le sigue.

Capitulo 6

Se encontraba en el baño del tercer piso, allí Myrthle no le diría nada al verla llorando, ella no se burlaría. Allí estaba, sentada en una equina llorando en silencio. Había logrado escaparse de todos, en la tarde partiría a encontrarse con su padrino, siempre esperaba con ansias que llegara de visita, pero esta vez todo seria muy diferente. Al pensar en esto comenzó a llorar. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y por ella se apareció Harry con el mapa del merodeador en la mano y su varita en la otra, venia solo. Ella se le quedo en silencio con la mirada fija en él.

Ron y yo nos separamos para buscarte y luego me acordé del mapa – dijo Harry acercándose a ella lentamente – Todos te están buscando- hizo una pausa – dice Dumbledore que antes de que te vayas necesita hablar contigo – Se arrodilló frente a ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos y con sus dedos limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas – Herm, se lo que se siente, por favor no te cierres, no te cierres conmigo, déjame estar a tu lado – Hermione en ese momento se hecho en sus brazos y rompió en llanto.

¿Por qué Harry? Dime ¿por qué? – dijo mientras se aferraba más a su pecho. El no decía nada solo la abrazaba y a través de ese abrazó le expresaba que sentía igual que ella, que se sentía miserable por saberla en ese estado.

Herm – la llamó al sentir que se había calmado – Hermione – Herm se separó un poco para verlo a la cara – Dumbledore nos permitió acompañarte a Ron y a mí, claro solo si tú quieres aunque si tú no…

Sí Harry, no quiero estar sola, no ahora, no me dejes sola Harry – dijo Hermione abrazándose a su pecho nuevamente tomando a Harry de sorpresa, él le devolvió el abrazo mientras le acariciaba la espalda como si fuera muy frágil

Nunca Herm, nunca te dejaré siempre me tendrás a tu lado, siempre estaré ahí para ti no lo dudes. – la respuesta de Hermione fue abrazarse más fuerte a su pecho. Estuvieron así abrazados sin decirse nada hasta que Harry decidió que era hora de que fuera con Dumbledore – Herm, ya es hora, - dijo separándose un poco de ella y tomando su rostro en sus manos – debes ir a hablar con Dumbledore – ella solo asintió. Harry la ayudó a levantarse, se enjuago el rostro y se encaminaron hacia la puerta

Mientras tanto Draco se había encerrado a examinar los papeles que su hermana le había entregado, al ver rápidamente notó un nombre muy particular en la lista: Hermione Granger, posibles padres: vacío, no había ni un solo dato de los padres, no sabía que Hermione fuera adoptada, sin duda tenía que ser ella, todo encajaba, entonces había cometido un gran error con ella, ella era la Descendiente, su sangre era tan pura como la de él tal vez más, su apellido era de renombre, más que el suyo, pero no podía ser, no Hermione, si era ella y esa información llegaba a manos de Voldemort… estaría en peligro de muerte. Ella no podía ser hija de un mortifago, de ese en específico. Tomó los papeles y los guardó en un cofre que le había regalado su madre, su madre de solo acordarse… había decidido como iba a vengarse de Lucius, lo indispondría con Voldemort, lo haría arrastrarse como la mugrosa serpiente que era pero no les daría la vida de Hermione. Dejó todo bien cerrado y bajo a clase. Al pasar por el tercer piso vio como Hermione salía del baño de Myrthle iba de camino a donde ella cuando vio salir a Potter por la puerta, se detuvo en la esquina, sabía que ninguno de los dos lo había visto.

"_Maldita sea, que hace Potter con Hermione solos se supone que Weasel iba a acompañarlos" – _al pensar en esto golpeó la pared_ – "no, no puede haber algo entre ellos, no puede tener algo con ese imbecil" – _al ver como ella se apoyaba en el hombro de Harry y seguían su camino abrazados _– "No eso no puede ser" _En ese momento no se pudo negar más a la verdad, se había enamorado de Hermione Granger y lo que lo consumía en esos momentos eran unos celos devastadores.

Eran las 10:00 de la mañana al entrar al despacho de Dumbledore y Hermione ya estaba más calmada. Dumbledore al verlos entrar los invitó a sentarse.

Hermione, se que es una situación difícil por la cual estas atravesando así que solo quería que quedaras enterada de que serás excusada al igual que tus amigos de los exámenes finales por estar fuera del colegio. Por otro lado, se me ha pedido autorización por parte del Sr. Potter, el Sr. Weasley, la Srta. Weasley y la Srta. Lovegood que se les permita acompañarle a la ceremonia de esta noche y los días subsiguientes y he dado mi consentimiento, saldremos de aquí luego del almuerzo – dijo Dumbledore pausadamente mirándola por encima de sus espejuelos

Gracias profesor Dumbledore por todo esto – dijo Hermione sin mirarlo a los ojos, le agradecía que le hubiera permitido a sus amigos asistir al funeral de sus padres

Ahora, les agradeceré que les avisen a los señores Weasley y a la Srta. Lovegood que salimos a la 4:00 en punto. Nos encontraremos aquí en mi despacho – luego de esto se despidieron y ya en el pasillo, buscaron en el mapa a Ron, aparecía en la Sala Común de Gryffindor

Parece que se cansó de buscar – dijo Harry con una sonrisa en sus labios – Vamos a buscarlo. Hermione solo asintió como ida.

No, sabes que Harry, porque no vas tú y le avisas, yo iré a mi habitación y nos encontramos aquí afuera a las 3:30, todavía tengo que arreglar algunas cosas – dijo Hermione esperando que pudiera ir a su torre.

De acuerdo, nos encontramos aquí – dijo Harry para luego girar en sus talones e irse directo hacia su Sala Común

La verdad era que la vista de Hermione al ver el mapa había viajado buscando otro nombre y lo había encontrado, dando vueltas de un lado para el otro en su habitación se encontraba Draco Malfoy.

Reviews plis!!! Nos leemos pronto!

Hasta el próximo capi!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer**: Los personajes ya conocidos no son míos, los únicos dueños son Rowling y la Warner (N/A Claro que si me regalaran a Draco o a Harry no me molestaría jajaja)

**Advertencia: Este capi tienes escenas fuertes, o sea, contiene un Lemon, lee bajo tu propio riesgo. Es la primera vez que escribo uno pero era necesario para la trama de la historia.**

Les pido misericordia por mi terrible retraso quiero disculparme necesitaba tiempo para los últimos trabajos y los exámenes finales y luego de eso algunos arreglos que tuvimos que hacer en mi casa. Pero ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capi que espero que les guste. Por otro lado, estoy mega feliz porque termine mis exámenes y empecé mis vacaciones ahora hasta enero no regreso a la universidad.

Este va para todas mis lectoras: mLgM.MalFoyGrAnGer, PaolaLissete, cam.tz, Valeria Malfoy, Lizirien, silviota, Hermy.hphr, margara, Daniella, Hermy Malfoy.

**margara: **gracias, que bueno que te guste aquí les sigo.

**Valeria Malfoy**: gracias, me hace muy feliz que te guste, espero que te guste este también, cuídate tu también, besos.

**Hermy Malfoy:** aquí ya esta el capi, no es largo pero espero que te guste.

Bueno les dejo saber que ya vamos a la mitad de la historia y estoy terminando de escribir los últimos capis. Sin más que decir… aquí les va el capi.

Capitulo 7

Draco paseaba por todo su cuarto fuera de si por lo que había visto; "_Desde cuando tiene esas confianzas con ese tipo, y porque me importa tanto."_ No podía, no quería aceptar que se hubiera enamorado de Hermione, aunque ahora no lo encontraba tan descabellado, ella era perfecta, lo tenía todo, bonita, inteligente, de buen corazón, tenía un defecto amiga del maldito de Potter y las confianzas que se daban, enfurecido tomó un jarrón que había en la habitación y lo hizo pedazos contra la pared.

- Espero no hacerte enojar tanto como lo hizo ese jarrón – dijo Hermione que se encontraba recostada del marco de la puerta que se encontraba abierta – no quisiera terminar igual que el – dijo con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro – _¡Reparo!_ – dijo apuntando con su varita a los pedazos del jarrón que se encontraban en el piso. Rápidamente el jarrón apareció como nuevo – Se puede saber que te hizo el pobre jarrón, claro para andarme con cuidado y no hacer lo mismo – dijo divertida como miraba a Draco que se encontraba tieso en el medio de la habitación sin decir nada.

- Vaya – dijo volteándose a verla – ya dejaste de manosearte con Potter por los pasillos y te dignaste a venir acá – dijo mirándola con rabia

- ¿Perdón? – dijo Hermione sin creerse lo que estaba escuchando – ¿Se te acabó de fundir el cerebro o que? – preguntó cerrando la puerta de un solo golpe – ¿Qué diablos te pasa Draco?

- Eso te lo debería preguntar a ti – dijo Draco acercándose peligrosamente a Hermione que estaba roja del coraje – ¿Desde cuándo tienes tantas confianzas con Potter, ah… Hermione?- preguntó quedando frente a frente.

- No sé de que diablos estas hablando – dijo Hermione alzando la voz y con el ceño fruncido. No entendía que le sucedía a Draco, esa mañana se había comportado tan amable y ahora….

- ¿De qué estoy hablando?, pues estoy hablando de que te vi saliendo muy abrazada del imbecil ese del baño del tercer piso, de eso estoy hablando – dijo tomándola de los brazos y acercándola más a él. Hermione sintió que un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, haciéndola temblar en los brazos de Draco, algo de lo que él se dio cuenta y tuvo una sensación agradable, entonces recordó porque estaban así y se enfureció más, volviendo más fuerte su agarre.

- Auch, me lastimas imbecil, no sé que demonios te sucede pero entre Harry y yo no hay nada, solo somos buenos amigos, nada más – dijo tratando de soltarse del agarre.- y no entiendo que hago dándote explicaciones a ti.

- ¿Pues yo se que para él no eres solo su amiga? – dijo sin aflojar ni un poco su agarre que sintiera un poco de lo que el sentía en su corazón.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunto Hermione dejando de forcejear por soltarse sintiendo el aliento del chico en su cara, no había notado lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro.

- Por que soy hombre Hermione… y sé lo que le esta pasando a Potter – dijo calmándose y soltando un poco el agarre y con sus ojos cerrados apoyando su frente con la de la chica

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Hermione con los ojos cerrados, se sentía como hechizada por un ambiente extrañamente conocido.

- Porque a mi me sucede exactamente la misma maldita cosa – dijo y sin dejarla responder, la beso.

Sin saber como ni porque sentían ese deseo tan asfixiante de estar con el otro, por demostrar ese algo que ni ellos mismos estaban completamente seguros de saber, se entregaron por completo en ese beso. El beso fue poco a poco subiendo de intensidad. Draco con su lengua pidió permiso para entrar encontrando una respuesta afirmativa entró y exploró el interior de la boca de Hermione para luego entrar en guerra con la lengua de ella. Esto dio paso a que las manos Draco también exploraran la figura de Hermione.

Ese beso llevaba consigo una pasión y un desenfreno desbordante que ninguno de los dos entendía de donde había salido, era como si lo desearan desde hacia una eternidad. Ambos descubrieron que el sabor del otro no le era desconocido y sentían una nostalgia muy grande como si lo hubieran saboreado hacía ya mucho tiempo.

En ese momento, Hermione recordó su sueño, ese beso era igual que el del sueño, era el beso que compartía con aquel hombre, en ese instante vio como todo cambio, como todo lo que antes veía con neblina se aclaraba dejando ver como Harry y Draco cambiaban de lugares, ella se besaba con Draco y Harry los descubría, ella se interponía entre Draco y la espada, ella moría en los brazos de Draco, ella amaba a Draco… al igual que él a ella.

Al sentir las manos de Draco bajo su blusa dejo su mente en blanco no podía pensar en nada aunque quisiera. En ese momento sintió una superficie suave en su espalda no se había dado cuenta de que ya se hallaban en la cama y Draco había comenzado a desabrocharle la camisa. Casi sin poder trato de detenerlo cuando comenzó a besar su cuello.

- Draco… detente… esto no esta bien…va muy rápido - trataba de encontrar seguridad en sus palabras pero las encontraba más falsas que cualquier otra cosa, sabía que estaba sucediendo y no lo encontraba incorrecto - ah… por Merlín – exclamo al sentir algo irregular en la entrepierna del rubio.

- Te amo Hermione, te amo – dijo deteniéndose a mirarla a la cara, su voz se escuchaba como si se le fuera a ir la vida sino lo decía pronto – te amo como nunca amé ni amaré a nadie, eres lo que me mantiene vivo.

Hermione no lo podía creer, Draco la amaba, al igual que ella, la razón no le había permitido quitarse aquella venda de los ojos. La razón y el orgullo la habían alejado todo ese tiempo de él. Desde que compartían una misma Sala Común y tenían que dar rondas juntos, la barrera que ellos mismos habían construido se había ido deshaciendo poco a poco hasta ser inexistente. El había dado el primer paso, él se había acercado a ella y ahora estando entre sus brazos veía claramente, ese cosquilleo en su interior y como le latía el corazón más rápido cada vez que lo veía no era de rabia, esas salidas simultaneas de la Sala Común, esa búsqueda de su rostro cada mañana en el Gran Comedor, no era por que lo odiara, lo que su razón se negaba a aceptar, su cuerpo y su corazón se lo gritaban a viva voz, lo amaba, ahora lo recordaba todo, él era el amor de su vida, no solo de esta, de todas sus vidas, su alma gemela, por fin estarían juntos, por fin acabarían con la maldición impuesta en ellos que les impedía estar juntos, esta vez lo lograrían y sería para siempre. Sentía bajo sus manos el torso del hombre que amaba y se sentía anestesiada, por fin lograría estar así con él.

- Draco, yo… - dijo Hermione emocionada sintiendo como el rubio la miraba insistentemente – yo también te amo, te amo con toda mi alma…desde siempre

Al escuchar esto Draco se sintió el hombre más feliz sobre la Tierra y la besó con todo el amor y pasión que sentía por ella. Nuevamente sus manos viajaban todo su cuerpo quitando las prendas que le estorbaban a su paso, besaba cada centímetro de piel descubierta, le sabía a gloria, poco a poco la ropa fue desapareciendo hasta quedar solo las prendas interiores, él fijo su vista en sus senos y sonrió al ver como sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Se veía perfecta, cual diosa del amor, sus mejillas arreboladas sus labios hinchados por la presión de los besos, su pelo esparcido por la almohada, para él… ella era… simplemente… perfecta… y lo mejor, lo amaba y sería suya.

Draco la besó y comenzó a bajar una cadena de besos por su mandíbula, cuello, hasta llegar a sus senos mientras con un ágil movimiento de manos se deshacía de ese estorbo que los cubría. Tenía todo un espectáculo para él, con un destello de deseo en sus ojos y sus pezones endurecidos por la excitación, Hermione daba una imagen de una diosa gitana que embrujaba al hombre con verlo a los ojos. Llevó su boca a uno de ellos y lo saboreó mientras jugaba con el otro con sus dedos. Ella sintió un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo, ella se sentía que era demasiado para ella, y eso que él solo comenzaba. El había estado con otras chicas pero nunca se había sentido como con Hermione era como todo amplificado cada caricia, cada beso, los sentía al doble y quería que ella compartiera con él todo lo que el estaba sintiendo, la haría desfallecer de placer, la sacaría de este mundo y la llevaría a un lugar maravilloso. Dejo atrás sus pezones para ir bajando por su vientre deteniéndose en su ombligo introduciendo su lengua en el orificio, Hermione no aguanto más y gimió de placer, esto era lo que Draco había estado esperando al escucharla se apresuró a retirar la última prenda que la cubría, subió nuevamente y la besó robándole el aliento, se quitó la prenda que lo había estado torturando desde hacia buen rato y se acomodó entre sus piernas, la miro a los ojos

- ¿Herm, estas segura de que quieres que continué? – le preguntó entre jadeos con el poco control que le quedaba. Ella solo fue capaz de asentir ya que lo único que profería su boca eran gemidos de placer.

Al encontrar una respuesta afirmativa Draco se introdujo en ella, a ella se le escapó una queja de dolor y él sintió las uñas de la chica en su espalda, se mantuvo quieto por unos momentos en lo que ella se acostumbraba a él, el estar dentro de ella era como tocar el paraíso con las manos, estuvo a punto de terminar con solo estar dentro de ella, pero no se lo podía permitir, lo haría inolvidable, ella hizo un movimiento de caderas dándole a entender que podía continuar, entrelazó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del chico logrando un encuentro más íntimos provocando que un gemido ronco se escapara de los labios del rubio. El comenzó a moverse dentro de ella y Hermione lo acompañó con unos movimientos de cadera acoplándose a la perfección, habían estado hechos el uno para el otro, poco a poco fueron subiendo la intensidad Hermione repetía el nombre de Draco y él sentía que cada vez estaba más cerca del cielo, Hermione arqueó su espalda y comenzó a estremecerse sintiendo fuertes sacudidas en todo el cuerpo logrando dejarla en una especie de trance y sintió como algo explotaba dentro de su ser para que luego Draco cayera agotado sobre ella. Cuando recuperó la respiración salió de ella y se situó a su lado arrastrándola con él, ella se abrazó complacida a su pecho, sintiendo como él le daba pequeños besos en la frente.

- Eres… maravillosa – dijo Draco con una sonrisa en el rostro perlado de sudor

- Fue maravilloso – dijo Hermione apoyándose de lado para poder verlo a la cara con una sonrisa – Te amo Draco

- Y yo te amo a ti Hermione – dijo Draco acariciando su mejilla para luego pasar la mano a su nuca para acercarla a él – Por fin eres mía, y ahora será para siempre – luego de decir esto la beso con toda la pasión y el amor que sentía por ella. Cuando se separaron, ella se abrazó nuevamente a su pecho quedando completamente dormida.

**Reviews plis!!! Nos leemos pronto! **

**Hasta el próximo capi!!**

**PD: Les deseo de corazón una MUY ¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!! junto a sus familias y amigos. Ciao.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer**: Los personajes ya conocidos no son míos, los únicos dueños son Rowling y la Warner (N/A Claro que si me regalaran a Draco o a Harry no me molestaría jajaja)

Espero que se lo hayan pasado en grande en Navidad, en familia y muy contentos, yo la pasé de lo lindo con mi mami, ella es un éxito, es lo mejor que todas tenemos aunque a veces nos den ganas de… jajaja termínenlo ustedes, lo importante de estas fechas es pasarlo en familia y así lo hice, la pasé increíble y de corazón les deseo lo mismo a ustedes. Ahora les dejo un capi corto pero no sé por que los últimos capis (sí ya estamos entrando en los últimos capis) me han salido mas largos eso sé que será del agrado de algunas en especial, jaja. Bueno pues les deseo un Feliz Año Nuevo, que el año nuevo les traiga muchas cosas buenas y que a mí me traiga muchos reviews, jajaja. Ya fuera de bromas aunque si espero reviews ehh, espero que en este nuevo año que esta por comenzar, todos sus sueños se conviertan en realidades, bueno, corrección, los que son posibles porque a mí también me gustaría a Draco aquí junto a mí jajaja pero nada disfruten de las fechas, ya saben que alguna gente es amable solo en esta época del año. Bueno no sigo hablando, aquí les dejo las respuestas a los reviews y obvio el capi.

Este va para todas mis lectoras: mLgM.MalFoyGrAnGer, PaolaLissete, cam.tz, Valeria Malfoy, Lizirien, silviota, Hermy.hphr, margara, Daniella, Hermy Malfoy, Anny Malfoy.

**Anny Malfoy: **gracias, gracias, gracias jaja. Lo único que puedo decir es pues… que suerte la mía jajaja, espero no decepcionarte con lo que falta de historia y que te guste tanto como hasta ahora, espero leernos pronto. Cuídate y espero que tengas un feliz año nuevo.

**Valeria Malfoy:** Me alegra que te guste, gracias por los elogios jaja, me hace muy feliz ver que les gusta la historia. Espero que hayas tenido un día de Navidad muy bonito y espero que tengas un feliz año nuevo. Cuídate mucho. Besos

**PaolaLissete:** Pues estoy muy bien espero que tu igual, por eso no te preocupes no digo que no me encanta recibir reviews pero entiendo que no escriban todo el tiempo, todos tenemos vidas que vivir ¿no? Por otro lado, gracias por subirme el ego jajaja no de verdad, me hace extremadamente feliz que te guste mi historia, esa es la meta y satisfacción para cualquier escritor, bueno espero que este capi sea también de tu agrado es el ultimo capi por decir de esta extensión todos los demás serán algo más largos, mejor ya me callo y por ultimo te deseo un feliz año nuevo y que se cumplan todos tus sueños en este nuevo año. Bye. Cuídate mucho.

Sin más que decir… aquí les va el capi, espero que les guste.

Capitulo 8

Hermione despertó. "_Quien lo pensaría de ti Hermione, tus padres acaban de morir y tu soñando cosas que nunca pasaran_, trato de moverse y no pudo,_ un momento esta no es mi habitación_, al virarse se encontró con una mirada de ojos grises y con una sonrisa sincera en los labios del rubio.

- Hola preciosa – dijo Draco al verla, se veía tan hermosa que no la podía dejar de mirar, hacia un rato que se había levantado y se había dedicado solo a observarla. Estaba apoyado en un codo para quedar de lado, con el torso desnudo y el pelo desordenado se veía más guapo que de costumbre. – Se inclinó hacia ella y la besó. Fue un beso suave, tierno, sutil, simplemente una unión de labios. Al separarse fue él quien habló – te veías tan hermosa durmiendo que habría sido un pecado despertarte – dijo con una sonrisa jugando con el pelo de la chica. Ante esta contestación ella solo sonrió

- No puedo creer que hayamos… - comenzó a decir sonrojada

- ¿… hecho el amor?, porque eso fue lo que hicimos, el amor – completó él mirándola fijamente

- Me siento la peor de las hijas, acaban de morir mis padres y yo estoy …

- Con el hombre al que amas y que te ama con locura – dijo él con una sonrisa en los labios

- Te amo – fue lo único que ella pudo responder

- Ya lo sabia – dijo él con autosuficiencia

- Arrogante – dijo ella con una sonrisa, aun sabiendo que lo había dicho de broma se hizo el ofendido

- ¿Cómo me puedes llamar de esa forma? – dijo él con burla – tendrá que hacer algo para remediar el daño señorita.

- ¿Qué le parece… esto? – dijo Hermione que le seguía el juego, en ese momento se levantó y quedó sobre él quien la abrazó por la cintura, aprisionándola contra él, en ese momento lo besó apasionadamente.

- Vaya, de ahora en adelante, si ese va a ser la forma de remediarlo puedes ofenderme cuando quieras – dijo Draco que había quedado sin aliento, ante esta respuesta ella solo se echo a reír. El era el único que la ayudaba a olvidarse de lo que le estaba sucediendo, era su luz al final del túnel. En ese momento Draco notó que algo brillaba en el cuello de la chica, un dije, y toda su alegría, humor y tranquilidad se vino abajo, cosa de la cual Hermione se dio cuenta

- ¿Qué pasa Draco? – dijo Hermione temerosa

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? – pregunto muy serio señalando al dije que tenía en el cuello

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas, por qué te pones así? – dijo llevándose la mano al dije

- ¿Hermione, de donde lo sacaste? – dijo Draco levantándose de la cama y poniéndose los pantalones no podía creerlo, entonces si era ella, no, no podía ser ella, la vida no podía hacerle eso. Se levantó de la cama y fue hasta el cofre donde tenía todo lo relacionado con lo del descendiente. Ella seguía sentada en la cama muy confundida, _¿Por qué se pone así por un simple dije?_

- ¿Por qué te pones así por un simple dije? – pregunto confundida

- Porque no es un simple dije – dijo Draco molesto buscando entre los papeles – te pregunte que dónde lo conseguiste

- Papá me lo dio antes de que subiera al tren de vuelta a Hogwarts, dijo que decían que se me debía entregar al cumplir la mayoría de edad acá.

- ¿Decían? – preguntó temeroso mientras daba con el papel donde estaba escrita la profecía y el dibujo del colgante

-Fue lo que dejó dicho en una carta mi verdadera madre cuando me dejó con los Granger para… salvarme – dijo Hermione confundida, nunca le había contado eso a nadie

- ¿Entonces eres tú? – dijo pasándose una mano por la cabeza – ¿Por qué tenías que ser tú? – dijo exasperado, hablando para si – Maldita sea – dándole una patada a una pila de ropa acercándose a la ventana

- ¿Qué te pasa, Draco? Háblame – dijo ella asustada levantándose envuelta en la sabana y acercándose a él. Draco no dijo nada solo le dio el papel que tenia en las manos y ella lo leyó en voz alta

"_El descendiente de la unión del bien y el mal,_

_consigo traerá una historia pasada,_

_escrita al cuello en verde esmeralda,_

_esperará escondido hasta que el momento llegue,_

_cuando se defina cual reinará,_

_luz u oscuridad,_

_el descendiente se encargará _

_de cual sea el que gane,_

_prevalezca la luz, a través de la mezcla pura de la sangre."_

- ¿Qué es esto? – fue lo único que Hermione pudo articular, junto al escrito había un dije idéntico al suyo – No… debe de haber un error, no puede ser, Draco esto es un error – dijo con una sonrisa de sorpresa en el rostro acercándose a Draco. En el momento Draco se separó de ella.

- Voldemort te esta buscando… te quiere ver muerta al igual que Potter… Lucius me ha dado la tarea de buscarte, sabían que estabas en Hogwarts, en tu último año mi tarea era encontrarte y entregarte para que la profecía no se cumpla – dijo Draco volteándose para verla a la cara con los ojos enrojecidos por la rabia y las lagrimas que se agolpaban allí tratando de salir.

- Tú… tú sabias que… yo… - dijo retrocediendo lejos de él con mucha seriedad y miedo reflejado en su rostro

- NO – dijo abrazándose a ella – lo acabo de descubrir Hermione, créeme, al ver que llevabas el dije… yo… no dejaré que nada te pase, diré que no te encontré, que deben haberse equivocado… no estabas aquí

- Pero te matarán Draco… sabrán que les mentiste y te matarán – dijo Hermione ahora con los ojos llenos de lagrimas – sabes que se darán cuenta

- No me importa morir sabiéndote a salvo, si muero nunca sabrán que eras tú – dijo Draco separándose de ella para verla al rostro y enjuagarle las lagrimas que ya caían por su rostro

- Noooo – dijo Herm abrazándose a él nuevamente – no soportaría perderte a ti también

- Entiéndelo Hermione, si te pasa algo yo no tendría razón para vivir – dijo viéndola a los ojos – eres mi todo – dijo tomándole el rostro cubriendo sus mejillas

- Y tú no entiendes que a mí me sucede lo mismo, para que vivir si no voy a estar contigo, para que vivir si pierdo lo único que me queda – al escucharla decir esto la besó sabiendo que ese podía ser uno de los últimos besos que se dieran sino el último.

No sabían el error que habían cometido, el cuadro de la entrada había sido abierto, alguien se marchaba siendo consumido por el odio, había escuchado parte de la conversación jurando que se vengaría.

**Reviews plis!!! Nos leemos pronto! **

**Hasta el próximo capi!!**

**PD¡¡¡¡¡Feliz Año Nuevo 2007 !!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer**: Los personajes ya conocidos no son míos, los únicos dueños son Rowling y la Warner (N/A Claro que si me regalaran a Draco o a Harry no me molestaría jajaja)

Espero que se lo hayan pasado de lo lindo en esa despedida de año porque yo sí… jajaja, de corazón les deseo lo mismo a ustedes. Ahora, aquí les dejo un capi bastante largo, mi regalo del Día de los Reyes Magos. Espero que les traiga muchas cosas, lo que desean, yo ya les pedí que me traiga muchos reviews y a Draco y a Harry, a ver si me los traen, jajaja Bueno no sigo hablando, aquí les dejo las respuestas a los reviews y obvio el capi.

Este va para todas mis lectoras: mLgM.MalFoyGrAnGer, PaolaLissete, cam.tz, Valeria Malfoy, Lizirien, silviota, Hermy.hphr, margara, Daniella, Hermy Malfoy, Anny Malfoy.

**Anny Malfoy: **sip, si que los escucharon aquí te dejo el capi que lo explica casi todo. Espero que te guste. Ciao. Cuidate y Feliz Día de Reyes

**Daniella Malfoy:** Me alegra tanto que te guste y aquí te dejo el capi. Cuídate mucho. Feliz Día de Reyes.

**margara:** Eso es lo que me encanta escuchar jaja Espero que este surta el mismo efecto jaja Bye. Cuídate mucho y Feliz Día de los Reyes.

Sin más que decir… aquí les va el capi, espero que les guste, ya falta poquito para el final.

Capitulo 9

Eran las 4:10 y Hermione, al igual que Dumbledore, no aparecía, algo muy raro en ella, ya que siempre era bien puntual y ella había dicho a las 3:30.

- Oye Harry¿no crees que le haya pasado nada o si? – pregunto Ron parado al lado de Harry frente a la gárgola junto con Ginny y Luna, los únicos que faltaban eran Dumbledore y Hermione

- No creo Ron – dijo Ginny tornando los ojos

- ¿Crees que deberíamos ir a buscarla? – dijo Ron a Harry ignorando los comentarios de su hermana

- Ya déjala en paz Ron, tal vez necesite estar a solas un rato y ustedes todo el tiempo tras de ella, denle espacio si – dijo plantándose frente a ambos chicos llamando su atención

- Hola chicos – dijo Herm que acababa de llegar

- ¿Dónde estabas?, nos tenia preocupados Herm – dijo Harry acercándose a Hermione al igual que Ron

- Estaba… en mi Sala Común… me quede dormida y… no me di cuenta de la hora – dijo Herm mirando hacia un punto lejano, no podía verlos a los ojos odiaba mentirles pero por otro lado lo que les decía era cierto solo obviaba algunos… detalles.

- Ya chicos, déjenla en paz – dijo Ginny acercándose a Herm. En ese momento apareció Dumbledore.

- Buenas tardes chicos, lamento la demora pero tenía asuntos que no podían esperar – dijo mirando que no faltaba nadie – nos vamos

- Si – dijeron todos

- Bueno síganme – dicho esto todos entraron al despacho donde los esperaba el transportador

Ya habían pasado tres días, ese día sería el entierro de los padres de Hermione, había estado en contacto con ella por cartas pero no era lo mismo.

Draco no podía creer lo que le estaba ocurriendo había vuelto a sentirse vivo y ahora de ese sueño en el que había participado se tornaba en pesadilla, encontraba el amor y lo perdía al mismo tiempo, no podía continuar con ella, su padre descubriría la verdad algún día y era mejor que no supiera donde estaba, siempre la cuidaría pero de lejos sin que ella lo supiera.

Iba caminando por los pasillos sin rumbo fijo sin darse cuenta había llegado a su antigua Sala Común decidió entrar y ver a su hermana, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, ya lo había hecho seguido esos tres días que Hermione había pasado fuera, ella lo escuchaba y le daba apoyo era la única familia que le quedaba porque el ya no consideraba a Lucius parte de él. Estaba entrando por el cuadro cuando escuchó voces conocidas en la sala y decidió quedarse oculto para saber de que hablaban

- La sorpresita que se llevará la sangre-sucia esa – dijo Pansy con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro sentándose en el antebrazo del sofá donde estaba sentado Jack Spencer, Draco no lo soportaba – sabes de cierta forma el Señor Oscuro le hará un favor al ayudarla a reencontrarse nuevamente con sus asquerosos padres.

- Si, no puedo creer que fueran tan estupidos, no sospecharon ni en un momento, el plan va a la perfección – dijo Spencer riéndose sonoramente

- Baja la voz Spencer – dijo Pansy

¿De qué hablan? – preguntó Blaise que acababa de bajar de los dormitorios

- De lo bien que va el plan – dijo Pansy levantándose a ir a la barra y servir tres copas de whiskey de fuego

- Pansy – le reclamó Spencer mirando a Zabini

- No te preocupes, Zabini es de confianza – dijo mientras entregaba a cada uno sus copas – sin lugar a dudas el Señor Oscuro conoce muy bien a estos imbeciles, son tan predecibles – dijo con sorna – Mueren los padres de su querida, querida amiga… ¿qué sucede? No la pueden dejar sola… no… tienen que ir con ella… acompañar a la maldita asquerosa esa – dijo esto último con mucha rabia, con asco. - ¿a dónde la acompañaran? Se preguntarán – dijo aguantando la risa – pues al funeral, lejos de la protección de Hogwarts, justo el lugar perfecto para acabar con Potter y con esos estupidos…

- "_No puede ser, en pocas horas sería el entierro, tengo que ir a avisarle a Hermione, corren peligro" _pensó Draco debía salir de allí. Se volteó para dirigirse a la salida pero…

- Malfoy¿cómo estas? pero ¿qué haces aquí? ven entra – dijo Goyle con una sonrisa morbosa en la cara. Draco trató de escapar pero fue inútil. Al escuchar esto todos guardaron silencio y voltearon hacia la entrada para ver llegar a Crabbe y Goyle entrando a Malfoy agarrado de ambos brazos arrastrándolo hasta el centro de la sala donde estaban todos reunidos

- Vaya, vaya, Draco – dijo Pansy con su voz de hielo negando con la cabeza – no sabes que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones detrás de las puertas – dijo mirándolo con odio. Draco no entendía el comportamiento de los que estaban allí, Pansy nunca le hablaba así y Crabbe y Goyle nunca se atrevían a tocarlo. – Sabes Draco, pensé que de verdad eras inteligente pero demostraste ser el mayor imbecil de todos.

- ¿De qué estas hablando Parkinson? Ustedes quienes se creen, suéltenme – dijo Draco forcejeando por liberarse

- Draco, vete enterando que ya tú no das órdenes aquí. Tu reinado… acabó – dijo Pansy acariciando con un dedo la quijada del chico para luego abofetearlo con fuerza – esto es lo mínimo que te mereces. ¿Sabes…? – dijo antes de soltar una carcajada – tu mismo firmaste la sentencia de muerte de tu amorcito… y la tuya también – dijo ahora muy seria – fue tan linda su despedida de la otra tarde – Draco abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y empalideció "_Lo saben todo" _pensó – si no le hubieras hecho esa terrible confesión – dijo haciendo puchero – el Señor Oscuro nunca se habría enterado de que ella era la descendiente – Draco no lo podía creer Pansy lo había espiado, lo había descubierto todo y ahora Voldemort lo sabía. – y no sabes con cuanto placer le comunique que era ella – le dijo en un susurro al oído.

Draco sintió como toda la sangre del cuerpo le hervía, la rabia que sentía estaba a punto de explotar. Tenía que salir de allí, salir de Hogwarts y buscar a Hermione. Forcejeó nuevamente con sus captores, fue inútil. Paseó su vista por la sala no había nadie más que ellos: Spencer, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy y… Blaise, él era su única esperanza. Lo miró a los ojos y vio lo que creyó ser un asentimiento, en ese momento una luz salió de la varita de Blaise dándole a Spencer dejándolo inconciente, lo mismo que a Pansy mientras que Draco, en el momento de confusión, logró golpear a sus captores, recuperar su varita y con ayuda de Blaise, dejarlos inconcientes.

- Blaise… yo …- no le salían las palabras

- No te preocupes amigo… sabes, ya le tenía ganas a estos cuatro hacía tiempo pero no solo lo he hecho por ayudarte, vamos, tenemos que avisarles – dijo tomando su capa del perchero dejando atónito a Draco - ¿Qué?

- ¿Dijiste tenemos? – dijo Draco caminando hacia él

- Si, tenemos, por que me vas a acompañar¿no?

- ¿A dónde vas tú?

- Si no lo sabias Ginny también iba en el grupo, ella también corre peligro

- ¿La Weasley? – dijo más confundido que antes

- Sí Ginny Weasley, salgo con ella desde principios de año de acuerdo

- ¿Y todo lo de las "fiestas privadas" que fue?

- Quería saber por quien estabas clavado pero ya lo sé, vamonos – dijo tomándolo por la túnica y saliendo de la Sala Común hacia la salida del Colegio. No podían aparecerse ni desaparecerse en Hogwarts pero ya en Hogsmade era otra cosa, llegarían a Hogsmade y se aparecerían en el cementerio, no quedaba mucho tiempo.

Hermione esos días había extrañado mucho a Draco, le hubiera gustado que estuviera allí junto a ella, por lo menos tenía a sus amigos, sino se habría vuelto loca al tener que enfrentar aquello sola.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Flash Back&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dumbledore los había dejado en la casa de su padrino, en cuanto lo vio se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y corrió a abrazarlo

Cálmate pequeña, calma – dijo abrazándola fuertemente – se que esto es bien fuerte pero tu lo eres más, no te puedes dejar vencer, ahora más que nunca debes luchar, luchar por ellos – dijo separándose un poco de ella para verla a los ojos. Ella se limpió las lagrimas y asintió con la cabeza

Tienes razón padrino, tienes razón – dijo abrazándose a él

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&End Flash Back&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que había llegado, todo lleno de reporteros queriendo tomar sus expresiones, su sentir acerca de la muerte de sus padres

- "_Mi sentir y cual creen que será, idiotas"_ Su padrino había prohibido la presencia de la prensa durante el sepelio pidiendo privacidad. Que bueno que los chicos estaban con ella sino no habría podido soportarlo, ahora venia el momento más difícil, el entierro. En dos horas. Dos horas.

- Diablos, nunca se me había hecho tan largo el camino a Hogsmade – decía Blaise mientras caminaba rápidamente casi corriendo hacia la entrada del pueblo

- Es cierto, debe ser la ansiedad por llegar, ya debe de haber empezado el entierro. Espero que lleguemos a tiempo – dijo Draco muy serio. A lo lejos se veía la entrada del pueblo – ya llegamos. Aquí ya deberíamos poder irnos sin problemas

- De acuerdo, nos aparecemos en el cementerio – dijo Blaise. En ese momento ambos se concentraron y aparecieron en el cementerio. A lo lejos se veía mucha gente reunida rodeando algo – son ellos. Mira – dijo señalando a los limites del tumulto – … esto esta lleno de aurores, se va a formar una grande Draco, tenemos que avisarles y sacarlas de aquí

Tratando de pasar desapercibidos llegaron a donde estaban todos reunidos, Draco se acercó a Hermione ya que sus amigos estaban un poco alejados por la gran cantidad de personas que había y Blaise trató de acercarse a Ginny, mas le fue imposible ya que iba al lado de Potter y de su hermano _"Maldita sea"_ pensó Blaise.

- Draco¿qué haces aquí? – dijo Hermione con los ojos llorosos, sorprendida al verlo allí, rápido buscó a sus amigos pero no los encontró

- Hermione, aquí corren peligro – dijo Draco a Herm por lo bajo – La muerte de tus padres era un paso para el plan de Voldemort, todo esto es un montaje, los quería sacar de Hogwarts para atacar y acabar con Potter, debes salir de aquí – dijo tomándola por el codo

- ¿Qué dices… no puede ser? – dijo Herm, ahora todo encajaba

- Eso no es todo amor, Pansy nos escuchó hablando el otro día y se lo contó todo a Voldemort – dijo apretando su agarre – Herm, ya Voldemort sabe quien eres y sabe de nosotros, tengo que sacarte de aquí – Hermione ahora lo entendía todo, miró a su alrededor, toda esa gente, iban a morir si no la sacaban de allí, pero como lo explicaban

Al mismo tiempo Blaise había logrado captar la atención de Ginny que al verlo se sorprendió y decidió ir atrás para poder hablar con él

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Ginny alto y claro

- Tenemos que salir de aquí Ginny, todo esto es un montaje de Voldemort para encontrarse con Granger y con Potter fuera de Hogwarts, va haber una guerra aquí

- ¿Qué? – dijo sorprendida sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba

- Lo que oyes tenemos que sacar a todos de aquí – dijo Blaise tomándola de la mano

- ¿Cómo?

- No lo se – En ese momento se escuchó una explosión

- Creo que ya es demasiado tarde para irnos de aquí – dijo Ginny viendo temerosa a Blaise quien la abrazó en ese mismo instante.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Draco ahora todo encaja, pero hay tanta gente como hacemos – en ese momento escucharon la explosión – Ya es tarde Draco, ya es demasiado tarde – dijo con pesadumbre

&&&&&&&&&&&

- Oye, no sabía que fueran tan conocidos, estamos tan lejos de Herm que apenas la veo – dijo Harry levantando la cabeza mirando hacia donde estaba Hermione – Oye Ron¿qué hace Malfoy junto a Hermione – preguntó Harry hecho una furia viendo como Malfoy le hablaba en secreto algo al oído a Hermione

- ¿Qué? – Ron se viró tan rápido que por poco se cae - ¿Qué hace ese idiota aquí? –preguntó molesto – Oye Ginny¿tú sabes algo de esto? – Al no escuchar respuesta buscó con la mirada a su hermana y la encontró… hablando con Zabini - ¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí? – preguntó sin comprender nada. Luna no decía nada solo miraba la situación sin mostrar ningún sentimiento, ella si entendía todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Chicos deberíamos prepararnos, algo no muy bueno esta por suceder. – dijo Luna con la mirada perdida hacia los árboles de lo lejos, mientras un viento soplaba con furia haciendo que el cabello de Luna se moviese incontrolable, imperceptible para los demás.

- ¿Qué dices Luna? – pregunto Ron mirando hacia el mismo lugar que Luna. En ese momento ocurrió la explosión y se vieron a lo lejos la fila de mortifagos caminando hacia su encuentro y dirigiéndolos a todos frente a ellos iba Voldemort.

- Maldición, es Voldemort, de seguro planeó todo esto – dijo Harry dijo tocándose la cicatriz

La gente no entendía que sucedía pero entre Hermione, los demás y los aurores los convencieron de que alejarse era lo mejor. La batalla estaba por comenzar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Blaise algunos miembros de la Orden entre ellos, Tonks, Lupin y Ojoloco y los demás aurores estaban listos, varita en mano, a que todo comenzara.

- Vaya, vaya nos vemos de nuevo Potter, como los últimos siete años, a final de curso – dijo Voldemort al llegar a una distancia prudente – esa tradición se termina hoy – El cielo comenzó a nublarse

- Vamos a terminar esto de una vez Voldemort – dijo Harry con mucha rabia

- No, todavía no – dijo volteándose a ver a Hermione – Así que tu eres la mocosa de Stella y el traidor de Marcus – la miró de arriba abajo – No puedo creer que no te haya reconocido antes, eres igual que la infeliz de tu madre, esa traidora de la sangre – dijo con asco. Todos los aurores y los de la Orden sabían a quienes se refería, Stella Cattrall y Marcus Paolini, todos estaban bien asombrados, sus amigos igual.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Voldemort? – preguntó Hermione con rabia, logrando que apareciera una mueca en los labios de Voldemort, lo más parecido a una sonrisa

- ¿Qué que quiero de ti? – dio una carcajada – tu vida… viva eres un peligro para mi causa – Voldemort le apuntó con la varita a Hermione pero Draco se interpuso

- No dejaré que le hagas daño Voldemort – dijo Draco

- Vaya, vaya, entonces si era cierto, eres un traidor, se te encargó encontrarla y traerla a mí, no revolcarte con ella – dijo Voldemort furioso – si no fuera por la fiel Srta. Parkinson no me habría enterado que eras tú, Hermione Paolini, la descendiente – dijo extendiendo sus brazos hacia el aire en son de burla – lastima que la profecía nunca se cumplirá porque los dos morirán esta noche, los dos igual que como murieron los traidores de tus padres, _Hermione_ – dijo con voz tenebrosa y una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Eso lo veremos, no voy a permitir que ocurra lo mismo que con mi madre – dijo Draco apretando aun más su varita.

- Aquella espía no se merecía otra muerte que la que tuvo – dijo y todos quedaron asombrados, Narcisa Black una auror, una espía.

- Basta de platicas Voldemort, acabemos con esto – dijo Harry parándose frente a Voldemort. La batalla comenzó

- No sabia que tenias tantas ansias de ver nuevamente a tus padres Potter – dijo mientras un rayo de luz salía de su varita dando contra una lapida que quedo pulverizada – que pena y pensar que ese pudiste haber sido tú – dijo Voldemort mirando donde antes había estado la lapida

Los demás estaban en plena lucha con los mortifagos, después de unas horas de lucha ya los tenían casi todos controlados, habían bastantes muertos de ambas partes al cabo de un rato de haber empezado la batalla había llegado Dumbledore con más aurores de apoyo y habían logrado controlarlos, ahora todo dependía de la batalla que se estaba dando entre Voldemort y Harry, ya agotados por la batalla, Voldemort tuvo un descuido del cual Harry se aprovechó y logró acabarlo cumpliendo así con la profecía, el bien había triunfado. Harry cayó de rodillas agotado, lo había vencido.

Harry dejó que su vista viajará por todo el lugar habían varios heridos y bastantes muertos de ambas partes pero lo que captó su atención fue ver a Lucius ir acercándose a Malfoy que acababa de vencer a otro mortifago, la presencia de Lucius Malfoy no podía ser para algo bueno, rápidamente trató de levantarse pero las fuerzas le fallaban.

- Eres un traidor – dijo Lucius logrando que su hijo se volteara a verle – ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarnos y ponerlos sobre aviso?

- Porque yo no soy como tú, ni Ariana ni yo – dijo buscando su varita, se le había caído al acabar con el último mortifago, estaba desprotegido

- Ya lo sabía, ustedes salieron igual de inútiles que su madre pero esto lo vas a pagar, te haré sufrir lo indecible, morirás lentamente para que puedas ver como mato a la maldita sangre sucia – dijo al momento que levantaba su varita contra Draco, de su varita salió un rayo de luz azul sin haber emitido ni un sonido.

Draco cerró los ojos de seguro le daría de lleno, tenia una pierna herida y estaba sin varita se le había caído al acabar con el último mortifago, no le daría tiempo a escapar de él, sabía que Potter la defendería y no dejaría que su padre le hiciera daño, su último pensamiento sería para ella "_Te Amo Hermione"_

En ese momento sintió que alguien se aferraba a él, abrió los ojos para ver que había sido Hermione quien se había interpuesto, vio que una luz verde lo cubría, solo a él, salía de la piedra que Hermione llevaba al cuello, sintió el calido aliento de Hermione en su cuello y escuchó _Por amor a ti, mi vida entrego, por amor a ti mi vida sacrifico _y luego un pequeño quejido de dolor. La luz verde que lo cubría salió en forma de rayo y dio de lleno a Lucius dejándole una marca en la palma de la mano

- Nooooo – dijo abrazando a Hermione que en ese mismo momento perdía la habilidad de sostenerse en sus piernas cayendo frágilmente en los brazos de Draco.

Lucius gritaba del dolor sosteniendo su muñeca Harry no entendía que le sucedía pero lo había visto lanzar un hechizo en ese momento le lanzó un hechizo a Lucius dejándolo inconciente pero fue muy tarde, ya había hecho el daño, cuando escuchó el grito de Malfoy volteo a verlo y vio a Hermione en sus brazos, ella se había interpuesto entre el rayo y Malfoy _¿Por qué?_ Harry perdió la fuerza en las piernas y cayó de bruces al suelo, Hermione estaba mal herida o… muerta. Draco desesperado trataba de reanimar a Hermione que estaba inconciente. Todos poco a poco se fueron acercando, nadie se esperaba esto, nadie entendía que había pasado, que había sido aquello. Hermione poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos.

- Draco, te… amo Draco… y… - Hermione sabía cual era el final de esa historia. Lo había soñado muchas veces.

- No lo digas Hermione… esto no se puede repetir , no se va a repetir, tú te vas a salvar – Draco sabía muy bien lo que le seguía a esas palabras, las había vivido en sueños todas las noches los últimos meses

- Draco, ya es… tar- de no- lo voy a lo-lograr - su rostro mostraba el dolor que estaba sintiendo, por lo menos sabía que él estaba a salvo.- Lucius ya no podrá hacerte daño, siempre cuidaré de ti.

- No digas eso, todo va estar bien, ya lo verás, todo va a estar bien – Harry no podía creer lo que veía, a decir verdad, ninguno de los presentes lo podía creer, para Harry, Ron y Blaise era revivir el sueño que habían estado teniendo desde principio de curso, el sueño, más bien, la pesadilla vuelta realidad.

- Draco – dijo posando una mano en la mejilla del chico que la tomó desesperado y besó su palma, sus manos temblaban, él temblaba completo sabiendo lo que se avecinaba – tú lo sabes, nue-nuestro a-amor… será e-eterno…- al decir esto una lagrima corrió por su mejilla pero tenía una sonrisa en los labios, soltó un quejido de dolor – De-déjame llevarme un beso tuyo… con-conmigo – suplicó en un susurro, Draco con los ojos llenos de lagrimas la besó con todo el amor que sentía por ella que le estaba desgarrando el alma, ese beso le llevó el aliento dejándola como dormida en los brazos de su amado.

- Nooooo… Hermione… respóndeme, responde maldita sea, no me hagas esto, alguien ayúdeme, hay que llevarla a San Mungo, hay que llevarla a San Mungo – decía Draco desesperado en ese momento todos reaccionaron y decidieron hacer lo que él decía aunque algunos lo creían ya, un caso perdido.

¿Fin¿Qué me dicen lo termino aquí?

**Reviews plis!!! Nos leemos pronto! **

**Hasta el próximo capi!!**

**PD¡¡¡¡¡Feliz Día de Reyes!!!!! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamer**: Los personajes ya conocidos no son míos, los únicos dueños son Rowling y la Warner (N/A Claro que si me regalaran a Draco o a Harry no me molestaría jajaja)

Como pudieron algunas creer que lo dejaría ahí… era broma. Como lectora detesto que los escritores hacen eso así que como dice el dicho: No le hagas a otros lo que no te gusta que te hagan a ti. Espero que se lo hayan pasado en grande en estas fiestas y que hayan recibido todo lo que pidieron a Santa y a los Reyes. Lamentablemente a mí no me trajeron todo lo que quería… no me trajeron ni a Draco ni a Harry verdad que son malvados jajaja Acá en mi país todavía nos queda celebración. Somos un país fiestero que se le va hacer jaja Me quedan lo que llamamos "Las Octavitas" y después comienzan las clases de nuevo ( ya me deprimí de solo pensarlo) Pero bueno, aquí les dejo el capi que lo explica todo ya cada vez nos acercamos más al final y me dan ganas de llorar. Mejor no sigo hablando, aquí les dejo las respuestas a los reviews y obvio el capi.

Este va para todas mis lectoras: mLgM.MalFoyGrAnGer, PaolaLissete, cam.tz, Valeria Malfoy, Lizirien, silviota, Hermy.hphr, margara, Daniella, Hermy Malfoy, Anny Malfoy, Mia Malfoy, Ayelén, Kayra.

**Anny Malfoy: **Eso es lo que me encanta escuchar jaja Es una de mis expresiones favoritas. Espero que éste surta el mismo efecto jaja. Aquí se explica todo lo que pasó. Bye. Cuídate.

**Valeria Malfoy:** Espero que la hayas pasado de lujo en tu viaje Pues ya ves dos capis seguidos ese fue regalo de las fiestas jaja Me alegra mucho que te guste y aquí te dejo el capi, obvio no lo podía dejar así jaja, ni yo me lo perdonaría. Cuídate mucho y espero leernos pronto. Ciao.

**margara:** Ay Margara, parece que me conoces todos mis amigos me dicen así jiji Por las bromas claro jaja Aquí le sigo con el capi que lo explica todo. Espero que te guste. Bye.

**Kayra: **Otra lectora, tengo otra lectora jeje. Me hace muy feliz que te guste mi historia me levantan el animo súper rápido de la depre Sorry si te confundiste en alguna parte trate de escribir lo más claro posible pero soy humana y me equivoco jajaja Espero que te siga gustando el fic y gracias por lo deseos yo también te deseo lo mejor Aquí te dejo el capi. Ciao.

**Ayelén: **ehhhhhhhhhhh!! Otra lectora. Que súper. Claro que lo iba a seguir solo era una pequeña broma, faltan muchas cosas que aclarar. Bueno ya no tienes que esperar para saber que le sigue, aquí te dejo el capi. Besos. Espero que te guste

**Mia Malfoy: **Hola que bueno que te guste, estoy feliz una lectora más. Espero que te siga gustando la historia y no decepcionarte más adelante. Aquí la sigo, bye.

**Cam.tz: **me hace muy feliz que te guste mi fic. No sabes lo que me emociona saber que aunque no es tu pareja favorita te gusta, eso quiere decir que estoy haciendo algo bien no? jaja Por lo de matar a Herm sé a lo que te refieres (pobre herm jaja) lo he leído en varios fics. Al igual que a ti, a mí no me gustan mucho las historias tristes no sé si lo mencioné antes pero soy bien llorona jaja Aún así ya veremos que pasa en la historia. Bueno no digo más ahora le sigo.

Sin más que decir… aquí les va el capi, espero que les guste, ya falta poquito para el final.

Capitulo 10

Luego de lo ocurrido transportaron rápidamente a todos los heridos a San Mungo, en parte la pesadilla había terminado pero para otros apenas comenzaba. Draco no se estaba quieto para que lo atendieran y tuvieron que dormirlo para poder llevarlo a curarle las heridas. Al llegar al hospital descubrieron que Hermione aun seguía viva, en estado crítico, pero viva. Pasaron varias semanas antes de que Draco despertara y cuando lo hizo lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por Hermione. En ese momento en el cuarto se hallaban el sanador y Dumbledore junto a una enfermera.

- ¿Dónde esta¿Cómo sigue? Dígame algo – dijo desesperado agarrando del cuello de la camisa al sanador que se acercó a revisarlo

- La Srta. Granger aun no despierta, tanto ella como la criatura se encuentran en grave peligro pero hemos logrado estabilizarlos, el hechizo ocasionó una serie de hemorragias internas muy prolongadas, ha sido increíble el aguante de ambos, sobre todo la criatura por solo tener unas semanas de gestación, lo que nos queda esperar a que reaccione para ver si hay daños – dijo el sanador calmadamente mientras soltaba su camisa de las manos de Draco, tomó su carpeta y comenzó a anotar los datos – Ahora si me disculpan – dijo antes de retirarse. Draco se había quedado pasmado.

- Sr. Malfoy, su hermana desea verlo – dijo Dumbledore a Draco que aun no salía de su asombro

- ¿Criatura? – fue lo único que pudo pronunciar

- Sí Sr. Malfoy, la Srta. Granger esta embarazada y tanto ella como la criatura están… - Draco lo interrumpió

- Pero… ¿embarazada? – dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza – debo ir a verla, necesito ir a verla – dijo levantándose de la cama dirigiéndose a la puerta al salir al pasillo se encontró con que estaban todos los Weasley, Potter y los demás amigos de Hermione. También estaba su hermana y Blaise. Al verlo Ariana corrió a donde estaba y lo abrazó.

- Draco, pensé que te había perdido a ti también, tuve mucho miedo – dijo Ariana con la voz quebrada. Draco aun estaba muy desorientado y algo mareado.

- Necesito ver a Hermione Ariana¿dónde esta¿dónde la tienen? – dijo desesperado separándose un poco de su hermana.

- Ella esta en el cuarto de al lado Draco… pero sigue inconciente – dijo al ver a su hermano tan desesperado, nunca en su vida lo había visto así, lo supo, amaba a esa chica más que a su vida y ella a él, por eso se habían arriesgado así el uno por el otro… sobre todo ella, por él.

Se sintió muy triste porque su hermano había encontrado el verdadero amor, el incondicional, debía estar feliz… pero ahora ese amor estaba a punto de perderlo por culpa de su padre, y no sería lo único que perdería también perdería a su hijo, su sobrino.

Draco se separó de ella y con las fuerzas que tenía se encaminó al cuarto de Hermione. Harry y Ron fueron a detenerlo pero Dumbledore los detuvo.

- Déjenlo, él necesita verla – dijo Dumbledore apoyando una mano en el hombro de Harry.

Ya todos sabían la relación de Draco y Hermione, también sabían acerca de la profecía y de los recuerdos de las vidas anteriores que todos tenían en común que siempre terminaban en tragedia y esta parecía que no iba a ser la excepción.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Flash Back&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A una semana de haber internado a todos en San Mungo para el cuidado de sus heridas, y que se enteraran de que Hermione tenía pocos días de embarazo, Dumbledore los reunió a todos para explicar lo sucedido.

- Los he reunido aquí para que todo quede en claro – dijo Dumbledore al entrar al salón de conferencias del hospital que le habían cedido para la reunión. Harry se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentado al ver entrar a Dumbledore.

- Profesor no entendemos que esta pasando – dijo Harry mirando a todos y volviendo su vista hacia Dumbledore - ¿Cómo es eso de que Hermione esta embarazada? – la Sra. Weasley acababa de llegar y ahogó un grito de sorpresa, no podía creer lo que escuchaba

- ¿Es cierto lo que dice Harry, Albus? – pregunto Molly con una mano en el pecho.

- Si Molly, es cierto, veo que ya todos ustedes estaban enterados – dijo invitando a todos a sentarse en la gran mesa que tomaba casi todo el espacio del salón

- El sanador nos dijo la situación de Hermione hace unas horas antes de que nos reuniéramos aquí – dijo Harry tomando asiento junto a Dumbledore.

- ¿Pero… quién es el padre? – preguntó Molly. Dumbledore cambió miradas con Harry quien bajó la mirada, Molly molesta posó su vista en Harry con un toque de incredulidad y decepción – ¿Harry, tú? – Harry levantó la vista para verla, sorprendido. Los miembros de la Orden y del Ministerio que no había participado de la batalla voltearon a mirar a Harry de la misma forma que Molly.

- NO, claro que no, Hermione es mi mejor amiga, nada más – dijo poniéndose de pie, con un poco de amargura en su voz

- Entonces tú Ron¿cómo pudiste? – dijo su madre deteniéndose frente a él

- Wow… no, no, no, no – dijo Ron mirando sorprendido a su madre atrayendo las miradas de todos – para empezar Hermione es mi amiga nada más – luego miró a Luna y le pidió que se acercara - y segundo mamá, Luna es mi novia, no Herm – Todos quedaron sorprendidos al verlos agarrados de la mano, todos menos Harry y Ginny. La Sra. Weasley estaba más que confundida.

- Entonces… sino es de ninguno de ustedes dos… ¿de quién es? – pregunto muy confundida sentándose en la silla ya que sus piernas no la resistían. Le tenía mucho cariño a Hermione, la veía como a otra hija, al igual que Harry. Desde que se enteró de la muerte de los padres de la chica sintió que debía protegerla, cuidarla como lo hacía una madre.

- Es de… Draco Malfoy, mamá – dijo Ginny que se encontraba parada tras ella. Todos enmudecieron.

- ¿De Malfoy? – preguntó – Pero eso es una locura, ellos se odian. Malfoy es un arrogante prepotente igual que su padre que no acepta a… los hijos de muggles

- No señora, puedo dar fe que eso no es cierto, ellos no se odian y Draco no es como dice usted – dijo Ariana muy furiosa mirando con llamas en los ojos a Molly Weasley

- ¿Y quién es usted?... Se ve que no conoce a los Malfoy, ese no… - todos estaban pendientes a lo que sucedía

- Señora por favor, respete – dijo Ariana con la poca paciencia que le quedaba

- ¿Respeto?... por los Malfoy – dijo Molly molesta quien se creía esa niña para pedirle respeto por alguien que nunca se lo tuvo

- Molly – la llamó su esposo – creo que sería mejor que nos calmáramos todos

- Señora esta acabando con la poca paciencia que tengo, como se atreve a…

- ¿Qué… cómo me atrevo? Cómo te atreves tú niña a pedirme respeto por… gente como esa – con cada palabra los ojos de Ginny al igual que los de los demás que sabían quien era Ariana se agrandaban y los de Ariana se iban achicando de coraje

- Molly por favor, te pido que no continúes con esto – dijo Dumbledore muy serio, sabían que estaba enojado

- Como me atrevo _señora_, pues me atrevo porque Draco Malfoy es mi hermano y lo conozco mejor que nadie y porque yo soy una Malfoy, Arian Malfoy, y nunca le he hecho algo para que se exprese así de mí o de mi familia, usted no debe hablar o generalizar si no conoce bien la situación – dijo Ariana muy molesta en un tono tan calmado que asustaba – ahora con su permiso o sin él, me retiro, Ginny me explicas lo que se discuta – Ginny asistió con la cabeza ya que no podía decir nada – yo no puedo seguir aquí – fue lo último que dijo antes de salir por la puerta dejando a una Sra. Weasley colorada de la vergüenza y a todos mirándola con reprobación por su comportamiento.

Ginny y ella habían hecho buena amistad ya que tomaban casi todas las materias juntas y ella ahora mismo no podía creer todo lo que había dicho su mamá frente Ariana.

- Te pasaste mamá – fue lo único que dijo Ginny

- Pero es que como es posible que… yo no sabia que esa niña era… es que como lo iba a saber… porque no me dijeron nada… aun no puedo creer que Hermione este con Malfoy y que este…

- Estábamos ahí Molly, todos vimos la actuación de Hermione y la de Draco – dijo esta vez Lupin – Ella se interpuso entre el hechizo y joven Malfoy, y luego… se despidió de él de una manera… como decirlo, emotiva – dijo Lupin sentándose junto a Molly.

- Por esto mismo los reuní aquí – dijo Dumbledore llamando la atención de todos ya que se habían calmado un poco los ánimos – Es mi deber contarles la historia que encierra esta situación y… la profecía

- ¿Qué tiene que ver la profecía entre Voldemort y yo profesor? – preguntó Harry confundido cuando ya todos estaban sentados a la mesa.

- Hay otra profecía Harry, pero también esta relacionada – Dumbledore hizo una pausa – La Srta. Granger es en realidad la hija de dos grandes familias del mundo mágico, una del bien y otra del mal, el verdadero nombre de Hermione es Hermione Paolini Cattrall.

- ¿Hija de Stella? – dijo Molly sorprendida

- Sí Molly – dijo Dumbledore – de Stella Cattrall y Marcus Paolini

Fijó su vista en los demás que se habían quedado pasmados al escuchar esos nombres

- Hermione, es la última descendiente legítima de ambas familias, el lazo de unión entre ellas. Ambas igual de poderosas solo que en lados diferentes, los Paolini fueron mortifagos declarados, fanáticos seguidores de las enseñanzas de las ideas de Salazar Slytherin, no fue raro que Marcus Paolini se haya hecho gran amigo de Voldemort, al igual que Lucius Malfoy, mientras estudiaron juntos y luego se convirtiera en su mano derecha, su primer mortifago, cosa que enfadó mucho a Lucius, él siempre quiso ese puesto y pasó de la amistad al odio por Marcus – Dumbledore paseaba alrededor de la mesa – Por otro lado Stella Cattrall fue una autentica Gryffindor, al salir se convirtió en auror, se le encomendó la misión de infiltrarse como espía junto a su mejor amiga Narcisa Black, debían conseguir información acerca de los planes de estos, que mejor que a través de Marcus y Lucius, los dos más cercanos a Voldemort – Dumbledore se detuvo – Todos pensamos que se habían cambiado de bando, nadie sabia la verdad para que no fueran descubiertas. Lo que no se previó fue que Marcus y Stella se enamorarían y se casarían realmente en secreto, Marcus se enteró de la verdad pero no dijo nada, revelar la verdad era asegurarle la muerte a la mujer que amaba y la de su hija ya que él sabia que era la destinada a cumplir con una de las profecías que amenazaban a Voldemort.

- Y Voldemort los mató – dijo Harry molesto – ya capte la idea

- No… fue peor Harry, Voldemort le ordenó a Marcus que matara a Stella porque era una traidora, al no hacerlo, Voldemort utilizó _Imperius _y le ordenó que la asesinara y a pesar de tratar de controlarse no pudo y cumplió lo que le fue ordenado.

- ¿El la mató? – preguntó Ron sorprendido

- Sí, bajo la maldición- dijo Dumbledore con pesar – Al ver lo que había hecho se desesperó, había asesinado la mujer que amaba sin saber donde ella había escondido a su hija.

- Me perdí¿quién los delató? – dijo Molly quien había llegado a conocer a Stella y la había considerado una amiga mientras estudiaron juntas.

- Malena, una mujer que se había encaprichado con Marcus desde el colegio, los delató ante Voldemort con ayuda de Lucius que odiaba a Marcus.

- Esa mujer, siempre me pareció despreciable – dijo Molly molesta

- Molly – su esposo le llamó la atención

- Pero si es verdad Arthur, ella se la pasaba con todos los chicos de Slytherin de nuestros tiempos y vivía obsesionada con Marcus – dijo Molly negando con la cabeza

- Igual que Pansy – dijo Harry a lo que Ginny, Luna y Ron asintieron – Ella fue la que los delató esta vez

- ¿Qué pasó con Herm? – preguntó Ron - ¿Cómo es que llegó junto a los Granger?

- Stella se fue al mundo muggle y allí localizó a los Granger, Jane Granger había sido una amiga que había tenido hacía varios años que nadie del Mundo Mágico conocía, había dejado de cartearse con ella cuando comenzó con la misión pero sabia que Jane era casada y que no podía tener hijos, supo que no habría mejor lugar donde dejar a su hija, tenia que regresar pronto antes de que se dieran cuenta que no estaba en su casa – decía Dumbledore mientras sentía la mirada atenta de todos esperando lo que iba a decir – Fue hasta la mansión de los Granger y le explicó todo a la Sra. Granger que la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Le contó todo y se lo dejó escrito al detalle en una carta para que se la entregara a su hija cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad y le quitó el dije a la niña, esta dije había estado en su familia por siglos, era una protección, pero también cargaba un secreto, se lo entregó al Sr. Granger, pidiéndole que se lo entregara junto con la carta, luego de dejar a la niña con los Granger la encontraron y la llevaron donde Voldemort

- ¿Qué pasó con la carta? – pregunto Harry

- Voldemort la encontró en la casa de los Granger cuando los asesinó y la quemó – dijo Blaise que acababa de entrar al salón – Nunca supo lo que decía, uno de tantos papeles que quemaron para simular robo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? y ¿qué estas haciendo aquí? – preguntó Ron enojado levantándose de su asiento.

- Cálmate Weasley, lo sé porque mi padre me lo comentó y que hago aquí, pues vine a ver a Draco y a preguntar algunas cosas – dijo sentándose junto a Ginny

- Voldemort ofreció perdonarle la vida a cambio de que le dijera donde estaba su hija – dijo Dumbledore volviendo al tema – Nunca le dijo, así que le ordenó a Malfoy que lo matara y él lo hizo con gusto.

- Una pregunta¿por qué todos hemos estado teniendo el mismo sueño desde que comenzó el año? – preguntó Blaise llamando la atención de todos ya que era una de las preguntas que todos se hacían

- Eso es otra historia, ustedes Sr. Zabini junto con la Srta. Hermione, el Sr. Malfoy Sr. Potter y el Sr. Weasley, tienen lo que se llama un recuerdo colectivo, lo llevan acabo vida tras vida, Hermione y Draco son lo que se les llama almas gemelas, creadas para estar unidas pero una bruja desde hace ya varios siglos los condenó a encontrarse y no poder estar juntas por un capricho de ésta – dijo Dumbledore

- ¿Quiere decir que Malfoy y Hermione son almas gemelas y que por la maldición no pueden estar juntos? – pregunto Ron incrédulo

- Vaya Weasley estrenando tus neuronas, eso es lo que acaba de decir – dijo Blaise en broma riéndose, recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte de Ron haciendo que se riera más.

- Jóvenes por favor – dijo Lupin tratando de calmar los ánimos

- Albus, no entiendo¿qué tiene que ver una profecía con todo esto? – preguntó Tonks esta vez

- Hermione es la prefecta para esta profecía, todo concuerda a que sea ella, pero ya sabes lo que te dije Harry, ella es la descendiente porque Voldemort la señaló a ella como la elegida. – Harry asintió – Su maldición como almas gemelas sería destruida si hacia un cambio importante, si era capaz de traer luz a la oscuridad de una sociedad, algo que aquella bruja creyó imposible de parte de ambos, con esta profecía la maldición se rompe porque por fin lo consigue

- ¿Quiere decir que por una casualidad se puede romper una maldición que llevan arrastrando por siglos? – dijo Harry incrédulo, Dumbledore asintió – pero… ¿qué es lo que dice esta profecía? – preguntó Harry confundido. Dumbledore les pasó unas hojas donde estaba escrita la profecía junto al dibujo de un colgante

"_El descendiente de la unión del bien y el mal,_

_consigo traerá una historia pasada,_

_escrita al cuello en verde esmeralda,_

_esperará escondido hasta que el momento llegue,_

_cuando se defina cual reinará,_

_luz u oscuridad,_

_el descendiente se encargará _

_de cual sea el que gane,_

_prevalezca la luz, a través de la mezcla pura de la sangre."_

- Ultima pregunta – dijo Blaise llamando la atención de todos nuevamente que se habían mantenido en silencio al leer la profecía tratando de entenderla - ¿Qué fue esa luz verde que cubrió a Draco cuando su padre lo atacó?

- El dije que Hermione lleva al cuello no es cualquier dije – dijo Dumbledore con calma – ha permanecido en la familia Cattrall por siglos pasando de generación en generación y representa el sacrificio de amor – todos lo miraban extrañados – Una vidente le regaló a uno de los Cattrall esta piedra diciéndole que le vendría de mucha ayuda a su familia, por lo que él estudió sus propiedades. Al descubrir para lo que servia de la piedra creó este dije – dijo señalando el pergamino – este dije era la última protección que le podría brindar un verdadero Cattrall a la persona que más amara, solo en un caso de vida o muerte surtía su magia la piedra. Durante siglos esta piedra ha protegido a los Cattrall y sus amigos en los peores momentos.

- ¿Por qué no la protegió a ella también? – preguntó Ginny extrañada.

- Ahí esta el detalle Srta. Weasley; la piedra es una prueba del amor que se le tiene a la otra persona, la piedra protege al ser amado ya que la persona entrega su vida por el otro, su sacrificio queda marcado en la piedra y crea un escudo que lo protegerá siempre de quien lo atacó para que no sea en vano su sacrificio, es vida por vida.

- ¿Quieres decir que Hermione morirá? – dijo esta vez Molly con voz temblorosa

- Nadie sabe Molly, esperemos que no – dijo quedando todos en silencio

Luna seguía con la mirada clavada en la profecía, al notar el silencio de todos levantó la mirada del pergamino y lo vio todo claro.

- Profesor Dumbledore, entonces Hermione acaba de cumplir la profecía… - dijo Luna asombrada – Rompió la maldición

- ¿De qué hablas Luna? – preguntó Ron confundido no entendía muy bien lo que decía el escrito, solo podía pensar en las últimas palabras de Dumbledore

- "_A través de la mezcla pura de la sangre"_… Hermione y Malfoy… son de sangre pura… es el hijo de ambos, el hijo que Herm esta esperando ¿no es así profesor? – dijo Luna mirando a Dumbledore

- Así es Srta. Lovegood – dijo mirándole por encima de sus lentes

- Vaya Lovegood… no estas tan loca como lo aparentas – dijo Blaise mirando a Luna y luego el manuscrito.

- Pero… ¿si Hermione... muere…? - dijo Harry con pesar

- La maldición de sus almas perduraría para siempre – dijo Dumbledore muy serio – veras Harry… solo tenían una oportunidad para romper la maldición, ésta sería su única oportunidad.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&End Flash Back&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Reviews plis!!! Nos leemos pronto! **

**Hasta el próximo capi!! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclamer**: Los personajes ya conocidos no son míos, los únicos dueños son Rowling y la Warner (N/A Claro que si me regalaran a Draco o a Harry no me molestaría jajaja)

De veras perdonen la horrible tardanza pero he tenido muchos contratiempos, por dar un ejemplo: me comenzaron las clases y los profesores se creen que no tenemos vidas y somos maquinas, por otro lado los problemas que nunca faltan, pero gracias a todas por sus reviews me levantan el animo de la primera jaja, en fin ya nos acercamos más al final y me dan ganas de llorar. Mejor no sigo hablando, aquí les dejo las respuestas a los reviews y obvio el capi.

Este va para todas mis lectoras: mLgM.MalFoyGrAnGer, PaolaLissete, cam.tz, Valeria Malfoy, Lizirien, silviota, Hermy.hphr, margara, Daniella, Hermy Malfoy, Anny Malfoy, Mia Malfoy, Ayelén, Kayra.

**Valeria Malfoy:** Hola Valeria, sabes, me encanta el suspenso pero creo que ya lo has notado, jajaja. Espero que te guste el nuevo capi le da un giro a la historia directo hacia el final que va a ser pronto. Cuídate mucho y espero leernos pronto. Besos. Ciao.

**margara:** Margara, porque me dices eso ( jajaja, yo no soy tan mala, jaja… creo que el tan lo daña ¿no? jaja, pero bueno aquí tienes la continuación del fic. Y acerca de la maldición… ya veremos, me encanta el suspenso jajaja. Espero que te guste. Bye.

**Daniella Malfoy: **Espero que te siga gustando el fic y aquí te dejo el capi. Besos, Ciao.

**Cam.tz: **hola, bueno aquí te dejo el nuevo capi que espero y también sea de tu agrado, aquí se deja ver un poco el papel de Harry pero se dejara un poco más claro en los próximos capis. Cuídate. Ciao.

**Anny Malfoy: **Anny, espero de todo corazón que sigas viva porque lo menos que querría sería ser la causante de tu muerte jajaja. Acerca de la manicura, también pido disculpas, esperemos a que crezcan nuevamente y entonces te pago un full set jajaja. Lamento haber tardado tanto pero tuve algunos problemas que resolver y no pude actualizar antes pero ya estoy aquí. Bueno pues espero que este capi surta el mismo efecto jaja, bueno no tanto quiero que sigas viva para que leas el final del fic jaja. Ya en serio gracias por todas tus ocurrencias en el review me hicieron reír mucho y me alegraron el día, no sabes el día de perros que llevaba y al leer tu review y el de las otras chicas me hicieron sentir muy bien pero en especial el tuyo, de verdad gracias, Bye. Cuídate.

Sin más que decir… aquí les va el capi, espero que les guste, ya falta poquito para el final.

Capitulo 11

Draco entró a la habitación y una enfermera estaba terminando de revisarla.

- Termino enseguida – dijo anotando unos números en la carpeta y dejándola al pie de la cama – Espero que su visita la ayude, háblele, de seguro le escuchará – sin decir más salió por la puerta dejando a Draco solo viendo a una pálida Hermione acostada en una cama.

Se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano, _Están tan frías,_ le dolía tanto verla así y todo por protegerlo, todo por su padre _Maldito_ Ahora la mujer que amaba estaba en peligro de muerte al igual que su hijo _Mi hijo, un hijo de Hermione y mío_ pensó. El solo hecho de imaginar su vida sin ella le arrancaba el aire, se mareó, acercó una silla a la cama de la chica y comenzó a hablarle como le dijo la enfermera

- Herm, tienes que mejorarte, te necesito – dijo besando su mano, sin darse cuenta y sin querer impedirlo comenzaron a salir lagrimas de sus ojos – no me puedes dejar solo, tienes que luchar… no solo por ti sino por nuestro hijo, nuestro hijo Herm – apoyó su frente en la mano de la chica, levantó la vista nublada por las lagrimas y la vio allí tan frágil poco a poco se acercó a su rostro y la besó, fue un simple roce de labios que le desgarró el alma – No me dejes mi amor – susurro contra sus labios con la voz ahogada volvió a sentarse en la silla con la mano de la chica entre las suyas y se dedicó a desahogar todo el dolor que sentía al temer perderla a través de las lagrimas.

Luego de un buen rato, sintió una mano apoyada en su hombro, no había escuchado que se abriera la puerta pero ya no le importaba nada. Miró sobre su hombro…era su hermana.

- ¿Draco?

- Ariana – su voz sonaba lejana había rastro de lagrimas en su rostro y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar

- Draco – lo llamó en un sollozo con una mirada de tristeza al ver a su hermano tan afectado

- Ariana – en ese momento Draco se volteó en la silla y se abrazó a la cintura de su hermana echándose a llorar nuevamente – No la quiero perder Ariana, no la puedo perder, si se muere me muero con ella – decía Draco desesperado aferrándose fuertemente de su hermana que le devolvía el abrazo cada vez con más fuerza

- No la vas a perder Draco, ella y tu hijo estarán bien, ya vas a ver, ella se pondrá bien – decía Ariana sintiendo como las lagrimas salían de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo, nunca había visto a su hermano llorar, nunca lo había visto sufrir tanto, nunca lo había tenido que consolar por nada, ahora la necesitaba más que nunca, más que siempre, no podía dejar que se derrumbara, era lo único que le quedaba – Draco, debes ser fuerte, ella necesita que lo seas, ella al igual que tu hijo están luchando por la vida, tú también tienes que luchar, tienes que estar bien para cuando ella despierte – Draco fue soltando su agarre y levantó la mirada para ver a su hermana a la cara

- Sé que tienes razón Ariana,… pero como quieres que luche y sea fuerte cuando la veo ahí… en esa cama, tan pálida… tan fría… parece más muerta que viva – dijo Draco volteando a ver a Hermione en la cama – mientras una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla terminando en sus labios.

- Pero vive Draco, sigue viva – dijo Ariana tomando entre sus manos la cara de su hermano – Debes ir a comer algo, dejar que te revisen, no te has despegado de su lado desde que despertaste hace seis horas Draco – dijo haciendo que levantara la mirada y la viera a los ojos.

- Y no lo haré hasta que despierte Ariana – dijo Draco muy serio retirando las manos de su hermana y secando sus lagrimas odiaba mostrarse débil pero no tenia fuerzas para disimular y menos frente a su hermana – escúchame bien Ariana ni tú ni nadie me va a separar de ella esta vez

-Draco se razonable, debes comer algo, dejar que te revisen, descansar un poco – dijo levantando un poco la voz y caminando por la habitación

- No Ariana, de aquí no me moveré – dijo Draco que sentía que le iba a explotar la cabeza

- ¿Sabes que creo? – dijo Ariana acercándose a él – creo que todo esto es tratando de expiar alguna culpa. Entiéndelo Draco, no fue tu culpa

- Es mi culpa Ariana, debí ser más precavido, no debí perder mi varita, no debí relacionarme con ella… yo sabía los peligros que conllevaba que nos descubrieran y no me importó debí de alejarme de ella… así ella estaría bien - dijo reprochándoselo más a él mismo que hablando con su hermana, en sus palabras había pura rabia contenida

- ¿Sabes?, eso les habría hecho más daño a ustedes, comprende que no fue tu culpa, fue Lucius el que hizo ese maldito hechizo no tú

- No menciones a ese maldito…. – dijo levantándose de la silla

- Ya fue condenado Draco, tuvo su juicio, salió culpable y fue condenado – dijo mirándolo a los ojos – Draco, esta mañana recibió… el beso del dementor… Lucius Malfoy, murió esta mañana.

- Era lo menos que se merecía un asesino como él – dijo con mucho odio en su voz – no solo me quitó a mi madre, sino que ahora esta en peligro la vida de lo único que me queda

- Eso no es cierto Draco – dijo casi gritándole con lagrimas en los ojos lo tomó por los brazos volteándolo para que la mirara – Yo estoy aquí Draco… y tú eres lo único que me queda… yo también te necesito, yo también sufro, mi padre mató a mi madre, trató de matar a mi hermano y ahora él esta muerto. – dijo mirándolo a unos ojos grises que la miraban con pesar – no eres el único que sufre… yo también sufro… yo también te necesito Draco – dijo entre sollozos ya no lo miraba su vista estaba borrosa por las lagrimas y su cabeza agachada. De pronto sintió los fuertes brazos de su hermano que como tantas veces la habían arropado, sintió el calor y la seguridad que solo sentía cuando su hermano la abrazaba

- Perdóname Ariana, solo he estado pensando en mí… en mi dolor… mi culpa… perdóname pequeña – dijo estrechándola en sus brazos.

- Ya lo veras hermanito… ella se pondrá bien, pronto estarán a tu lado como si nada hubiera pasado – dijo limpiándose las lagrimas y sintiendo como el abrazo de su hermano era cada vez más fuerte

En el pasillo todos habían decidido ir a comer algo pero Harry no había querido separarse de allí por lo que se quedo solo, al rato Ron apareció con un café en las manos.

- Toma lo necesitas – dijo Ron entregándole un café en un vaso de cartón.

- Gracias Ron pero no tengo ganas – dijo Harry tomando el café en las manos

- Harry debes tomar algo, Hermione no se va a recuperar porque tú no comas, bebe – dijo sentándose a su lado mientras Harry tomaba bajo protestas el café de un trago

- Esto es como una maldita pesadilla – dijo Harry poniendo el vaso a un lado – cada vez me siento más inútil, Hermione esta luchando por su vida en ese cuarto y yo no puedo hacer nada por ella y para colmo me he pasado aquí afuera de su puerta más de un mes y no me dejan pasar a verla pero se despierta ese imbecil y entra a su cuarto como si nada – dijo desesperado

- Cálmate Harry, y no trates de ocupar mi lugar eh… entre Hermione, tú y yo, soy yo el desesperado impulsivo – dijo Ron tratando de calmarlo con humor

- No estoy para bromas Ron – dijo Harry muy serio

- Hermano, no hay nada que podamos hacer, Hermione aceptó a ese imbecil, esta esperando un hijo de él y aunque no nos guste fue a él a quien ella eligió – dijo Ron con paciencia. No es que le agradara la idea pero Hermione era su amiga y no se iba a alejar de ella cuando más la necesitaba porque había elegido a Malfoy de pareja. Hermione era muy inteligente y sabía lo que hacia tenia que haber algo bueno en él para que Hermione lo aceptara.

- Pero… ¿por qué él Ron¿por qué precisamente él? – dijo Harry

- Tu pregunta realmente es ¿Por qué no a mí? Cierto.

- Pues sí, la amo y no entiendo que le ve a ese, nos ha insultado y humillado por siete largos años y parece que a ella se le ha olvidado eso – dijo levantándose del asiento y paseándose frente a Ron como león enjaulado

- Harry, Dumbledore dijo que…

- Me importa un carajo lo que dijo Dumbledore ese tipo no se la merece – dijo Harry

- En eso tienes razón pero la tiene, no se la merece pero la tiene Harry, y debes aceptarlo

- ¿Qué te ha pasado Ron? – dijo Harry incrédulo al escuchar a su amigo – Desde cuando estas de parte de Malfoy

- Desde nunca, estoy hablando por Hermione, por la felicidad de mi mejor amiga, de mi hermana, porque eso es ella para mí, mi hermana y quiero lo mejor para ella

- ¿Y crees que Malfoy es lo mejor? – dijo casi fuera de si

- No pero es su felicidad, entiéndelo de una vez Harry, ella LO AMA – dijo Ron recalcando esto último

- Por favor están en un hospital, bajen la voz – dijo una enfermera que pasaba cerca

- Eso no es cierto Ron, eso no es posible, él le hizo algo, la hechizó, le dio a beber una poción… algo

- Harry – lo llamó Ron buscando las palabras correctas, muy pocas veces había visto a su amigo así de irracional pero era Hermione la que lo calmaba y hablaba con él – Dumbledore nos aseguró que son almas gemelas, se han… amado en cada vida, no solo en esta Harry

- Pero es que… es Malfoy Ron – dijo Harry más calmado – No puede amar a alguien como él – Ron sabía que a su amigo le dolerían sus palabras pero lo tenía que hacer entrar en razón

- Entonces explícame Harry, por qué se interpuso entre él y el hechizo, explícame por qué la maldita piedra esa lo protegió a él y explícame que este esperando un hijo de él … Harry…debes aceptarlo, Hermione, nuestra amiga, ama a Draco Malfoy aunque no nos guste la idea

- Entonces me iré Ron, en cuanto sepa que ella esta bien me iré. – dijo Harry con pesar. Su voz se escuchaba lejana, había aceptado que lo que Ron le decía era verdad. Se iría para olvidar y esperaba lograrlo como esperaba que ella fuera feliz aunque no fuera a su lado.

- Pero… te vas a ir… ¿a dónde…y la Academia de Aurores? – dijo Ron desconcertado levantándose de la silla, aunque entendía la decisión de su amigo le dolía saber que después de siete años de amistad el trío de Hogwarts se separaría

- Buscaré una lejos de aquí, Londres no es el único lugar en el Mundo Mágico – dijo Harry dándole una palmada en el hombro a Ron – No me mires así, es obvio que seguiremos en contacto, sea como sea eres mi mejor amigo, aunque no entiendo de donde te salió esa madurez y seriedad instantánea – dijo mirando como cambiaba la cara de su amigo

- Oye – dijo viendo como Harry se echaba a reír con un dejo de tristeza – ya vez a algunos les llega de poco a poco y a otros nos llega de por completo de un golpe… y que golpe – dijo Ron tratando de animar a su amigo.

En ese momento salió Draco desesperado con las manos llenas de sangre de la habitación captando la atención de ambos chicos

- Un sanador rápido – gritó a viva voz en cuanto abrió la puerta

- ¿Qué pasa Malfoy? – dijeron ambos chicos a la vez

En ese momento salió la hermana de Malfoy corriendo hasta el puesto de las enfermeras mientras que Draco gritó nuevamente llamando la atención del sanador que pasaba al otro lado del pasillo que corrió a su encuentro y entró junto a él a la habitación. Harry y Ron se miraron y corrieron a donde Hermione. Al entrar fue como si le echaran un balde de agua fría, vieron a Hermione tan pálida y demacrada que el corazón se les comprimió sobre todo al ver como convulsionaba en la cama siendo revisada por el sanador que se apuntaba con la varita a la garganta para amplificar su voz y pedir apoyo parado en un charco de sangre que caía de la cama

- ¿Dígame ya que le sucede? Estaba bien y de momento comenzó esto – dijo Draco desesperado

- Ha entrado en shock por causa de otra hemorragia – dijo sosteniendo a Hermione contra la cama. En ese momento entró Ariana junto a las enfermeras y varios sanadores – Deben salir de aquí ahora – dijo el sanador mientras los demás se reunían alrededor de Hermione para tratarla.

- No, yo debo de estar con ella – dijo Draco resistiéndose a dos enfermeros que lo trataban de sacar de la habitación, a pesar de estar débil peleó con una fuerza sorprendente para que no lo separaran de ella. Ariana al igual que Harry y Ron veían la escena sin poder hacer nada. Cuando por fin lograron llevarlo hasta la puerta los otros tres ya estaban en el pasillo y comenzaban a llegar los demás que habían estado en la cafetería y veían impresionados la lucha de Draco y como tenia las manos llenas de sangre al igual que parte de la ropa – No suéltenme les digo debo de estar con ella, no me alejen de ella – Draco se quedó tieso al escuchar a lo lejos las palabras de uno de los sanadores por lo que los enfermeros lo dejaron en el pasillo y entraron al cuarto.

Draco sentía la misma opresión en el pecho y el vació que sentía al despertar de aquel sueño. Boquiabierto se pegó a la pared y resbaló por ella hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, sus piernas ya no lo sostenían, sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas que le nublaban la vista, enajenado de lo que sucedía alrededor, solo escuchaba en su mente una y otra vez las palabras de los sanadores: _"Vamos un intento más… ya no tiene caso, no responde… esta muerta" _Cerró sus ojos fuertemente arrastrando consigo dos lagrimas por sus mejillas, el dolor ocupaba todo su ser y ante la mirada sorprendida de todos Draco Malfoy posó su cabeza en sus rodillas y cubriéndola con sus brazos lloró desconsolado. Su cuerpo acababa de perder el alma, su vida dejaba de ser vida, acababa de perder a Hermione.

**Reviews plis!!! Nos leemos pronto! **

**Hasta el próximo capi!! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclamer**: Los personajes ya conocidos no son míos, los únicos dueños son Rowling y la Warner (N/A Claro que si me regalaran a Draco o a Harry no me molestaría jajaja)

Espero que perdonen la tardanza sé que fue un momento muy fuerte para tardarme tanto pero no fue mi culpa… del todo, me enfermé horrible y estuve un tiempo en el hospital, allí no podía tener mi compu y menos la podía usar, me dejaron casi como alfiletero jaja tengo que encontrarle el humor a las cosas ¿no? jaja Bueno a pesar de todo estoy aquí y voy a dejarles el capi y luego a ponerme al corriente en la universidad jaja Espero que sea de su agrado. Mejor no sigo hablando, aquí les dejo las respuestas a los reviews y el capi.

Este va para todas mis lectoras: mLgM.MalFoyGrAnGer, PaolaLissete, cam.tz, Valeria Malfoy, Lizirien, silviota, Hermy.hphr, margara, Daniella, Hermy Malfoy, Anny Malfoy, Mia Malfoy, Ayelén, Kayra, Jaz, Ariadna-Andrea, Aleja M, Pame.

**Valeria Malfoy:** Hola Valeria, cálmate y respira hondo, aquí se explican varias cosas, me encanta que te encante jaja. Cuídate mucho y espero leernos pronto. Besos. Ciao.

**Ariadna–Andrea: **aquí el capi, averigua que paso. jaja. Cuídate.

**Jaz: **ehhh, nueva lectora pero malas noticias… el fic se acaba pronto pero no aun jaja aquí la continuación y gracias me alegra mucho que te guste. Besos. Ciao.

**margara:** Aquí le sigo, no llores. Ciao.

**Aleja M: **sip es un draco/ herm no te preocupes, me alegra que te guste. Ciao.

**Daniella Malfoy: **Entonces eres de las mías, admito que soy bien llorona jaja, espero que te siga gustando igual o más y me alegra tanto ver que te gusta tanto, aquí te dejo el capi. Besos, Ciao.

**Pame!!:** ehh, nueva lectora… pero como crees que se puede acabar así, calma hay muchas cosas por resolver, cuídate. Ciao.

**Valentina: **Eres de las mías, si a mí me gusta mucho un fic me lo leo de una, y tranquila aun no ha acabado, aquí le sigo, gracias por sacar de tu tiempo y leer mi fic. Besos, cuídate y espero que te siga gustando el fic. Ciao.

**Cam.tz:** jajaja, tendrás que ponerte en línea ya que muchas esperamos lo mismo jaja. Aquí te va la continuación, espero y sea de tu agrado el capi. Besos. Cuídate. Ciao.

**Anny Malfoy: **Anny, cálmate, sé que es difícil pero no quiero cargar con tu muerte, jaja Bueno, fuera de bromas, lamento no haber podido cumplir con tu petición pero no pude publicar antes, me enferme y tuve una estadía por el hospital nada agradable pero ni modo, ya estoy mucho mejor y me puedo sentar tras la comp. Para que no sufras el infarto jaja Acerca de la manicura, olvídalo, jaja Espero que este capi te guste Definitivamente tus reviews en especial me hacen reír mucho, gracias por hacerme reír, Ciao. Cuídate.

Sin más que decir… aquí les va el capi, espero que les guste, ya falta poquito para el final.

Capitulo 12

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Molly asustada al ver la reacción de Draco - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – Todos se encontraban mudos, nadie se movía, Ariana fue la primera en moverse, se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazó, Zabini se acercó y se puso en cuclillas a su lado, todos seguían con la mirada fija en él, solo podía haber una razón para que se encontrara así, que Hermione estuviera…

- Draco¿qué sucedió? – preguntó Blaise aunque tenía una idea de lo que había sucedido, trato de ponerse en su lugar, pensar como estaría si Ginny… no, no podía tan siquiera mencionarlo, entendía a Draco.

Pasaban el tiempo y nadie hablaba o se movía de donde estaba, tampoco había salido nadie de la habitación de Hermione.

- ¡Alguien me podría explicar!… ¿Qué sucede allí adentro? – dijo Molly alterada por no saber lo que sucedía, nadie decía nada y eso la exasperaba al punto de no pensar lo que decía – ¡Habla de una buena vez Draco Malfoy!

- ¡Molly! – le reclamó el Sr. Weasley, sorprendido por el comportamiento de su esposa. Draco levantó el rostro sin fuerzas, estaba pálido, demacrado, sus ojos no expresaban ningún sentir, la miró con una mirada gélida capaz de congelar el hielo y separó los labios para decir algo …

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y Draco se levantó tan rápido como pudo y le hizo frente al sanador que acababa de salir de la habitación.

- ¿Y? – dijo Molly, quien fue la única que se atrevió a decir algo

- La Srta. Granger sufrió una complicación severa, el hechizo no había sido controlado del todo por lo que sufrió una serie de hemorragias severas tanto internas como la que se presentó exteriormente que le ocasionaron …

- ¡Ya!... No ande con rodeos y díganos de una vez como esta – dijo Molly impaciente

- ¡Molly, por Merlín!- dijo Arthur sin poder reconocer a su esposa, ella nunca se comportaba de esa manera

- Por favor sanador… dígame que pasó… por favor, dígame que… ella no… - decía Draco en tono de suplica con la voz ahogada

- No Sr. Malfoy – dijo el sanador calmadamente – la Srta. Granger esta viva, luego de varios intentos casi sin esperanzas logramos revivirla, ella se encuentra estable, logramos interrumpir el hechizo, desarmarlo por completo y detener las hemorragias, esta fuera de peligro – Draco sentía que le volvía el alma al cuerpo, estaba viva, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y comenzó a reír, a lo lejos escuchaba las exclamaciones de alegría y los suspiros de alivio de los demás, Hermione estaba viva, sentía que la felicidad le abarcaba todo el pecho. Pero su alegría no duró mucho, poco a poco su sonrisa fue desapareciendo y fue percibido por todos

- Un momento, dijo que Hermione se encuentra fuera peligro pero… y el bebe – dijo Draco mirándolo seriamente escuchando las exclamaciones de sorpresa de los demás, habían olvidado ese detalle pero él no.

- La criatura al igual que la madre esta débil pero sigue luchando de una manera impresionante, nunca antes había visto un caso similar – dijo el sanador emocionado por esto último

- ¿Y por qué lo dice? – preguntó Molly ignorando la insistente mirada de su marido

- Quiero decir… en todos mis años como sanador es la primera vez que me encuentro con un caso así. Llevo casi 35 años en San Mungo y es la primera vez que una criatura de tan solo una pocas semanas resiste tanto, debe ser muy poderoso, reside tanta magia en él como en su madre que los protegió de las hemorragias, esta débil a causa de la gran perdida de sangre de la madre pero con un poco de tiempo se restablecerán ambos – Draco sentía que volvía a vivir de nuevo – Bueno será mejor que se cambie – mirando a Draco – y que todos se vayan a descansar, se le han aplicado unos sedantes para que pueda recuperar fuerzas a través del descanso. Pasará un tiempo para que despierte.

- No, yo no me voy de aquí – dijo Draco al sentir como su hermana lo tomaba del antebrazo

- Draco, necesitas cambiarte, comer algo, descansar sino te va a dar algo

- Ariana… - fue a refutar pero Ariana lo interrumpió

- No Draco vamos, ella estará bien, los dos estarán bien – dijo halándolo de un brazo hacia su habitación, el no tenia fuerzas para resistirse y aceptó sabiendo a Hermione fuera de peligro

- Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde el incidente y Harry había conseguido que le permitieran entrar a verla. Lo que encontró era tan diferente a lo que había visto horas atrás. Hermione tenía mejor semblante, sus mejillas ya tenían más color y sus labios volvían a tener ese color carmín que lo perseguía en sueños. Las pociones que le habían administrado habían hecho un cambio notable. Se acercó lentamente a donde ella descansaba, se veía tan tranquila, relajada, en paz. _Merlín…que difícil va a ser no verte cada día…_ – pensó mientras le acariciaba la mejilla como si tocara porcelana – _¿por qué tenía que ser Malfoy¿por qué Hermione?_ – miró la mano de la chica y la tomó entre las suyas

- Hermione te amo, te amo desde hace tanto, llevo ya varios años enamorado de ti sin decir nada por no arriesgar la amistad que nos unía – dijo mientras acercaba la silla y se sentaba en ella llevando la mano de la chica a su frente – Por eso me duele y me enfurece tanto que hayas elegido a Malfoy, no por ti sino por mí, debí de decirte esto antes, antes podría haberte conquistado pero el miedo a perderte era tan grande que me paralizaba – decía mientras sus ojos se nublaban por las lagrimas por salir – Siempre he querido que seas feliz, por eso ahora debo seguir callando esto que siento por ti, irme para… no verte… con él. Sé que si te enteraras ahora de lo que siento sufrirías mucho y eso es lo menos que quiero, se que te dolerá que me aleje pero yo no me podría quedar aquí a ver lo feliz que eres a su lado, lo feliz que eres con alguien que no soy yo – Para este momento las lagrimas le surcaban las mejillas, poco a poco se estaba desgarrando el alma, lentamente se estaba arrancando el corazón para dejarlo junto a ella – Perdóname por no cumplir la promesa que te hice… - dijo con voz ahogada llevando la mano de la chica a sus labios y depositando un beso en esa cálida mano que tenia entre las suyas mientras recordaba

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- No quiero estar sola, no ahora, no me dejes sola Harry – dijo Hermione abrazándose a su pecho nuevamente tomando a Harry de sorpresa, él le devolvió el abrazo mientras le acariciaba la espalda

- Nunca Herm, nunca te dejaré siempre me tendrás a tu lado, siempre estaré ahí para ti no lo dudes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&End Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Perdóname Hermione – dijo recostando su cabeza en el borde de la cama desahogando su amargura

- ¿Harry? – susurró casi inaudiblemente la chica. Harry se levantó de golpe al escucharla, al ver que no se movía pensó – _Cálmate Harry… tu mente te esta haciendo escuchar cosas que no son_ – Volvió a sentarse mirándola fijamente limpiando de su rostro cualquier rastro de lagrimas – Hermione…

- Harry – dijo Hermione en un murmullo abriendo sus ojos lentamente. Harry no podía creer lo que veía Hermione despierta. Ella movía lentamente la cabeza para ambos lados - ¿Dónde estoy Harry? – preguntó mirándolo fijamente

- Heerm... Hermione… e… estamos en San Mungo – dijo Harry asombrado

- ¿En…¿Por qué? – preguntó extrañada - ¿Qué pasó?

- No lo recuerdas… el entierro… la batalla…

- ¡Draco! – gritó desesperada quedando sentado de golpe mirando nuevamente hacia todos lados - ¡¿Dónde esta Harry¡Está bien¡Dime que está bien Harry! Dime que está bien – dijo tomándolo de la camisa y mirándolo insistentemente mientras las lagrimas ya bañaban sus mejillas, acababa de acordarse de todo.

- Herm tranquilízate – dijo tomándola de las muñecas tratando de recostarla de nuevo en la cama – El… Malfoy esta bien… él esta descansando en el cuarto de al lado – dijo logrando retenerla en la cama

- Suéltame Harry, necesitó ir a verlo, necesito saber que esta bien – decía Hermione sin notar el daño que le hacían a su amigo sus palabras, le desgarraban el alma, cada palabra era una puñalada a su corazón _Realmente lo ama, lo ama_ – por favor Harry déjame ir a verlo – dijo con una mirada suplicante en un rostro que reflejaba toda la preocupación que sentía.

- Hermione cálmate no puedes moverte así, estate quieta - decía tratando de que Hermione no se soltara de su agarre y se levantara de la cama – Hermione el sanador ordenó reposo absoluto, no debes hacer movimientos bruscos, le hará daño al bebé – dijo sin pensar repitiendo exactamente las palabras que el sanador le había dicho momentos antes de entrar, ella se había quedado igual de estática que él al escuchar sus palabras

- ¿Qué? – fue lo único que salió de la boca de la chica - ¿Qué dijiste?

- Que necesitas reposo absoluto… lo dejó dicho el sanador – dijo Harry tratando de eludir la mirada de la chica _Imbecil, eres un imbecil Harry Potter, un completo imbecil_ Se decía Harry una y otra vez

- Dijiste _le hará daño al bebé_ – dijo sin dejar de mirarlo cerró los ojos y tragó antes de volver a mirarlo – estoy…

- Sí Hermione… estas embarazada – dijo Harry confirmándole lo que ya le había dicho. Ella lentamente fue arrastrando sus manos hasta que llegaron a su vientre y lo acarició con una dulzura que solo una madre puede tener y sonrió

- De verdad, un, un hijo – dijo antes de comenzar a reír de la alegría. En ese momento entró una enfermera que al verla despierta corrió a notificarle al sanador – no lo puedo creer es… Draco ya lo sabe… ya todos lo saben cierto – dijo temerosa a lo que Harry asistió con un movimiento de la cabeza – Quiero verlo Harry, necesito verlo – dijo Hermione sabiendo que Harry sabía de quien le hablaba

- En cuanto despierte… yo mismo le diré… que despertaste y… que deseas verlo – dijo Harry logrando crear una sonrisa en los labios de la chica, aunque él sentía que se le partía el alma.

- Dile que sino viene iré hasta allí a verle y tendrá que hacer algo para remediar el daño – dijo con una mirada enigmática

- Se lo diré – dijo Harry sin entender esto último pero no preguntó, en ese momento entró el sanador junto a otros dos y varias enfermeras

- ¿Desde hace cuanto que despertó? – preguntó uno de los sanadores mientras otro la revisaba y una enfermera iba tomando apuntes

- No hace mucho… unos cinco a diez máximo. Tuve que advertirle de su estado para poder mantenerla en la cama… ella ya sabe que esta embarazada – el sanador asintió

- Hizo bien, ahora por favor salga, debemos revisarla – dijo el sanador y Harry asintió encaminándose a la puerta

Al salir por la puerta todos se le acercaron ya que habían visto la cantidad de sanadores y enfermeras que había entrado al cuarto

- ¿Y qué pasó? – preguntó Ron asustado, todos tenían una mirada de preocupación por la seriedad que cargaba Harry

- Va haber Hermione para rato, acaba de despertar – dijo sonriendo, todos exclamaron palabras de jubilo, la alegría inundaba el ambiente – me hicieron salir porque la iban a revisar pero el sanador ya me había dicho que estaba fuera de peligro definitivamente – a esto la algarabía fue mayor consiguiendo un regaño de una enfermera

- Por favor es un hospital silencio – dijo la enfermera molesta callándolos a todos, cuando se fue se miraron entre si y rompieron a reír, ninguna enfermera les iba impedir celebrar ese día Hermione estaba viva y acababa de despertar.

- Draco tiene que saber de esto enseguida – dijo Blaise que se encontraba junto Ariana quien se había abrazado a él de la felicidad que le había dado la noticia, su hermano sería muy feliz. Ante las palabras de Blaise todos callaron su algarabía, entre todas las miradas que tenia sobre él no había una más amenazante que la de Ginny, al ver como Ariana se había abrazado al cuello de Blaise y besado en la mejilla, sus ojos emanaban furia, Zabini sonrió de lado, sabia lo que significaba esa mirada, _Esta celosa_

- Es cierto, quien le avisará a Draco, se veía tan preocupado el pobre – dijo Molly logrando captar las miradas atónitas de los demás. Siendo Fred y George los únicos que lograron reírse por lo que acababa de decir su madre, que hasta hace poco insultaba a los Malfoy y a toda su descendencia.

- ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres? – murmuró Lupin bastante alto para poder ser escuchado por los demás sin poder de dejar de mirar a Molly recibiendo la negativa de todos los varones que se encontraban allí y la habían escuchado (N/A: Varones me refiero; Lupin, Arthur, Ron, Harry, Fred, George y Blaise)

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Remus? – preguntó Molly con el ceño fruncido

- Nada Molly, nada en especial – dijo Lupin calmadamente – recibiendo una carcajada de los presentes exceptuando Molly quien no entendía de que hablaban.

- ¿Esta despierto? – peguntó Harry esta vez muy serio, recordando lo que Hermione le había pedido. Ron asintió – Entonces iré a decirle – dijo encaminándose a su habitación ante la mirada sorprendida de todos

- Harry… Dumbledore esta hablando con él – dijo Ginny antes de que entrara

- Hermione quiere verlo – dijo como única respuesta sin voltear con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, luego de decir esto respiro profundo abriendo la puerta lentamente y entró cerrando la puerta tras él.

**Reviews plis!!! Nos leemos pronto! **

**Hasta el próximo capi!! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclamer**: Los personajes ya conocidos no son míos, los únicos dueños son Rowling y la Warner (N/A Claro que si me regalaran a Draco o a Harry no me molestaría jajaja)

No estoy segura de las palabras a utilizar para explicar todo lo que ha sucedido este tiempo en el que no pude actualizar el fic. Lo siento, de verdad discúlpenme, sé que al estar en los últimos capis que me haya tardado tanto en actualizar frustra, enoja y desespera (n/a: por lo menos eso me pasa a mí) En serio espero que perdonen la tardanza, fue un momento crítico para tardarme tanto pero fueron causas mayores a mi que no me permitieron acercarme a la compu.

Para empezar a contarles todo lo que me pasó debo decir que me hayan pasado tantas cosas en tan corto periodo de tiempo suena increíble pero es cierto. He llegado a pensar en que estoy salada (tener mala suerte) o simplemente alguien "no me quiere mucho que digamos" y me ha hecho un "trabajito" (brujería) Primero, les había contado la última vez que me pasé una estadía no muy grata en el hospital porque estuve enferma bastante grave, pues, luego de eso tuve una recaída y entre y salí del hospital dos veces más por lo mismo.

Más tarde ya restablecida y cuando había logrado ponerme al día en la universidad y pensé actualizar el fic, tuve un accidente de auto, un imbecil a exceso de velocidad me chocó, por el lado del conductor (n/a: mi lado) destruyendo ambos carros, sobra decir que volví al hospital por un "buen rato", dicen que vivo de milagro. (n/a: Dios quiere que termine el fic jaja. chiste) Cuando por fin salí del hospital aún no podía escribir ya que tenía, entre tantas otras cosas, un desgarre en mi mano izquierda (n/a: para completar soy izquierda) por lo que no pude escribir en las clases ni coger varios exámenes que todavía hoy tengo pendientes porque me queda un pequeño problema con mi mano. Aun estoy tratando de ponerme al corriente en la universidad pero se me ha hecho "un poco difícil", porque ahora gracias al accidente, no tengo coche y dependo de mi madre para ir a cualquier lado. Pero bueno a pesar de todo estoy aquí, viva, y voy a dejarles el capi y espero que sea de su agrado. Será mejor que me calle y, bueno, aquí les dejo las respuestas a los reviews y el capi.

Este va para todas mis lectoras: mLgM.MalFoyGrAnGer, PaolaLissete, cam.tz, Valeria Malfoy, Lizirien, silviota, Hermy.hphr, margara, Daniella, Hermy Malfoy, Anny Malfoy, Mia Malfoy, Ayelén, Kayra, Jaz, Ariadna-Andrea, Aleja M, Pame, unkatahe, ali Malfoy, sun devereux, oO-Fabiola-Oo.

**Ariadna–Andrea: **yo también espero que sean felices, jaja. Me hace muy feliz que te guste tanto. Cuídate.

**unkatahe:**ehhh!, otra lectora. Gracias por leer y me encanta que te encante jaja, lo que dices a mí también me pasa a menudo, gracias a Dios aun no me han cachado leyendo y espero que nunca lo hagan jaja, nada aquí después de tanto tiempo actualizo, espero que te guste. Ciao.

**margara:** Aquí le sigo, ya viste no soy tan mala como piensan jaja. Cuídate. Ciao.

**Daniella Malfoy: **Entonces en fila porque yo también quiero uno así como Draco si no puede ser él, claro, jaja. me alegra tanto ver que te gusta, aquí te dejo el capi. Ciao.

**Valeria**** Malfoy:** Hola Valeria, definitivamente me encanta que te encante jaja. Estoy de acuerdo contigo no creo que exista chico más encantador que Draco. Cuídate mucho y espero leernos pronto. Besos. Ciao.

**ali malfoy:**Nueva lectora, ehhhh!!!! Aquí la continuación. Me alegra mucho que te guste tanto, espero que te siga gustando hasta el final que ya falta poco. Ciao.

**Jaz: **gracias, no sabes lo que me alegra que te haya gustado tanto, aquí te dejo el encuentro que querías leer, entre otras cosillas más jaja… si pienso igual que tú, me da un poco de pena terminarlo pero tengo varias ideas para otra, solo la tengo que organizar bien y comenzar a escribir jaja, bueno, aquí la continuación. Besos. Ciao. No llores plis, jaja

**sun devereux**ehhh! Nueva lectora, antes que nada, ese capi tenía que acabarlo donde quedo, tiene sus razones, me alegra que te guste el fic. Aquí te dejo saber que pasó con Herm y Draco y la conversación con Dumbledore, entre otras cosillas más, ya no hablo más. Ciao.

**Cam.tz:** A mí también me dio un poco de pena con Harry al escribir el fic pero que se le va a ser en la vida real también sufren los buenos ¿no?, gracias por preocuparte por mí pero hay Isabella para rato jaja (n/a: …eso espero, jaja) espero que el capi sea de tu agrado. Nos leemos pronto. Besos. Cuídate. Ciao.

**Anny Malfoy**A mí también me pasó algo parecido, por una parte me emocioné escribiendo lo de Draco y Herm y por otro lado me sentí mal por Harry pero no te preocupes espero que Harry logre superarlo (n/a: jajaja, para eso me tiene detrás de la compu… ¿no? jajaja), se como son los profesores, se creen que no tenemos vida y que no tenemos más clases que la suya así son, pero nada, algo bueno sacamos de ellos ¿no? Mira el lado positivo, solo los soportas por un año, unos cuantos meses y no toda tu vida jaja. Gracias por preocuparte por mí pero no pude cumplir tu petición, parece que se me han pegado unos letreros que dicen: "ENVIAME AL HOSPITAL" y otro que dice: "EL HOSPITAL, MI SEGUNDO HOGAR" pero nada, gracias a Dios sigo viva y ya estoy detrás de la compu para escribir el fic. Yo también te deseo lo mejor. Espero y te guste el capi, eso si una advertencia tiene altas dosis de azúcar jaja. Cuídate. Ciao.

**Pa****olaLissete:** No te preocupes cuanto te tardes, lo que importa es que los leas y sé que lo haces y eso me alegra. Me encanta que te este gustando el fic. Espero que te guste desde el principio hasta el final. Yo también espero que todo te vaya súper. Cuídate. Ciao.

**oO-Fabiola-Oo**Ehhh!! Nueva lectora, Me alegra mucho que te guste tanto. Aquí te dejo la continuación. Besos, cuídate y espero que te siga gustando el fic. Ciao.

Sin más que decir… aquí les va el capi, espero que les guste, ya falta poquito para el final.

Capitulo 13 **Advertencia: Este capi contiene altas dosis de azúcar, cuidado los diabéticos. **

Al abrir la puerta la conversación se interrumpió y ambos se le quedaron viendo.

- Sr. Potter lo hacía todavía en el cuarto de la Srta. Hermione¿ha ocurrido algo? – dijo Dumbledore muy calmado, al Draco escuchar las palabras del anciano se preocupó al ver la seriedad en el rostro de Potter.

- Habla ya Potter¿le ha sucedido algo a Hermione? – dijo Draco que comenzaba a impacientarse y comenzaba a levantarse de la cama. Harry solo asintió y a Draco el mundo se le fue a los pies. – ¿Y¿Qué pasó Potter¡Habla!

- Hermione despertó y esta preguntando por ti Malfoy, quiere verte – dijo Harry viéndolo a la cara muy serio, como quien acaba de dar una mala noticia. Draco no cabía de felicidad. Trató de levantarse tan rápido al escucharlo que se mareó y tuvo que sentarse, Harry vio que tenia una sonrisa sincera en el rostro_ La ama, él también la ama_ Toda esperanza que quedara en él se esfumó en ese instante, se amaban, realmente se amaban – Me pidió que te avisara tan pronto despertaras… que sino ibas vendría hasta aquí a verte y tendrías que hacer algo para remediar el daño o algo así – dijo con cara de confusión recibiendo una carcajada de felicidad del chico

- Sí esa es Hermione – Draco sabía que Hermione era la única que podía haber dicho eso, volteó para ver a Dumbledore – Profesor podemos continuar la platica más tarde yo…

- Sr. Malfoy solo quería informarle acerca de lo que los demás ya saben y ya lo hice, si le queda alguna pregunta acerca de lo que discutimos le puede preguntar a cualquiera de los presentes – dijo mirando a Harry y hacia la puerta. Hubo un silencio momentáneo, ninguno de los tres dijo nada – que espera Sr. Malfoy, vaya a ver a la Srta. Hermione o quiere que ella cumpla su amenaza – dijo mirándolo por encima de sus anteojos con una mirada cómplice, por un momento Draco pensó que sabía a lo que Hermione se había referido. Se levantó tan rápido como pudo y se encaminó hacia la puerta y se volteó para ver a Harry

- Gracias Potter – dijo Draco antes de salir por la puerta con una media sonrisa y en su mirada un sincero agradecimiento.

Harry se había quedado de piedra al escuchar a Malfoy agradecerle, entonces era cierto lo que decían había cambiado, había cambiado por Hermione, al pensar esto cerró los ojos con pesar olvidando que Dumbledore estaba en el cuarto.

- Sabes Harry… el amor sincero no es egoísta, solo cuando se ama sinceramente se prefiere la felicidad de la persona amada sobre la propia, aunque esa felicidad sea lejos de nosotros. Hermione será feliz Harry, eso lo sabes y huir de Londres no te hará olvidar que no eres tú quien esta a su lado – Harry lo miró sorprendido – ten paciencia, poco a poco el dolor irá pasando, no será de un día para otro pero pasará. – dijo Dumbledore acercándose a él y apoyando su mano en el hombro del chico

- Profesor, sé que tiene razón en lo que dice y que alejarme de Londres no me hará olvidar pero me ayudará el no verla. Sé que será feliz pero ¿y yo qué? – dijo acercándose a la ventana dándole la espalda a Dumbledore

- Lo único que te puedo decir es que tengas paciencia y que llegará cuando estés preparado, cuando ambos lo estén y que serán felices, muy felices, más de lo que imaginarías – dijo acercándose a la puerta, Harry se mantuvo de espaldas

- ¿Quién llegará…? – al no recibir respuesta se volteó para ver que Dumbledore no estaba y que estaba solo en la habitación

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Abrió la puerta silenciosamente y entró tratando de hacer el menor ruido. La habitación volvía a estar completamente limpia sin rastro de lo que había pasado horas antes. Hermione estaba acostada en la cama con un mejor semblante y esto lo relajó. Tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía dormir en paz. Se acercó hasta llegar a su lado y rozó su mano por la mejilla de la chica. Al sentir esto ella sonrió y tomó la mano del chico, sabía que era Draco, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, para ver a su lado al hombre que amaba. Frunció el ceño al verlo. Estaba ojeroso, pálido, con el semblante preocupado, parecía haber envejecido varios años de pronto, pero tan impecablemente vestido como siempre, como la última vez que lo había visto. Al verla abrir los ojos y verlo con el ceño fruncido supo que estaba bien volvía a ser la Hermione de siempre. Esto lo hizo sonreír.

- ¿Sabes, por lo que me dijo Potter, pensé en no venir? – dijo con una sonrisa de lado

- ¿Ah si? – dijo ella enarcando la ceja asintiendo con la cabeza siguiéndole el juego

- Pero pudo más la curiosidad de preguntarte ¿qué es lo que tendría que hacer para resarcir el daño? – dijo acercándose más y sentándose en el borde de la cama. Ella llevó su mano derecha a su barbilla mirando hacia arriba simulando una pose pensativa y luego asintió con la cabeza como si hubiera encontrado la solución. A todo esto, Draco la miraba con una sonrisa sincera, había estado cerca de perderla, muy cerca.

- Ya sé – dijo llamando la atención de Draco

- ¿Qué? Haber dime – dijo Draco tornándose muy "serio" enarcando las cejas, Hermione le pidió que se acercara con un movimiento del su dedo índice y una sonrisa disimulada en los labios

- Así – le susurró al oído antes de posar sus labios sobre los de él, para besarlo apasionadamente siendo totalmente correspondida.

Al separarse el posó su frente con la de ella aun con los ojos cerrados para luego abrazarse a ella fuertemente

- No sabes el miedo que sentí al pensar que te había perdido – dijo separándose un poco y tomándole el rostro entre sus manos – no sabes… creí que… te había perdido

- Estoy aquí… estoy bien – dijo sintiendo como el rubio soltaba su rostro para abrazarla nuevamente

- No vuelvas a hacer eso – le ordenó con un dejo de dolor en la voz – Sentí que me volvía loco, si hubiera recibido el beso de un dementor habría tenido más vida que la que tuve cuando escuché decir a aquel sanador que habías muerto

- Pero estoy aquí viva y ahora…

- Ahora quien trate de separarnos no lo va a lograr porque no voy a dejar que nadie vuelva a separarme de tu lado, nunca. – dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos – No sé que me hiciste Hermione me has convertido en esclavo de tus ojos miel, pero no me importa, si es un embrujo que dure por siempre porque te amo, sea como sea, te amo y a ti y solo a ti – dijo con una de sus manos en la nuca de la chica antes de besarla. Al separarse sintió una lágrima en su mejilla pero no era suya sino de Hermione, se separó lo suficiente para verla a la cara mientras con sus manos borraba las lágrimas de su rostro - ¿Por qué lloras amor? No llores por favor

- Es que… te amo Draco, te amo tanto – dijo antes de sonreír – es lo más lindo que me han dicho en la vida – dijo acariciando la mejilla del chico

- Oh claro… es que no me has dejado demostrar todo mi potencial – dijo en forma burlona para recibir una carcajada de la chica

- Creído – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

- Pero así me quieres – contestó Draco acercándose para besarla pero ella negó con la cabeza - ¿no?

- No… así te amo… tal cual eres – dijo tomando al rubio de la mejilla y depositándole un dulce beso en los labios. Sintió como él sonreía a su contestación antes de tornar el beso más apasionado. Se escuchó una tos fingida cerca de ellos que los hizo separarse. Al voltear vieron a Dumbledore de pie en medio de la habitación, no habían escuchado la puerta.

- Disculpen que los interrumpa jóvenes mas necesito hablar con ambos, hay varios puntos que debemos aclarar, sobre todo contigo Hermione – dijo Dumbledore con una disimulada sonrisa en el rostro al ver como se sonrojaba la chica.

- Usted dirá profesor – dijo Draco ya que Hermione estaba muerta de la pena y no podía mirar al profesor a la cara ante la actitud de Hermione no pudo más que sonreír

- Sr. Malfoy ya usted esta enterado de gran parte de lo que voy a decir mas la Srta. Hermione no, le daré un breve resumen de los eventos que usted podrá abundarle con más calma más tarde – a esto Draco asintió y Dumbledore comenzó a explicarle…

Algunos esperaban pacientemente en el pasillo mientras que otros se habían permitido alejarse un poco de allí al ir a la cafetería y a una sala de espera al final del pasillo. Fred y George habían estado yendo y viniendo a causa de que no podían descuidar la tienda, al igual que otros con sus trabajos, las clases habían terminado por lo que Ron, Luna, Ginny, Ariana y Blaise se podían quedar todo el día en San Mungo pendiente de sus amigos, en esos momentos Ron y Luna se encontraban sentados abrazados uno al otro en la sala de espera descansando del bullicio y ajetreo del lugar, por fin podían respirar en paz.

- ¿Lo puedes creer Ron? – dijo Luna que tenia su espalda recostada del pecho del chico apoyando su cabeza del brazo de él que le rodeaba el cuello

- ¿Qué cosa amor? – dijo Ron haciendo ochos con un dedo en el hombro de la chica ( ∞ ) haciendo que la chica se estremeciera

- No hagas eso… me hace cosquillas – dijo separándose de él y volteándose para verlo a la cara y descubrir que llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro haciéndola sonreír – Ronald Weasley ya basta de juegos estoy hablando en serio – dijo al ver que iba a hacerle cosquillas nuevamente.

- Esta bien dime – dijo Ron dejando a un lado los juegos

- ¿Qué irá a pasar ahora? - dijo pensativa, Ron solo encogió los hombros

- Eso nadie sabe – dijo tomándola de las manos – Luna, hay algo que no te he contado, bueno a nadie más bien

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó preocupada

- No es nada malo despreocúpate, al contrario…

- Dime ya Ron no…

- Me aceptaron en la Academia de Aurores – dijo emocionado mirándola a los ojos esperando la reacción de la chica

- ¿De verdad? – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro a lo que Ron solo asintió – Ay que bueno – dijo emocionada lanzándose a sus brazos – Sabía que lo lograrías – dijo abrazándolo fuertemente

- No lo habría logrado sin la ayuda de Herm y la tuya claro – dijo separándose un poco de ella – ¿Quién lo diría Luna?

- ¿Qué?

- Que soy el mago más feliz de todo el Mundo Mágico – dijo provocando una pequeña risa por parte de Luna y se abrazó a ella nuevamente – No sé como haré para soportar el no verte todos los días cuando vuelvas a Hogwarts

- Tampoco va a ser fácil para mí – dijo con un dejo de tristeza separándose con los ojos cerrados y sintiendo como el chico apoyaba su mano en su mejilla – ustedes se van y para los demás seguiré siendo Lunática Lov… - Ron la silenció con un beso que fue correspondido, luego de descubrir lo que sentía hacia ella no soportaba escuchar las burlas que le hacían los demás, en un tiempo habría sentido vergüenza de andar con ella por lo que se decía, pero al conocerla mejor y ver la clase de ser humano que era se sentía muy feliz y orgulloso de que Luna lo hubiera aceptado como pareja y le daba rabia cada vez que escuchaba las burlas que propinaban hacia la chica.

- Óyeme bien – le dijo al separarse – nadie tiene derecho a llamarte así, sí eres diferente a ellos pero… - dijo haciendo que la chica agachara la cabeza – mírame, por favor – dijo mientras alzaba la cabeza de la chica con su mano bajo a barbilla para verla a los ojos – sí, eres diferente a ellos pero solo es porque tú si eres perfecta – dijo logrando que sonriera y negará con la cabeza - ¿no? me estas llamando mentiroso – dijo "indignado" ella solo sonrió

- Te amo Ron… gracias – dijo mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro

- Quien debería darte las gracias soy yo… Luna… te amo como no pensé amar a nadie… gracias por estar a mi lado pero te advierto una cosa, no te podrás librar de mí fácilmente – dijo mirándola "seriamente"

- Ni quien quisiera hacerlo – dijo con una sonrisa picara antes de besarlo nuevamente

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto en la cafetería

- Así que te harás cargo de la empresa de tu familia – dijo Ariana antes de dar un sorbo al té. Blaise que se encontraba sentado a su lado solo asintió – pero… ¿y Antoine?… no es él… el mayor… debería hacerse cargo él ¿no?

- Ariana, tú conoces como es mi hermano… a él no le interesa el negocio tanto como a mí por eso fue que mi padre me enseñó todo lo necesario para manejar las empresas y dejó todo arreglado para que yo tuviera libre acceso a todo por si le ocurría algo – dijo moviendo su cuchara en el café

- Estoy segura que este "algo" no era lo que tu padre imaginaba, al igual que el mío. En unas horas más irá el abogado de pa… Lucius Malfoy a leer lo que dejó estipulado – al decir esto último mantuvo la vista en el té

- No te pongas así – dijo apoyando su mano en el brazo de la chica – no tenemos la culpa del camino que escogieron nuestros padres, lo que importa es que el que escogimos nosotros no es el mismo – dijo logrando que alzara la cabeza y le sonriera – Y sabes que tú y Draco siempre contaran conmigo pase lo que pase – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

- Eres un amor Blaise – dijo Ariana apoyando una mano en la mejilla del chico – siempre lo has sido – dijo antes de acercarse a abrazarlo

- Con el permiso creo que estoy de más aquí – dijo Ginny levantándose y dejando la servilleta tirada sobre la mesa captando la atención de los otros dos al ver como se marchaba del lugar.

Ya había aguantado suficiente, la había considerado su amiga desde que había comenzado el curso, a pesar de ser de Slytherin pensó que era diferente pero que equivocada estaba, era igual que todas esas serpientes; fue a través de Ariana que Blaise se había acercado a ella, poco a poco la había ido convenciendo, la había enamorado _Todo ha sido un juego para él, y para ella, decía llamarse mi amiga pero solo fue el contacto de ese… y yo… que __estupida__ fui al pensar que… deben de haberse burlado de mí todo este tiempo, ella es su pareja y yo… fui la imbecil que…_ Al salir a uno de los jardines del hospital que daba para el Mundo Mágico fue allí que se dio cuenta de que lloraba en silencio al sentir la brisa fría en su rostro mojado por las lágrimas.

- Blaise, deberías ir tras ella, no me di cuenta discúlpame – dijo Ariana viendo como Ginny salía por la puerta de la cafetería hacia los jardines

- No tengo nada que disculparte Ariana, tu no has hecho nada – dijo Blaise sin dejar de mirar la puerta por la que había salido Ginny – y yo no iré a ningún sitio – dijo volteando a verla a la cara

- Blaise no entiendes que pudo malinterpretar la situación – dijo ansiosa – debe estar pensando… lo que no es

- Ariana, entiende que en esto tiene que haber confianza, si no confía en mí que quieres que yo haga – dijo molesto

- Tú te has buscado a pulso el que no confíe en ti – dijo ella dejando el té a un lado para que el mesero se lo llevara – Si yo viera lo mismo que ella, con tu historial y siendo de Slytherin pensaría igual que ella – dijo muy seria

- Sé que tienes razón, pero que quieres que haga, siempre que pase algo desconfiará de mí, llevo más de siete meses con ella y aun no confía en mí – dijo el moreno pasándose una mano por el cabello

- Pues gánate su confianza, búscala, habla con ella, aclara las cosas, se que ambos se aman y no pueden dejar que algo tan bonito se pierda – dijo Ariana con melancolía – no dejes ir el amor Blaise, porque te arrepentirás por siempre

- Sí – fue lo único que dijo el moreno antes de levantarse de la mesa – Eres una gran consejera – dijo sacándole una triste sonrisa a la chica mientras sacaba del bolsillo el dinero de la cuenta para luego voltearse y encaminarse a la salida.

- Sí… una gran consejera… solo eso – susurró para si misma al ver a Blaise salir por la puerta mientras una lagrima silenciosa rodaba por su mejilla – _Él será feliz_ – pensó y limpió de golpe su mejilla mientras tomaba sus cosas y se encaminaba hacia su casa.

Al salir caminó un poco a través de los jardines hasta que vio en la distancia a su pequeña pelirroja, al ver como el viento jugaba con su cabello sonrió, era tan hermosa, aun no entendía como lo había cautivado de esa forma, era como ninguna chica con la que había estado anteriormente y a la vez sentía conocerla de siempre, era tan predecible para él o era que al amarla como la amaba la conocía demasiado. Se fue acercando poco a poco en silencio, ya estando cerca escuchó un sollozo. Al imaginar sus hermosos ojos llenos de lagrimas sintió un golpe en el pecho que lo dejo sin aire, estaba llorando por él

- No llores más – susurro al oído ofreciéndole un pañuelo frente a ella. Estaba tan encerrada en si misma que no había notado la presencia del chico. Ahogó un grito al escucharlo a su espalda y volteó para verlo a la cara. Al voltearse lo vio preocupado, su cuerpo no le respondía, así que, él, con ayuda del pañuelo que tenía en sus manos, secó las lagrimas de la chica y se acercó un poco más a ella, si eso era posible

- ¿No deberías estar con tu novia en estos momentos? – dijo ella cuando pudo hablar alejando la mano del chico de su rostro y volteando su rostro para no verlo, odiaba que la vieran llorar y que él la viera llorar era… humillante

- Con ella estoy – dijo tomándola de la barbilla para que lo viera, quería que viera la sinceridad de sus palabras en su mirada

- Por favor no te burles más, sabes a quien me refiero, deben haberse reído mucho de mí todo este tiempo

- Sé de quien hablas – dijo asintiendo con la cabeza – pero estas equivocada – dijo haciendo que ella lo mirara directo a los ojos logrando que quedara como hechizada por su mirada, no podía, ni quería moverse de donde estaba – Ginny, entre Ariana y yo no hay nada más que un cariño de hermanos, Draco y yo hemos sido amigos desde que tengo uso de razón, por lo tanto he compartido tanto con su hermana como con él, son mis mejores amigos, mis hermanos¿lo entiendes? – dijo tomándola de las manos

- No digas más – dijo con la vista nublada por las lagrimas separando sus manos de las del moreno. Retiró las lagrimas mientras sentía su mirada clavada en ella lo amaba pero las dudas la agobiaban – esto no nos esta llevando a ningún lado, por más que hablemos cada vez que pase algo quedan las dudas Blaise, el amor se basa en la confianza, si no puedo confiar en ti esto no será más que una perdida de tiempo – respiró profundamente cerrando los ojos, sabia lo que tenia que hacer pero no encontraba las fuerzas para hacerlo allí estaba parada frente a el, ella era una Gryffindor podía hacerlo, volvió a abrir los ojos – Blaise lo mejor será que no… – pero no continuó al ver como su rostro iba cambiando, como todo el hielo que mantenía en su rostro una imagen calmada se iba derritiendo haciendo que cambiara a una llena de temor.

- Ginny, por favor no lo digas, por lo menos escúchame – reclamó interrumpiendo a la chica, ella asintió, Blaise se pasó las manos por el cabello tratando de buscar las palabras para demostrarle todo lo que sentía por ella… nada… cada vez que pensaba algo lo encontraba demasiado vacío para expresar lo que sentía. Al no escuchar palabra del chico decidió irse, Blaise al notarlo comenzó hablar.

- Espera… Ginny, tú no eres ni un juego ni una aventura pasajera, para mí eres más que eso, mucho más, Ginevra Weasley – sonrió al ver como fruncía el ceño, sabía que no le gustaba su nombre pero volvió a tornar serio el rostro – Ginny eres la mujer que amo; con la que quiero compartir mi vida, el resto de mi vida – dijo besándole la mano sin dejar de verla a los ojos – Ginny eres la que me ha hecho ver que puedo ser una mejor persona si estoy a tu lado, si tal vez en un principio se me cruzó la idea de… una aventura contigo – decía mientras se volteaba y jugaba con sus manos – pero al conocerte – dijo dándose vuelta mirándola fijamente a los ojos – Ginny yo te amo, te amo más que a mi vida eres, eres…

Ginny le puso un dedo sobre los labios haciendo que se callara, sentía que eran ciertas sus palabras, cada palabra que salía de los labios del moreno eran ciertas; al escuchar que la amaba no pudo evitar que una lagrima escapara de sus ojos y un sollozo de sus labios, por primera vez le decía que la amaba, siempre decía que la quería, que le gustaba, que la deseaba pero nunca, nunca, le había dicho esas dos palabras que le llegaron muy hondo, no lo dejó continuar, ya no eran necesarias las palabras, sabía que la amaba, sus dudas no le habían permitido verlo antes y ahora lo tenia frente a ella diciéndole lo que siempre había querido escuchar que la amaba como ella a él, se sonrió ocasionando que otra lagrima se escapara de sus ojos, él la miraba expectante tenía tantas cosas por decirle tantas razones por las cuales la amaba que sintió que se le iba el piso de los pies al ser silenciado por ella pero al ver que reía volvió a respirar

- Sabes, debería de amenazarte más seguido… - Blaise la miró con confusión ella solo sonreía – dices cosas muy hermosas bajo presión – dijo agrandando su sonrisa y corriendo la mano que aun conservaba sobre los labios del chico para acariciar su mejilla, al escuchar sus palabras negó con la cabeza dándola por caso perdido cerrando los ojos ante la caricia de la chica y tomando esa mano entre las suyas para besarle la palma como ya había hecho antes, del contacto ella se estremeció cosa que él notó y le hizo sonreír, abrió los ojos para ver a una hermosa pelirroja devolviéndole la mirada – yo también tengo algo que decirte – dijo acercándose a él hasta quedar tan cerca que sentían el aliento del otro ella con las manos apoyadas en el pecho del moreno y él con las suyas en la pequeña cintura de la chica – Yo también te amo Blaise – como respuesta Blaise sonrió con satisfacción y acortó la distancia dándole un beso cargado de ternura, deseo, pasión, pero sobretodo lleno de amor.

**Reviews plis!!! Nos leemos pronto! **

**Hasta el próximo capi!!**

**P.D.: En este capi hice como un resumen de las relaciones del fic para que ninguna se me quede atrás. Espero que les haya gustado. De mis escenas favoritas es donde Ron le habla a Luna y lo que Blaise le dice a Ginny. Espero que les hayan gustado igual que a mí. Sobra decir que con todo el trabajo que tengo de la universidad no se cuando podre volver a actualizar pero espero y sea lo antes posible para que no se me desesperen, gracias por su infinita paciecia. Bueno, ahora sí, hasta el próximo capi!!!!! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclamer**: Los personajes ya conocidos no son míos, los únicos dueños son Rowling y la Warner (N/A Claro que si me regalaran a Draco o a Harry no me molestaría jajaja)

Mis más sinceras disculpas por la tardanza, la verdad espero me perdonen por hacerlos esperar tanto tiempo por la continuación de esta historia pero había estado muy ocupada en… bueno en vivir mi vida, terminar otro año en la universidad y luego comencé un trabajo que me exige bastante y no había tenido el tiempo de sentarme frente a la compu, de verdad espero que me comprendan pero bueno, aquí les dejo las respuestas a los reviews y el capi.

Este va para todas mis lectoras: mLgM.MalFoyGrAnGer, PaolaLissete, cam.tz, Valeria Malfoy, Lizirien, silviota, Hermy.hphr, margara, Daniella, Hermy Malfoy, Anny Malfoy, Mia Malfoy, Ayelén, Kayra, Jaz, Ariadna-Andrea, Aleja M, Pame, unkatahe, ali Malfoy, sun devereux, oO-Fabiola-Oo, ANGELFEAR.

**margara:** Aquí le sigo, Me hace muy feliz que les guste mi fic, espero que te guste este capi tanto como el anterior. Cuídate. Ciao.

**Cam.tz:** Me alegra que te gustara el capi, al ponerlo en el fic y volverlo a leer pensé que había demasiada azúcar y que algunos se empalagarían pero aun así me gusto y veo que a ti también. Fíjate que no me había dado cuenta de la casualidad pero ahora que lo dices me impresiona, creo igual que tú, era para que estuviera segura de que ambiente crear. Espero que te guste este capi igual o más que el anterior. Besos. Cuídate. Ciao.

**A****NGELFEAR: **Nuevo lector!!! Gracias por entrar a mi fic y me hace muy feliz que te agrade espero y continúe así hasta el final que ya falta poco. Ciao.

Sin más que decir… aquí les va el capi, espero que les guste, ya falta poquito para el final.

Capitulo 14

Dumbledore, Draco y Hermione llevaban hablando un buen tiempo.

- …y así que, como ya le dije, usted es la última descendiente legítima de dos de las familias más prestigiosas del Mundo Mágico. Eres la única hija de Stella Cattrall y Marcus Paolini, y está por escrito que se le entregue la totalidad de los bienes al cumplir la mayoría de edad y ser reconocida como perteneciente de dichas familias – Hermione no decía nada – ¿alguna pregunta? – dijo mirándolos a los dos al no encontrar respuesta el dijo – Bueno entonces los dejaré a solas, tengo que regresar a Hogwarts hay que prepararlo todo para el próximo curso – con una sonrisa en el rostro se fue.

Al Dumbledore salir por la puerta se creó un incomodo silencio, Draco solo la miraba intrigado desde la silla y ella no hacía más que observar sus manos mientras jugaba con ellas. Draco no aguantó más y rompió el silencio.

- Entonces tú sabías lo de la piedra, sabías que eras descendiente de los Cattrall – más que una pregunta fue una afirmación. Ella cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza

- Lo descubrí al poco tiempo de haberlo recibido, entonces supe que era descendiente de los Cattrall, de otra forma no entendería porque desde que me lo puse no me lo puedo quitar, aunque no sabía lo de la profecía, sabía lo que arriesgaba Draco

- Entonces ¿por qué lo hiciste? – dijo mirándola con un poco de rabia, ella sabía lo que significaba la piedra, la historia que tenía y había arriesgado su vida. El sabía acerca del dije, porque su madre se lo había dicho.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Hermione incrédula – tú sabes por que, no podía permitir que te ocurriera algo

- ¿Aunque eso fuera sacrificar tu vida? – dijo Draco fuera de si.

- Sí.– dijo tomándole la mano que estaba apoyada a su lado – Entiéndeme Draco si tú mueres la vida ya no se llamaría vida

- Me pides que te entienda pero… – dijo más calmado sintiendo las suaves caricias que Hermione le daba a su mano – Hermione, yo sentía que me moría al escuchar que estabas muerta – dijo dándole un apretón a la mano de la chica

- Pero no sucedió, mírame, estoy bien, estamos bien – dijo ella sonriendo logrando que él sonriera

- ¿Ya lo sabes? – preguntó sentándose a su lado en la cama

- Sí, Harry me lo dijo en cuanto desperté – dijo tocándose el vientre

- Potter – dijo con un dejo de enojo en su voz a él le habría gustado decírselo él mismo pero Potter se le había adelantado

- No te enojes con él – dijo Hermione sonriéndole al ver que había dado en el clavo, estaba enojado

- Es que, por qué tenía que abrir la boca y decirte algo que no le correspondía

- Harry me lo dijo sin darse cuenta – haciendo que Draco soltara un bufido y mirara hacia otro lado – Fue porque trataba retenerme en la cama, yo estaba empecinada con ir a verte y el sanador le había dicho que necesitaba reposo – dijo buscando mirada del chico – Se le escapó, no fue intencional Draco – dijo logrando que él la mirara

- Ya no se puede hacer nada – se limitó a decir aceptando la situación entre dientes, Hermione se echó a reír llevándose una mano a la boca para ocultar su risa – ¿te estas riendo de mí? – dijo frunciendo el ceño en broma, a lo que ella asintió – ahora en vez de tu novio soy tu bufón – ella aguantando la risa asintió – que cambio de categoría he dado – dijo el negando con la cabeza, tomándose muy en "serio" su papel de "ofendido", evitando que Hermione dejara de reírse. Él se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se mantuvo muy cerca, uno sintiendo el aliento del otro, las risas se habían quedado a un lado.

- Hermione¿cómo imaginas tu futuro? – preguntó en un susurro mirándola directamente a los ojos muy serio.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó la castaña confundida alejándose un poco del rubio _¿A dónde querrá llegar?_

- ¿Cómo imaginas tu futuro?... porque yo… – decía mientras sacaba una pequeña cajita del bolsillo de su pantalón – no imagino mi futuro sin ti a mi lado. – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa al ver como ella sorprendida no dejaba de mirar la cajita para verlo al rostro – Hermione, quiero que tu rostro sea lo último que vea antes de cerrar los ojos en la noche y lo primero que vea en las mañanas, quiero compartir junto a ti cada minuto… de lo que me resta de vida – dijo mientras le tomaba la mano izquierda a una Hermione sin habla con los ojos vidriosos a causa de las lagrimas – Hermione Granger… Paolini, o lo que sea, mi Hermione¿aceptas casarte conmigo? – Hermione soltó un sollozo y dos lagrimas traicioneras le surcaron el rostro al ver como el rubio le deslizaba un anillo sencillo color plata con un delicado diamante justo en el centro, era simplemente… hermoso. – No es por nada pero… me gustaría escuchar tu respuesta – dijo con humor mientras buscaba la mirada de la chica que seguía clavada en el anillo. Ella levantó la vista y soltó una carcajada antes de echarse en sus brazos.

- Oh Draco – dijo antes de besarlo. Al separarse ella volvió a abrazarlo fuertemente.

- Supongo que esto es un sí – dijo correspondiendo el abrazo. Ella se separó lo suficiente para verlo a la cara, se limpió las lágrimas y asintió con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Es un sí Draco, es un sí. Yo tampoco imagino mi futuro de otra forma, te amo – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. Volvió a ver el anillo y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios – es hermoso Draco, hermoso

- Tú eres hermosa – dijo colocándole un rizo tras la oreja y acariciar su mejilla – ¿Sabes?, iba a pedírtelo en el baile de graduación pero… no importa – dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y sonriendo. En ese momento se abrió la puerta

- Disculpen venía a ver a la paciente – dijo el sanador entrando a la habitación – gran susto que nos dio a todos señorita – dijo con una sonrisa tomando la carpeta para leer las anotaciones que tenían, se acercó a ella y comenzó a revisarla – Todo parece ir muy bien, su sistema esta respondiendo favorablemente, más tarde vendrá una enfermera para hacerle unos análisis para ver como responden usted y la criatura – dijo volviendo a tomar la carpeta para hacer algunas anotaciones Hermione sonrió y se llevó una mano al vientre – es un poco pronto para decirlo pero si sigue así ya para dentro de tres días como máximo se encontrará en su casa – dijo el sanador con una sonrisa – permiso – dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

Cuando Draco volteó a ver a Hermione ella había perdido la sonrisa y su mirada estaba perdida en algún lugar en la pared

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Draco preocupado acercándose a ella y sentándose a su lado en la cama – Hermione¿qué tienes? – preguntó al no recibir respuesta

- A ellos les habría gustado saber que tendrían un nieto – dijo con un dejo de dolor en su voz. Draco se acercó más a la castaña y la abrazó, sabía lo que sentía la chica, él mismo había pensado en lo mucho que le habría gustado a su madre saber que tendría un nieto, de su primer hijo con la hija de su mejor amiga. "_Que irónico, si tus padres hubieran vivido nos habríamos criado juntos y tal vez habríamos terminado igual que ahora, pero por otras razones_"

- Tranquila, ya lo saben, al igual que mi madre – dijo abrazándola fuertemente y dándole un pequeño beso en la frente.

- Perdonen que los interrumpa par de tortolos pero… necesito hablar contigo Draco – dijo Ariana que acababa de abrir la puerta, luego de tocar levemente. Ambos levantaron la mirada y Ariana sonrió, sabía que Draco era feliz. Draco sonrió.

- Hermione, te quiero presentar formalmente a mi hermana Ariana Malfoy, Ariana, esta es Hermione, mi futura esposa – dijo con orgullo

- Sabía que dirías que sí – dijo Ariana con una sonrisa viendo el anillo en la mano de la chica. Ella sabía acerca del anillo, Draco se lo había dicho. – Claro quien se puede resistir a un Malfoy – dijo en tono jocoso haciendo que ambos rieran

- Ay Draco es igual de presumida que tú, creo que es genético – dijo antes de echarse a reír

- Oye – dijeron ambos en tono ofendido logrando que la sonrisa de Hermione acrecentara.

- Es un gusto conocerte en persona por fin, aunque con todo lo que me ha contado Draco, siento que te conozco desde siempre – dijo acercándose a la cama. Fue a decir algo más pero Draco la calló

- ¿De qué es que querías hablar conmigo Ariana? – dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a su hermana que se encontraba parada a los pies de la cama

- Es que, en tres horas los abogados estarán en la mansión y no los quiero recibir yo sola y como el sanador me dijo que ya te dio de alta pensé que podrías acompañarme, además se trata también de tu futuro. – dijo pidiéndole con la mirada que no le dijera que no

- Ariana… yo no… - decía Draco con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro, el rubio no quería saber de nada más que tuviera que ver con Lucius Malfoy, aparte de que no se quería separar de Hermione.

- Por favor – dijo acercándose a él con tono meloso. Hermione solo sonreía al ver como la cara del chico iba cambiando ante los ruegos de su hermana.

- Draco, no la hagas rogar más, tú mismo dices que un Malfoy no le debe rogar a nadie ¿no? – dijo muy "seria" ante la mirada atónita de ambos.

- Esto es el colmo, ahora utilizan mis palabras en mi contra – dijo incrédulo que Hermione le utilizara sus armas en su contra, mientras Ariana se reía de la situación. Sabía que Draco había encontrado a su pareja, tenía la misma sagacidad mental que él y trataría siempre de tenerla a su favor.

- Ves Draco, hasta mi cuñada favorita me da la razón – dijo captando la atención de ambos

- ¿Ariana? - la llamo Draco

- ¿Si? – contestó en tono inocente

- No tienes más cuñadas que Hermione, porque ¿que crees?... soy tu único hermano – dijo Draco recalcando lo obvio

- ¿De verdad? – respondió la rubia entre ingenua y sorprendida. Hermione no dejaba de sonreír al verlos "discutir", no se sentía incomoda como a veces le pasaba con los Weasley en momentos como ese sino que con Draco y su hermana volvía a sentir que era parte de esa familia, sentía que esa era su familia. Soltó una carcajada que hizo callar a los hermanos y que voltearan a verla.

- Basta, de acuerdo, no discutan más, ya Draco, acompañarás a tu hermana y…no, no me interrumpas – dijo al ver que el rubio abría la boca para refutar – allá afuera hay un regimiento para cuidarme, además de los sanadores y enfermeras, estaré bien, tu hermana necesita de tu apoyo en esa reunión así que irás Draco Malfoy – dijo ella apuntándolo con el dedo y dándole una mirada que decía que no aceptaba un no como respuesta. Draco se había quedado frío, si otra persona le hablara así, en ese momento, estaría muerto o a punto de estarlo pero no era otra persona, era Hermione. Ariana estaba boquiabierta no podía creer que alguien le hablara así a su hermano y él se quedara callado, definitivamente, esa chica le caía muy bien era la única que lograba callar a Draco Malfoy. Sin poder aguantar más se hecho a reír haciendo que los hombros y la quijada del rubio se tensaran.

- Vaya hermanito, parece que… – decía Ariana en son de burla pero fue interrumpida por Draco.

- Que nada! … Ariana, vamonos – dijo levantándose en un tono que demostraba que no estaba muy contento – tú y yo hablaremos seriamente cuando vuelva – dijo acercándose al rostro de Hermione antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios a la chica

- Estaré esperándote entonces Draco – dijo Hermione sonriente viendo como el chico salía por la puerta junto a su hermana.

**Reviews plis!!! Nos leemos pronto! **

**Hasta el próximo capi!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclamer**: Los personajes ya conocidos no son míos, los únicos dueños son Rowling y la Warner (N/A Claro que si me regalaran a Draco o a Harry no me molestaría jajaja)

Bueno aquí les va el casi final del fic. Estoy en proceso de escribir el último capi, espero acabarlo hoy o mañana. Así que pronto el final, sin decir más aquí les dejo las respuestas a los reviews y el capi.

Este va para todas mis lectoras: mLgM.MalFoyGrAnGer, PaolaLissete, cam.tz, Valeria Malfoy, Lizirien, silviota, Hermy.hphr, margara, Daniella, Hermy Malfoy, Anny Malfoy, Mia Malfoy, Ayelén, Kayra, Jaz, Ariadna-Andrea, Aleja M, Pame, unkatahe, ali Malfoy, sun devereux, oO-Fabiola-Oo, ANGELFEAR, ana karen malfoy, sirinnette.

**oO-FaBioLa-Oo: **aquí te dejo uno de los últimos capis, se acaba pronto como pides espero que te guste. Cuídate. Ciao.

**ana karen malfoy: **nueva lectora!!!! Aquí dejo la actualización que pedías y espero y sea de tu agrado. Ciao.

**sirinnette: **nueva lectora!!! Heee me da mucha alegría que hayas entrado a mi fic y te este gustando tanto, de verdad me siento honrada que lo consideres uno de tus fic favoritos. Por otro lado entiendo que se te salieran las lagrimas ya que cuando lo escribía yo de por si estaba llorando… y yo sabía ya lo que iba a suceder después jajaja Me quedo tan bien jajaja ¿qué modesta verdad? Jajaja Espero que el fic siga siendo de tu agrado hasta el final y gracias por tus deseos te aseguro que yo también te deseo suerte en todo lo que hagas pero nada dejo de hablar y te dejo el capi que sé estabas esperando, hasta pronto. Cuídate. Ciao.

**Anny Malfoy** Siiii regresé ya estoy aquí dando lata nuevamente (n/a: molestando) yo también extrañaba ya los mensajes que me dejan, sobretodo los tuyos que siempre son tan originales, me hace muy feliz que te guste tanto mi fic. Ya esta llegando a su fin y espero el final sea de tu agrado como lo ha sido hasta ahora; te aseguro que no me tardaré tanto en dejar el final. Espero que todo te vaya a las mil maravillas, hasta pronto. Cuídate. Ciao.

**Cam.tz:** Sip ya volví y ya verás lo que sucederá con Harry. Espero que este capi se de tu agrado igual que hasta ahora ha sido el fic. Me halaga saber que aunque esta no es tu pareja favorita te gusta mi fic. A mí también me gusta la pareja que hacen Harry y Hermione pero también me encanta esta, de verdad no puedo decidirme por cual de los dos jajaja Pero nada solo quiero decir que me encanta que te encante jajaja muchos saludos a ti también, hasta pronto, cuídate, aunque la de los accidentes soy yo ¿verdad? jajaja. Ciao.

Sin más que decir… aquí les va el capi, espero que les guste, ya falta poquito para el final.

Capitulo 15

Y como había dicho el sanador, Hermione salió de San Mungo a los tres días, y a insistencias de Molly, se fue a vivir con los Weasley hasta el matrimonio, cosa que no hizo muy contento a Draco que había esperado que después de San Mungo ella fuera a la mansión Malfoy, ya que como Lucius no había cambiado su testamento le había dejado todo a sus hijos. Hermione había tenido que presentarse al Ministerio para llenar los papeles que la reconocían como Paolini Cattrall. Sin darse cuenta ya había pasado un mes y al día siguiente sería la boda, todos andaban de un lado para el otro en los últimos detalles para la boda y los preparativos para el regreso de Ginny, Ariana y Luna a Hogwarts en unos días más.

- Hermione, de verdad, necesito hablar contigo – dijo Harry caminando tras ella mientras ella le daba indicaciones a las muchachas que acomodaban los arreglos florales a través de los jardines de la mansión Malfoy, ignorando al chico – Hermione, no tengo mucho tiempo, solo vine a despedirme – dijo provocando que la chica se detuviera abruptamente y se volteara muy despacio a encararlo

- ¿Qué dijiste Harry? – preguntó en un susurro desconcertada

- Vengo a despedirme Herm, tengo que presentarme mañana en la oficina de admisiones temprano – dijo llevándose una mano a la nuca

- Pero… – trato de refutar Hermione pero simplemente las palabras no pasaban el nudo que se le había creado en la garganta

- Hermione, me ofrecieron un espacio en una academia en el extranjero y pues… acepté, viajo esta noche para prepararlo todo para mi entrevista – dijo él volteándose para no encararla, sabía que si lo veía a los ojos, descubriría su mentira… a medias

- Harry… te vas… pero tú y… Ron, no iban a entrar juntos a la Academia y… no vas a estar aquí mañana… pero… – decía ella muy deprisa hasta que Harry la interrumpió

- Herm, de verdad lamento no estar pero… – decía mientras se volteaba a encarar a la chica que retenía las lagrimas – fue la fecha que me dieron, espero me perdones… pero te aseguro que te deseo solo lo mejor, espero que seas muy feliz… por el bien de Malfoy – dijo logrando sacarle una sonrisa a la chica

- Ay Harry… – fue lo único que exclamó la chica antes de echarse a sus brazos sollozando

- Por favor… no llores… no sabes como me duele verte llorar Herm – dijo abrazándola fuertemente

- Pero… como esperas que no lloré si mi mejor amigo se esta despidiendo de mí y se que no lo veré en mucho tiempo

- Ya tranquila, nos mantendremos en contacto – decía tratando de convencerse a si mismo mientras se separaba un poco de ella lo suficiente para secarle las lagrimas.

- Srta.¿dónde las dejamos? – dijo uno de los empleados que llevaba consigo un gran arreglo de flores

- Bueno, te dejo porque se que estas muy ocupada y además tengo que ir a empacar – dijo separándose de la chica unos pasos

- Pero Harry, no te… es decir no… – dijo que estaba entre mirar a Harry y al empleado

- Srta. el arreglo – dijo señalando el mismo

- Puede esperar un momento por favor – dijo exasperada al ver que Harry continuaba su camino hacia la salida – ¡Harry! – dijo llamando su atención mientras se acercaba a él – Ya que no puedo detenerte – suspiró – Espero que todo te vaya muy bien y que realmente nos mantengamos en contacto – dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo Harry le devolvió el abrazo igual de fuerte, necesitaba salir de allí, le dolía demasiado pero necesitaba verla por última vez – te quiero mucho Harry – dijo con la voz ahogada

- Yo también Herm, no te imaginas cuanto – le susurró al oído a la chica mientras hacia más fuerte el abrazo. Se separaron ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y Harry se volteo para encaminarse a la salida con el corazón en pedazos. Hermione lo veía acercarse a la salida, sabía que lo iba a extrañar pero lo entendía, después de lo que había sucedido con Voldemort quería alejarse un tiempo. Al verlo salir supo que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de volver a verlo, este pensamiento le arrancó un par de lagrimas que se secó rápidamente

- Srta. por favor, hay más arreglos en la camioneta – dijo el empleado al ver que la chica no se movía. Al escucharlo se volteo a mirarlo, le dio una sonrisa triste y se encaminó hacia dentro de la mansión para mostrarle donde debía dejar el famoso arreglo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Oye, si te hubiera dicho hace un año que mañana te casarías con Granger… me habrías dicho… – decía Blaise mientras veía a Draco salir del probador

- Lo sé, lo sé, habría dicho que estabas desvariando y que era la mayor idiotez que se te había ocurrido – dijo Draco mientras le hacían los últimos arreglos al traje – pero todo ha cambiado, aún me cuesta creerme que es real. Además tú no te quedas atrás, estas saliendo con la Weasley – dijo caminando hacia el probador para cambiarse

- Y es lo mejor que me ha pasado – dijo con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro

- Todavía tengo tan presente las caras de la familia de los Weasley cuando anunciaron que eran novios – dijo entre risas desde el probador

- Ni me lo recuerdes hasta el exiliado apareció para amenazarme – decía recordando cuando Percy se le había acercado en el callejón Diagon el día después de haber anunciado su noviazgo con la pelirroja. – Pero no importa, las amenazas sobran ya que nunca le haré nada a Ginny

- ¿Nada? – dijo Draco levantando una ceja y mirándolo de forma sugerente al salir del probador

- Bueno… nada malo – dijo con una sonrisa picara en el rostro provocando la risa de ambos – ¿Ya acabamos? – preguntó

- Si ya nos podemos ir – dijo viendo el reloj – y que este listo para esta noche, lo pasaran a recoger hoy mismo – dijo viendo al encargado de la tienda, al decir esto salieron por la puerta sin esperar respuesta.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Hermano, creo que aquí nos despedimos¿cierto? – dijo el pelirrojo soltando un bulto en el suelo junto a su amigo

- Si, por ahí tengo que entrar en un rato – dijo Harry señalando la entrada que tenían al lado

- Todavía no entiendo porque no te vas por trasladador – dijo moviendo la cabeza

- No es de mi entero agrado prefiero ir en avión – dijo señalando hacia la ventana

- Como quieras el que se va a meter dentro de esa lata eres tú no yo – dijo viendo por los ventanales el avión, haciendo que Harry se echara a reír

- Ay, Ron te voy a echar de menos – dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro – cuídala por mí de acuerdo – dijo en un tono triste al que Ron se puso serio y asintió

- No tienes ni que pedírmelo hermano, a la primera que haga Malfoy lo mato – dijo muy serio devolviéndole la palmada en el hombro

- Ni tanto, no quiero volver para verte en Azkaban – dijo sonriendo, se dieron un abrazo y se dieron la mano – Espero que seas muy feliz con Luna

- Yo espero que logres olvidar – dijo Ron en respuesta

- Yo también lo espero - en ese momento se escuchó por los altoparlantes _Pasajeros con destino a Massachussets, Estados Unidos favor de pasar por la puerta 328, pasajeros con destino a Massachussets, Estados Unidos favor de pasar por la puerta 328_ – Bueno esa es mi llamada

- Cuídate, que ya no estaremos para hacerlo por ti – dijo con burla sacándole una sonrisa a Harry

- Adiós Ron – dijo tomando sus bultos para encaminarse a la entrada

- Hasta pronto Harry – dijo más para si mismo viéndolo entrar por el túnel. Su mejor amigo se había ido y como iba a saber que pasaría tanto tiempo para volver a verlo.

**Reviews plis!!! Nos leemos pronto! **

**Hasta el próximo capi!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclamer**: Los personajes ya conocidos no son míos, los únicos dueños son Rowling y la Warner (N/A Claro que si me regalaran a Draco o a Harry no me molestaría jajaja)

De verás disculpen esta increíble tardanza, antes de que me linchen, deseo ofrecer mis más sinceras disculpas no tengo más excusas que decir que he vuelto a la universidad y estoy tramitando a ver si me voy de intercambio a otro país y eso ha ocupado gran parte de mi tiempo. La historia se suponía que solo le faltaba un capi más pero me emocioné escribiendo y se me han convertido en dos, pero nada aquí ya tienen parte del final la otra trataré de subirla lo más pronto posible, para no crear falsas esperanzas no doy fecha, no me gusta quedarles mal pero eso si va a ser muy pronto, si prometeré no tardar tanto pero no les daré una fecha exacta, espero sea de su agrado el capi, sin decir más aquí les dejo las respuestas a los reviews y el capi.

Este va para todas mis lectoras: mLgM.MalFoyGrAnGer, PaolaLissete, cam.tz, Valeria Malfoy, Lizirien, silviota, Hermy.hphr, margara, Daniella, Hermy Malfoy, Anny Malfoy, Mia Malfoy, Ayelén, Kayra, Jaz, Ariadna-Andrea, Aleja M, Pame, unkatahe, ali Malfoy, sun devereux, oO-Fabiola-Oo, ANGELFEAR, ana karen malfoy, sirinnette.

**Anny Malfoy** De verdad pido disculpas con una cara llena de vergüenza, de verdad perdona la tardanza justo para el final pero ya estoy aquí con nuevo capi. Si eres de las que llora por un fic, eres de las mías entonces porque yo soy igual, espero todo te vaya muy bien y que la mudanza haya sido un éxito, porque me imagino que con todo lo que tarde ya te habrás mudado, espero saber de ti pronto y que te guste el capi, hasta pronto. Cuídate. Ciao.

**Cam.tz:** Aquí te dejo un capi que se extendió solo por ti ya que no pensaba poner la boda pero ya que la esperabas supe que tenia que escribirla para ti espero te guste, también pido disculpas por la demora, explique arriba el porque de mi tardanza pero como quiera me apena mucho quedarles mal. Ya el próximo es el final… espero jajaja. Cuídate. Ciao.

Sin más que decir… aquí les va el capi, espero que les guste, ya falta poquito para el final.

Capitulo 16

**5 AÑOS DESPUES**

En cinco años pueden cambiar tantas cosas.

Luego de que Harry se marchara ocurrieron bastantes cosas; Draco y Hermione se casaron y a los pocos meses nació su hijo, un niño hermoso era Draco en miniatura pero con el carácter de Hermione; luego de un tiempo Hermione logró culminar sus estudios como sanadora y se especializó en atender casos especiales en niños, como siempre, era la mejor en su trabajo.

Draco entró en la Academia de Aurores junto con Ron y en cuanto se graduaron los nombraron jefes de la unidad de seguridad internacional, entre sus tareas más importantes se encontraba detener a los mortifagos que aun quedaban sueltos, un trabajo que habían cumplido casi a cabalidad, con el pasar del tiempo habían llegado a lo que podría decirse una "amistad."

Ron, por su parte, se casó con Luna, y ésta con ayuda de su padre logró comprar el diario El Profeta que dirigía junto a Ginny que terminó como la editora del diario.

Blaise continuó manejando los negocios de su padre, era un gran empresario que ya había triplicado las ganancias que tenían sus diferentes compañías. La madre de Ginny había puesto el grito en el cielo cuando su hija se había mudado con Blaise sin casarse pero solo duró de esta forma unos dos años, ya que luego se casaron y ahora son padres de una pequeña de dos años.

Por otro lado, Ariana se había ido al extranjero a terminar sus estudios y ahora volvía a Londres como la analista de conflictos internacionales para el Ministerio de Magia, pero además había anunciado que les tenía una sorpresa…

- Aquí tienes – decía Ron mientras le entregaba unos papeles a un rubio que se encontraba sentado al otro lado del escritorio

- ¿De qué son? – pregunto Draco ojeando los papeles con el ceño fruncido

- Son las órdenes de aprensión de Mallory y Bratson que habían sido mal redactadas, las acaban de traer – dijo sentándose frente al escritorio de Draco, ya que compartían la misma oficina – Hoy regresa tu hermana definitivamente¿cierto Malfoy? – Draco asintió concentrado en lo que leía

- Si llega hoy, dijo que nos tenía una sorpresa veremos que será – dijo despegando la vista de los papeles para ver a Ron, en ese momento tocaron a la puerta y por ella entró el ministro de magia – señor ministro – dijo Draco en forma de saludo y Ron solo asintió

- Buenas tardes caballeros, venía a informarles algo muy rápido, muy pronto contarán con uno más en su equipo

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo levantándose de sus respectivos asientos

- Que para mañana temprano su unidad tendrá un integrante más – dijo el ministro pausadamente – Eso era todo espero que pasen buen día, me retiro – dijo antes de salir por la puerta

- ¿Buen día?... espera que tengamos buen día después de esta noticia – decía Ron volteando a ver a Draco – Con lo que nos costo ponernos de acuerdo tú y yo, ahora nos traen uno más – decía mientras caminaba de un lado al otro negando con la cabeza

- Podrías calmarte Weasley, no necesito una zanja frente a mi escritorio – decía Draco mientras recogía tranquilamente su escritorio

- ¿No escuchaste lo que dijo? – preguntó incrédulo al ver la calma del rubio

- Si lo escuché, pero no nos queda más que esperar para ver de quien se trata, por ahora no podemos hacer nada así que… yo me voy – dijo tomando su túnica del gancho junto a la puerta – adiós Weasley – dijo tomando el pomo de la puerta – Ah… se me olvidaba, Hermione quiere hacer una cena por la llegada de mi hermana y me pidió que te invitara, es esta noche a las 8:00 (N/A: 20. hrs.), hasta la noche Weasley – al decir esto último salió por la puerta pensando en ir a ver a su esposa a San Mungo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ginny y Hermione se habían citado para encontrarse en la oficina de la última, ambas estaban ansiosas esperando unos resultados que acababa de traer una enfermera.

- Oye y que, dime ¿qué salió? – preguntaba una pelirroja al borde de su silla impaciente al ver que la castaña leía los resultados

- Que sí Ginny, no es una falsa alarma, realmente es un embarazo – decía Hermione con unos resultados en las manos, Ginny se levantó de su asiento y salió a abrazar a su amiga

- ¿Embarazo? – preguntó una tercera voz desde la puerta, dejando mudas a las chicas

- ¿Draco? – decía Hermione sorprendida mientras dejaba caer en el escritorio los resultados - ¿y eso que haces por aquí tan temprano?

- Tenía deseos de venir a ver a mi esposa¿no puedo? – decía mientras cerraba la puerta con el ceño fruncido, no había contestado su pregunta - ¿Quién esta embarazada?

- Luna! – dijo Ginny de repente mientras se acercaba a saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla – Vine a contarle a Hermione que Luna me dijo que esta noche le va a dar la buena noticia a Ron acerca del bebe¿no es genial? – dijo Ginny mientras tomaba su cartera

- Así que por fin Weasley lo logró – dijo con una sonrisa en tono de burla

- Draco! – lo regañó Hermione haciendo reír al rubio y a la pelirroja

- Pero si no he dicho nada más que la verdad, lleva casi el mismo tiempo de matrimonio que nosotros y no habían tenido hijos – decía mientras se acercaba a Hermione

- ¿Y eso que? – dijo Herm con el ceño fruncido

- Nada… que como decía… me alegro por ellos – dijo mientras la abrazaba por la espalda

- Bueno chicos yo los dejo, quede de llevar temprano a Amanda a la Madriguera, se va quedar con mamá el fin de semana

- Así que Blaise y tú tendrán la casa solo para ustedes por el fin de semana – decía Draco con una sonrisa picara en el rostro mientras apoyaba la barbilla en el hombro de su esposa quien le daba una palmada en uno de sus brazos

- Así es y créeme que la vamos a pasar muy bien – decía Ginny con una sonrisa picara en el rostro – pero no faltaremos a la cena de esta noche – dijo antes de salir por la puerta

- Suertudos – decía Draco mientras giraba a su mujer para quedar frente a ella

- ¿Y eso? – dijo Hermione mientras se abrazaba del cuello de su marido

- Un fin de semana… solos… sin Amanda… que tal si le enviamos a Devon para que no se sienta sola este fin de semana – decía mientras jugaba trazando líneas con la punta de su nariz en el cuello de la chica haciendo que se riera

- Ay Draco, eres increíble – decía Hermione con una sonrisa mientras lo tomaba del rostro para verlo a la cara

- Lo sé – dijo sonriente antes de besarla apasionadamente. En ese momento tocaron a la puerta haciendo que se separaran

- ¿Si? – preguntó Hermione mientras los brazos de Draco se entrelazaban en su cintura y besaba su cuello haciendo que se le cerraran los ojos

- ¿Sanadora? – decía una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta – el director me pidió que la buscara ya que usted nunca llega tarde a una cita con él¿se encuentra bien? – preguntó al escuchar un gemido ahogado de la chica

- Sí, pero podría por favor disculparme con el director y decirle que si podríamos trasladar la cita para el lunes, que después le explico, él entenderá – dijo al lograr separarse del rubio pensando con un poco de claridad

- Claro que sí, no hay problema señora, la veremos el lunes – dijo la enfermera antes de irse. Ella tomó sus cosas, entraron en silencio a la chimenea y llegaron a la Mansión Malfoy y él la siguió en silencio, todo el camino hasta su habitación

- ¿Dónde nos quedamos? – decía Herm abrazándose al chico – Ah sí ya me acordé, me besabas apasionadamente – decía con una sonrisa – tenemos unas cuantas horas antes de que llegue tu hermana y … - decía mientras delineaba los músculos del pecho de Draco con un dedo, él le tomó la mano deteniendo el recorrido y acercándola de golpe la besó apasionadamente, en ese momento tocaron a la puerta y la misma se abrió de golpe dejando entrar como un rayo a un pequeño rubio que ambos conocían

- ¿Y ahora qué? – dijo Draco furioso ya que habían interrumpido nuevamente

- Disculpe señor pero es que el niño los escuchó llegar y quiso venir a verlos – decía la nana del niño que llegaba corriendo hasta la puerta mientras un pequeño de casi cinco años se asomaba entre las piernas de Hermione mirando a Draco asustado

- ¿Papi eta enoado conmigo? – preguntó el niño mientras Hermione se agachaba para estar a su altura

- No claro que no es solo… - dijo tomándolo en brazos

- ¿Y po que eta enoado? – dijo el niño abrazándose al cuello de su mamá

- No estoy enojado pequeño – dijo acercándose a donde estaban ambos revolviéndole el cabello al niño – es solo que estaba hablando con tu mamá y me interrumpieron, pero no estoy molesto y menos contigo campeón – dijo arrancándole una sonrisa al niño. Lo que quedaba de tarde la pasaron junto al pequeño y no se mencionó más "el tema del cual hablaban" aunque Draco lo mantenía bien pendiente.

La sala estaba tranquila, Ron y Luna ya habían llegado y se encontraban hablando con Hermione, Devon había sido llevado a su cuarto y Draco se encontraba mirando por la ventana el caer de la nieve pensando en cual sería la "sorpresa" que había hablado su hermana, una carcajada de Hermione lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y voltear a verla, y se dedicó a observarla; no se cansaba de hacerlo, cinco años, cinco maravillosos años junto a la mujer que amaba. Aún le costaba creer que tanta felicidad era posible. Recordaba como si fuera ayer lo nervioso y feliz que se encontraba ese día, cosa que hizo que sonriera de lado, algo típico en él.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Draco podrías calmarte – dijo Blaise viendo a Draco caminar de un lado al otro en el estudio – toma, bebe esto – dijo extendiéndole una copa – creo que lo necesitas – Draco no espero a que dijera algo más cuando ya se la había bebido de un solo trago.

- Gracias, es que… y si se arrepintió Blaise, si… ya no se quiere casar, es que… mira la hora que es y no ha llegado.

- Draco… cuantas veces más tendré que decirte que es normal que la novia se demore, además solo han pasado 2 minutos de la hora – dijo al ver el reloj – no seas exagerado.

- Pero es que es Hermione, ella siempre es puntual – decía volviendo a mirar por la ventana que daba a la entrada – por que tenía que arreglarse en casa de los Weasley

- Por Merlín Draco Malfoy… la mujer esta esperando un hijo tuyo y que más… ah si lo olvidaba fue capaz de arriesgar su vida por salvar tu pellejo y todavía temes que no se vaya a casar contigo – decía exasperado por el comportamiento del rubio – Por favor… necesitas algo más fuerte que esto para calmarte – dijo tomando la copa vacía y alejándose de Draco el cual había quedado en silencio ante las palabras del moreno. Este nerviosismo no era típico en él, nunca se había comportado de esa forma, no entendía que le sucedía. Dieron dos leves toques a la puerta antes de que se abriera para dar paso a una hermosa rubia vestida en un traje azul celeste sin mangas que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, llevaba su melena rubia recogida en un elegante moño y un maquillaje natural que la hacia ver casi angelical.

- Como esta el novio más guapo de todo Londres – dijo Ariana mientras se acercaba a Draco

- Insoportable – dijo Blaise desde el sillón donde se había sentado haciendo sonreír a Ariana

- Bueno, pues espero que con lo que vengo a decirle mejore – dijo mirando a Blaise para luego dirigirse a Draco que la miraba expectante – vengo a informarte que Hermione acaba de llegar y empezaremos en unos momentos, de acuerdo – dijo mientras le arreglaba la corbata – ya esta, vendré a buscarte en tres minutos – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de dirigirse a la puerta – Blaise no lo vayas a dejar solo – dijo antes de salir

- No tengo cuatro años – dijo Draco un poco molesto a su hermana que ya estaba por cerrar la puerta

- Pues tranquilízate y deja de comportarte como uno – dijo asomando la cabeza por la puerta antes de cerrarla y dejarlos solos nuevamente

&&&&&&&&&&& End Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sonrió al recordar las ocurrencias de su hermana, también recordó el momento en el que la vio él parado ante el altar viéndola acercarse a lo lejos

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nunca en su vida había estado tan nervioso, pero todo su nerviosismo quedo atrás al verla salir por la puerta hacia el jardín dirigiéndose al altar del brazo de Weasley. Caminaba directamente hacia él en aquel sencillo traje de seda color perla, su vientre estaba un poco abultado pero era disimulado con el traje y en su rostro se destacaba una radiante sonrisa, según él y todos los presentes se veía sencillamente hermosa

- Te ves hermosa – fue lo único que dijo en cuanto la tuvo cerca, ella solo le sonrió

- Amigos y familiares, todos nos encontramos presentes para ser testigos de la unión de Hermione Paolini y Draco Malfoy que se encuentran aquí por voluntad propia – decía el oficial del ministerio enviado para realizar el matrimonio mientras le hacía una seña a Draco y a Hermione para que se tomaran de las manos – Sr. Malfoy, Srta. Paolini, repitan después de mí – ambos asintieron – Yo…

- Yo, Draco Malfoy… – decía sin apartar la vista de los ojos de su amada al igual que ella

- Yo, Hermione Paolini…

- Te acepto a ti Hermione …

- Te acepto a ti Draco …

- como mi esposa …

- como mi esposo…

- hasta que la muerte nos separe – ambos terminaron a la par la frase y sonrieron al saber lo que implicaba

- Los anillos… – dijo el oficial sosteniendo los anillos para que cada uno los tomara, Draco tomó el anillo y luego de ponérselo a Hermione le besó la mano mirándola a los ojos, ella tomó el anillo y se lo puso mientras de sus labios salía un silencioso "te amo" y así tomados de la mano continuó la ceremonia – los testigos por favor, toquen con sus varitas la unión de manos de la pareja – Ariana y Ron le dieron un toque a la vez con su varita al igual que lo hizo el oficial y diciendo un conjuro muy antiguo sellaron la unión de la pareja – por favor ahora firmen por aquí al igual que los testigos – dijo apareciendo un gran libro que era para dejar en el registro la unión, luego de que firmaran todos el oficial le dio un toque con su varita y el libro desapareció – ahora… por el poder que me concede el Ministerio de Magia, yo los declaro marido y mujer… puede besar a la novia – dijo dándole fin a la ceremonia

- Lo amo Sr. Malfoy – dijo acercándose al rubio

- No más que yo a usted Sra. Malfoy, no más que yo – dijo él con una sonrisa de lado posando sus manos en la cintura de la chica acercándola más a él para darle el beso que era el símbolo de la unión que acababan de crear, del amor que se tenían, un símbolo de un compromiso que duraría… hasta que la muerte los separe.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&End Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El sonido del timbre de la entrada lo hizo volver de sus pensamientos y al poco tiempo Ginny y Blaise hicieron su aparición.

- ¿Y la festejada… ya llegó? – preguntaba Ginny recibiendo la copa que le ofrecía su marido estando ya instalada en uno de los sillones de la sala

- No aún no llega pero ya tiene que estar por llegar – dijo Draco pausadamente, no había terminado de hablar cuando sonó el timbre. Ariana acababa de llegar y estaba más radiante que nunca, según Draco

- Hola hermanito, cuñadita – dijo dándole un beso el la mejilla a cada uno con una gran sonrisa en el rostro – así que por fin la convenciste Blaise – decía mientras se acercaba a saludar la pareja

- Ya ves, tanto estuve hasta que la convencí – dijo Blaise con una sonrisa mientras recibía un gran abrazo por parte de la rubia

- ¿Y ustedes como les va? – decía acercándose a Luna y Ron

- No nos quejamos para nada – decía Luna con una sonrisa

- Bueno pues la sorpresa de la cual les hablé se me va a congelar afuera si no lo hago pasar pronto – dijo saliendo del salón dejando a todos procesando lo que acababa de decir, al entrar no pasó más allá de la puerta bloqueando la abertura de la misma con su cuerpo – bueno pues sin más preámbulos… les presento a mi novio, mi futuro esposo – dijo con una gran sonrisa moviéndose de la entrada para dejar pasar al susodicho logrando dejar con la boca abierta a los demás, él que se encontraba en la puerta era nada más y nada menos que … Harry Potter.

- Buenas noches – dijo Harry tomando a Ariana de la mano, la primera en reaccionar fue Hermione

- ¡Harry! – dijo Herm antes de ir a echarse en sus brazos – ¿Cómo estás? – dijo mientras se separaba dándole un beso en la mejilla

- Feliz – fue lo único que Harry contestó devolviendo los saludos a su amiga con una gran sonrisa

- Así que por fin te cazaron – dijo Ron en forma de burla acercándose a su amigo para felicitarlo – Felicidades hermano – dijo dándole un abrazo al igual que lo hicieron Luna y Ginny; Blaise se limitó a ver lo que sucedía y mantenerse callado.

- Potter, podemos hablar un momento a solas – dijo Draco muy serio, Harry asintió con la cabeza con igual seriedad y ambos se encaminaron al estudio, dejando a todos a la expectativa de lo que fuera a ocurrir.

**Bueno hasta aqui los dejo, que pasara? **

**Hasta el próximo capi !!**

**Reviews plis!!! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclamer**: Los personajes ya conocidos no son míos, los únicos dueños son Rowling y la Warner (N/A Claro que si me regalaran a Draco o a Harry no me molestaría jajaja)

Aquí llegue por fin con el final de esta historia. Perdonen por tan larga tardanza, se que entre sus deseos debe estar el lincharme pero realmente esta vez no fue mi culpa y yo ya he recibido un fuerte castigo por adelantado. Les dije que actualizaría este capi muy pronto y no fue así, no fue así porque a los dos días de haber publicado mi compu murió. Si literalmente murió y no tenía dinero para comprar otra por lo que tuve que esperar a conseguir suficiente para comprarme una nueva y aquí estoy. No fui a un ciber café o algún sitio de estos por que cerca de donde vivo no hay ninguno así que imaginen mi desesperación, pasar todo este tiempo sin compu, no se lo deseo a nadie, pero nada, ya estoy aquí con el final, no puedo creer que ya se acabó, espero sea de su agrado el capi, sin decir más aquí les dejo las respuestas a los reviews y el capi final.

Este va para todas mis lectoras: mLgM.MalFoyGrAnGer, PaolaLissete, cam.tz, Valeria Malfoy, Lizirien, silviota, Hermy.hphr, margara, Daniella, Hermy Malfoy, Anny Malfoy, Mia Malfoy, Ayelén, Kayra, Jaz, Ariadna-Andrea, Aleja M, Pame, unkatahe, ali Malfoy, sun devereux, oO-Fabiola-Oo, ANGELFEAR, ana karen malfoy, sirinnette, Malfoy.Girl.Potter, nanecl.

**Anny Malfoy** Anny!!! Ya estoy aquí, espero sigas viva y esperando el final del fic. Jajaja. Ya ahora si en serio lamento la tardanza pero tuve que esperar que mis padres se apiadaran de mí para que me dieran lo que me faltaba de dinero para una compu nueva, pero como tu dices no te voy a abrumar con mis problemas existenciales jajaja. Supongo que ya habrán decidido lo del techo y estas en tu nuevo cuarto. Que bueno que hayas entrado a la universidad, yo llevo ya un buen rato en ella, espero te vaya súper en lo que estés estudiando, de verdad espero saber de ti pronto ya que este es el final por poco y lloro al escribir la palabra fin en el pero nada no te abrumo mas, espero seguir en contacto contigo, me caes súper y también espero que te guste el capi, jaja, hasta pronto. Cuídate. Ciao.

**Sirinnette:** Aquí esta ya el final, a mí también me apena que llegue el final pero todo tiene final y este fic no iba a ser la excepción, espero te guste besos y suerte para ti también Ciao.

**Malfoy.Girl.Potter:** nueva lectora, eeeh!!! Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic, nada disculpa haberte hecho esperar tanto por el capi pero ya esta aquí, espero te guste, cuídate. Ciao.

**Nanecl:** espero haya sido broma, y que si te haya gustado por que es un Draco/Hermione de principio a fin, nada aquí te dejo el final espero sea de tu agrado, Ciao.

**Margara:** Ya estoy aquí con el capi final que va a resolver muchas dudas, espero te guste el final tanto como el fic, pido disculpas por la tardanza, explique arriba el porque pero como quiera me apena mucho quedarles mal. Ya este es el final… espero te guste jajaja. Cuídate. Ciao.

Sin más que decir… aquí les va el capi final, espero que les guste.

Capitulo 17

&&&& Ya en el estudio &&&&&&&&&&

- Espero que estés seguro de tus sentimientos Potter, porque no estoy dispuesto a ver sufrir a mi hermana – dijo Draco muy serio en cuanto cerraron la puerta

- Por eso no tienes que preocuparte Malfoy, yo amo a Ariana – dijo igual de serio que el rubio

- ¿Ya no sientes nada por mi mujer? Porque sé que te fuiste por eso no soy imbecil – dijo al ver la cara de asombro que ponía Harry

- Claro que sigo sintiendo algo por ella Malfoy… pero no me malinterpretes ella es y será siempre mi mejor amiga – aclaró al ver la cara de Draco – ¿sabes?... estar tan lejos y el tiempo que ha pasado me ayudaron a aceptar que me quise aferrar a la única mujer que había estado a mi lado siempre, confundí el que ella fuera tan incondicional conmigo, nunca había disfrutado de cariño y ella solo estaba siendo mi mejor amiga, cuando tu hermana llegó a mi vida y le dio un giro completo me hizo terminar de comprender lo que Dumbledore me dijo una vez que tuviera paciencia que ella llegaría, y Draco… es lo mejor que ha podido sucederme en la vida, soy más feliz de lo que hubiera imaginado poder llegar a ser – dijo Harry muy serio pero con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

- Bueno, por tú bien espero que sea así – dijo Draco sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, sabía de lo que hablaba Harry porque el se había sentido igual al conocer realmente a Hermione, en ese momento sonrió de lado al igual que Harry - ¿Y entonces, cómo te han tratado en América desde que me fui Potter? – le preguntó invitándolo a sentarse

- Bien pero decidí volver para fastidiarte un poco - dijo Harry sentándose en el sofá frente a la chimenea

- Que más quisieras Potter, pero ya eso no me afecta¿una copa? – preguntó Draco mientras servia whiskey de fuego en dos copas

- ¿Por que no? – dijo aceptando el trago que el rubio le ofrecía – veo que a ti te ha ido muy bien desde la última vez que hablamos

- Me ha ido bien – dijo dándole un trago a la copa – así que has venido a fastidiarme… eso solo quiere decir que eres tú de quien nos habló el ministro esta tarde ¿cierto?

- ¿Cómo pudiste adivinar algo así? – dijo Harry simulando estar impresionado antes de echarse a reír igual que el rubio – Ya fuera de bromas… sí me pidieron que volviera

- Había empezado a preocuparme porque integraran a cualquier novato imbecil al equipo pero ya veo que no debo preocuparme ya que es un imbecil con experiencia – dijo Draco antes de darle el último trago a su copa

- Oye cuidado… me puedo enojar – dijo Harry entre risas mientras le acercaba la copa a Draco para que la rellenará igual que hacia con la suya

- Así que te vas a casar con mi hermanita… que honor… para ti – decía mientras le devolvía la copa

- En eso estamos de acuerdo Malfoy, es un honor – dijo mientras chocaban sus copas antes de beberlas de un solo trago.

- ¿Y cómo Ariana terminó contigo?, aún no me lo explico – dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado – Ella parecía tan inteligente – dijo negando con la cabeza mirando de reojo a Harry

- Oye… – se quejó – pues ya vez, siempre he sido un hombre con suerte – dijo provocando la risa del rubio

- Ya… – dijo Draco incrédulo

- No, en serio, simplemente nos encontramos de casualidad y al conocernos del colegio y estar en un país diferente comenzamos a salir y pues…surgió – dijo mientras mantenía su vista en el fuego recordando como ella se había tropezado aquella tarde el por andar distraída mirando el paisaje haciendo que se le cayeran los papeles que iba leyendo ya que acababa de salir de una reunión importante.

- Entiendo – dijo Draco viendo el crepitar del fuego – fue hace poco¿cierto? porque me habría dado cuenta la ultima vez que fui – dijo volteándose a verlo extrañado, él había mantenido contacto con Harry por trabajo confidencialmente y no se había dado cuenta de nada diferente

- Malfoy… los últimos casos que revisamos fueron hace más dos años – dijo Harry volteando a verlo

- Pues sí que por eso digo que fue después de mis últimas "vacaciones" por allá -dijo recalcando la palabra vacaciones llevándose la copa a los labios

- Si claro… vacaciones, por poco nos matamos en esas vacaciones – dijo Harry soltando su copa sobre la mesa frente al sofá

- No te quejes, los atrapamos a todos y pues dejamos las rencillas atrás ¿no? – dijo Draco haciendo lo mismo con su copa.

- En eso tienes razón – dijo recibiendo una señal de aprobación del rubio – Vaya… creo que esto es un récord, en menos de media hora te he dado la razón dos veces Malfoy – dijo antes de echarse a reír al ver la cara del rubio antes de reír igual que él

&&&&&&&&& Mientras tanto en la sala reinaba el silencio y la tensión de la espera &&&&&&&&

- Ya se habrán matado y por eso no escuchamos nada – dijo Ginny mirando la puerta por la cual hacia un rato habían salido ambos chicos

- Ginny!!! – le reclamaron la mayoría de los que se encontraban en la sala

- Yo solo decía – se defendía Ginny

- Será mejor que no digas más, no vez que nos pones más intranquilos a los demás y no se escucha nada porque Draco le tiene un hechizo silenciador permanente al estudio – explicaba Herm – será mejor que alguien vaya, ya se han tardado bastante – dijo volteando a ver a Blaise que se encontraba apoyado del sofá

- No… no, no, no… no… yo no voy a entrar ahí – decía Blaise al escuchar a Hermione y ver a todos mirándolo comenzó a negar con la cabeza

- Amor por favor, tú eres su amigo – decía Ginny mientras se acercaba a él

- Sí tú lo has dicho, soy amigo de Draco no suicida porque si hablan de amigos no mandan a Weasley él es el mejor amigo de Potter – en ese momento todos voltearon a ver a Ron

- No, no, no… no… yo digo lo mismo que Blaise… no soy suicida – dijo acercándose a Blaise

- Entonces estamos de acuerdo… irán los dos – dijo Luna como si fuera algo muy simple y ya estuviera decidido, Ron y Blaise se vieron a la cara y luego miraron a la distancia la puerta del estudio, respiraron profundo y comenzaron a caminar hacia el estudio ante la atenta mirada de las chicas.

Ron y Blaise tocaron a la puerta y les extrañó encontrar la puerta sin cerrojo pero definitivamente ellos no estaban preparados para lo que encontraron allí, Draco y Harry riendo y hablando como… amigos

- Weasley, Blaise no se queden ahí pasen, pasen – dijo Draco al verlos en la puerta sin moverse

- ¿Qué?… ¿esperaban entrar y vernos muertos? – preguntó Harry viendo las caras de asombro de Ron y Blaise

- Pues… algo así – dijo Ron llevándose una mano a la nuca mientras Blaise cerraba la puerta - ¿Ustedes se llevan bien? – preguntó Ron incrédulo recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Harry y de Draco

- Bueno… bien, nos soportamos – dijo Draco antes de echarse a reír igual que Harry

- ¿Están borrachos? – preguntó Ron

- No Ron solo nos tomábamos unas copas, Malfoy celebraba que pronto seré su cuñado – dijo Harry por molestar a Draco quien le envió una mirada asesina en forma de broma y le dijo

- Cuidado Potter, acuérdate que la línea entre el odio y la amistad es bien fina no me hagas cruzarla nuevamente – dijo con "mucha seriedad"

- Con ustedes no se puede, las chicas preocupadas afuera y ustedes se acabándose la botella de whiskey – decía Blaise negando con la cabeza al ver la botella de whiskey de fuego a la mitad sobre la mesa, al decir esto salió dejando a Ron vigilando a los otros dos ya que no creían en la "amistad" del rubio y el moreno.

- ¿Y… se mataron? – preguntó Ginny en cuanto salió Blaise

- Ginny!!! – la reprendieron Ariana y Hermione

- Pero bueno ya, que yo solo decía – dijo Ginny

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Hermione

- Ustedes preocupadas y ellos de lo lindo – dijo Blaise, haciendo que Hermione se encaminara enseguida al estudio ya que Ariana no se atrevió a ir. Al entrar los vio, sentados en el sofá riéndose de la cara que mantenía Ron al verlos y las que pondrían los demás.

- Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter alguno de ustedes me podría explicar que esta pasando aquí – dijo Hermione

- Nada malo amor, nada malo – dijo Draco mientras Hermione lo miraba muy seria con las manos en la cintura

- Es cierto Herms, solo me daba unos cuantos consejos acerca del matrimonio ya que se ha convertido en todo un experto¿no Malfoy? – dijo Harry en burla mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda a Draco quien lo miraba muy seriamente.

- Bueno, ya basta de sus jueguitos de palabras y vamonos a la sala…y Harry… te recomiendo que vayas ahora mismo junto Ariana, estaba muy nerviosa cuando me fui – dijo viendo salir a Harry por la puerta. – Eh… a donde crees que vas Malfoy – dijo Herm al ver a su marido caminar hacia la puerta

- Hum, Malfoy, debes de estar realmente enojada conmigo para llamarme así, no recuerdo la última vez que lo hiciste y menos en ese tono – dijo Draco mientras se acercaba lentamente a su esposa

- Me podrías explicar… ¿qué estaba sucediendo aquí?

- Como ya te dijimos Ha… Potter y yo – corrigió ante la mirada suspicaz de su esposa – le daba unos consejos acerca de…

- Draco, por favor no soy est…

- Esta bien – acepto derrotado, nunca podía negarle algo a su esposa y menos cuando lo miraba de esa manera que ella sabia que la hacia conseguir lo que quisiera – solo hablábamos de si estaba seguro de lo que sentía porque no quiero ver sufrir a mi hermana… ¿contenta?

- ¿estas seguro que solo hablaron de eso?

- Sí –dijo ya molesto

- Bueno, pues sí, estoy contenta, algo – dijo acercándose a él – aunque podría mejorar

- Ah ¿si? – el exclamó enarcando una ceja, ella asintió - ¿cómo? – dijo rodeando a su esposa por la cintura

- Así – dijo Herm posando su mano en su mejilla y dándole un dulce beso en los labios, en cuanto terminó el beso se separó de él y le dijo – vamos, nos están esperando – mientras alcanzaba el pomo de la puerta – y aún la noche tiene preparadas más sorpresas, solo para ti – dijo con una sonrisa encaminándose a donde se encontraban todos dejando a su marido bastante intrigado.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente sin más contratiempos. Se habló de la boda, querían que fuera sencilla y que solo fueran familiares y amigos por lo que se realizaría en una semana, en la misma mansión, también se mencionó que Harry era el nuevo integrante al trabajo que venia del extranjero, cosa que tranquilizó mucho a Ron.

Al finalizar la velada, todos se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivas casas, los únicos que aún se encontraban en la sala lo eran Draco y Hermione junto a Harry y Ariana ya que ellos se quedarían en la mansión. Draco y su hermana se encontraban platicando sentados frente a la chimenea mientras que Harry miraba por la ventana el blanco paisaje iluminado por la luna

- ¿Cómo le va al mejor amigo que una chica como yo podría tener? – dijo Herm sonriente acercándose a la ventana parándose justo a su lado para ver el paisaje. Él solo sonrió ante las palabras de la chica

- Bien, gracias Herms – dijo volteándose a verla

- ¿Te sirvió la distancia? – preguntó Herm quien seguía viendo como una fina capa blanca cubría todo en el exterior

- Mucho – contestó girándose para ver a Ariana abrazada a su hermano mientras éste le decía comentarios al oído – gracias a eso conocí a Ariana, y es lo mejor que me pudo pasar – dijo sonriendo al verla, sabía quien era mientras estuvo en Hogwarts pero realmente no la conocía

- Me alegro por ti, por los dos – dijo volteándose a ver hacia la misma dirección que el moreno – se merecen a alguien bueno que los quiera y los haga felices – Herm se volteó a verlo y terminó – ambos han pasado por bastante, espero que sean extremadamente felices, que lleguen a ser tan felices como lo soy yo – dijo Herm con una sonrisa en los labios. Harry le respondió dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Por otro lado en la misma sala se llevaba otra conversación

- ¿De verdad que no te ha comentado nada? – le preguntó Draco a su hermana muy discretamente al oído para que Hermione no los escuchara

- Que no Draco, ya te dije que no – dijo en susurro – y ¿por qué estamos hablando así? – preguntó Ariana muy divertida

- Pero ustedes siempre están en contacto lo sé – decía Draco más para él mismo que para su hermana

- ¡Draco! – lo llamó Ariana en susurro ya estaba intrigada por el comportamiento de su hermano

- Es que no he podido dejar de pensar toda la noche en lo que me dijo Herm antes de salir del estudio – dijo Draco pensativo

- Ya me había dado cuenta que andabas por otro lado¿pero qué te dijo? – le preguntó Ariana sentándose mejor para quedar cara a cara a su hermano – habla ya!

- Me dijo que habrían más sorpresas para mí esta noche – dijo Draco viendo como Herm se abrazaba de Harry, cosa que lo molesto un poco, que hacía Potter abrazando a su esposa

- Draco, por favor por lo que me acabas de decir creo que te has preocupado de más, no debe ser nada malo – dijo Ariana volviendo a captar la atención del rubio.

- ¿Tú sabes lo que es?

- Ya te dije que no sé – dijo Ariana un poco exasperada por el interrogatorio de su hermano

- ¿Entonces cómo puedes estar segura? – dijo con el ceño fruncido

- No sé, digamos que mi instinto femenino no se equivoca – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- ¿Quién no se equivoca? – preguntó Herm al acercarse junto a Harry quienes escucharon el final de la conversación

- Mi instinto femenino – dijo Ariana sencillamente – Draco quería saber si estoy segura de mi futuro matrimonio y le dije que sí – decía mientras se levantaba del suelo para acercarse a Harry y Draco hacía lo mismo para acercarse a Hermione – además de que mi instinto femenino que nunca se equivoca – decía mientras Harry la envolvía en sus brazos – me lo dice mi corazón que me afirma que no latirá por nadie más que no sea Harry Potter, ya que mi corazón es completamente suyo – dijo con una sonrisa recibiendo un tierno beso en los labios por parte de su prometido

- Te amo – dijo Harry justo al separarse

- Todo esta muy lindo y romántico pero mañana tengo unos casos que atender temprano y me tengo que retirar – dijo Herm que era abrazada por la espalda por su esposo.

- Cierto, mañana tendremos mucho trabajo Potter así que recomiendo que todos nos vayamos a descansar – dijo Draco dándole un pequeño beso en el hombro a su esposa.

- Tienen razón será lo mejor – dijo Harry

- Hasta mañana chicos¿vamos Draco? – dijo Herm apoyándose del brazo de Draco

- Hasta mañana – dijo Draco mientras subían las escaleras para encaminarse a su habitación.

- Me vas a decir ya cuales son esas otras sorpresas de las que hablabas – dijo Draco mientras caminaban por el pasillo rumbo a su habitación

- Desesperado… voy a ir primero a ver a Devon – dijo Herm al ver que Draco los dirigía hacia su habitación

- Hermione, por favor, Devon debe de estar durmiendo

- Pues quiero asegurarme, si quieres espérame en la habitación – dijo alejándose del rubio y encaminándose a la habitación del pequeño

- Te acompaño – dijo caminando por donde mismo acababa de pasar la castaña.

- ¿Ahora sí me vas a decir? - dijo al entrar en la habitación que compartían

- ¿Qué quieres saber? – dijo Herm sentándose en la cama

- Hermione – dijo sentándose junto a ella

- Bueno… bueno - decía Herm rodeando con sus manos el cuello de su marido y apoyando sus piernas estiradas en el regazo de él – solo quería consentir un poco a mi marido esta noche – dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios mientras con sus uñas acariciaba suavemente el cuello de su marido, logrando que este cerrara los ojos y se estremeciera por el contacto, al notarlo sonrió, conocía muy bien los puntos débiles de su marido.

- Hermione – dijo en un gemido el chico antes de tomar los brazos de la chica y retirarlos suavemente – no evadas el tema – dijo aclarando la voz

- Bueno esta bien … es solo que un día como hoy, estuvimos juntos por primera vez hace cinco años – él solo asintió besándole la palma de la mano sin dejar de verla a los ojos – entonces pensé en que podríamos celebrarlo, además, no todos los días se cumplen cinco años juntos ni te dicen que vasaserpadre – dijo todo de corrido

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Draco mirándola fijamente a los ojos creía haber entendido pero lo quería escuchar de ella

- Que pronto habrá otro Malfoy en la familia… estoy embarazada Draco - dijo esta vez con calma y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

- ¿Otro¿otro hijo? – preguntaba con una sonrisa poniéndose de pie, Hermione lo imitó

- Sí Draco, otro hijo o hija – dijo tocándose el vientre

- Es… es … te amo, te amo, te amo – decía mientras la besaba, ella solo reía en ese momento la abrazó levantándola del suelo y comenzando a dar vueltas con ella

- Draco estas loco, detente, me voy a marear – dijo logrando que se detuviera pero sin soltarla

- Es que Herm, es la mejor noticia que me han dado en mucho tiempo, no lo puedo creer voy a ser papá otra vez – dijo acariciando el vientre de su esposa – mi vida no podría ser más perfecta que ahora – dijo besando a su mujer

- Lo mismo digo mi amor, lo mismo digo- dijo devolviéndole el beso con igual intensidad al que era su esposo, su amante, el gran amor de su vida, su alma gemela del sabía que nunca se separaría ya que su amor lo sobrepasaba todo, incluso a la muerte.

**FIN**

**Espero les haya gustado el fic tanto como a mí escribirlo!!**

**Reviews plis!!! Nos leemos pronto! **


End file.
